Master Of My Soul
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Traducción: ¿Qué sucede cuando una persona pierde su humanidad? Jacob Black, es el dominante mas cruel del nuevo mundo. Una seria de situaciones lo ayudaran a recuperar lo que creía perdido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Puede Seth, un esclavo sumiso, lograr la tarea antes de que sea demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**WAAHHHH! MI primera traducción! Bueno técnicamente no es la primera pero si la primera vez que recibo el permiso del autor para subirla n_n**

**Bueno, primero dejo muy claro que esto es solo un trabajo de traducción y adaptación al español de mi parte, el fic y la historia pertenecen a hopelessromantic5. **

**Bien con ese punto claro nos vamos a las demás aclaraciones:**

**Disclaimer: la historia/fic no me pertenece a mi, solo soy un mero traductor; pero los personajes de Twillight no nos pertenecen ni a mi ni al autor original del fic, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. No hacemos esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamacion. Es solo puro entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias: esta historia contienes escenas explicitas de abuso, sexo, violencia y lenguaje un poco obsceno. Principalmente es un fic yaoi/homosexual, así que si no te gusta sal de aquí ahora. (Yo soy realista, se que en realidad nadie caso a estas advertencias pero de todas formas las pongo jajajaja espero que disfruten el fic bajo su propia responsabilidad n_n)**

**Agradecimientos: a Hopelessromantic5 por darme el permiso de subir su fantástica historia en español, en serio, seria un crimen no dejar que otros la lean jajajaja.**

**Sin mas preámbulos los dejos leer...**

* * *

_**Master of My Soul**_

_Capítulo 1:_

-Deprisa perros, tenemos que llegar a la colina antes de la puesta del sol, ¡tengo un horario que cumplir!-Gritó el transportador de plomo para el pequeño grupo de sumisos que se movilizaba hacia el norte después de haber sido comprado en una subasta en el sur. La tarea de caminar hasta una colina era bastante fácil, pero más complicado a causa de las cadenas con las que iban atados.

-Ey hombre, que deberíamos divertimos un poco con ellos esta noche; ponerlos abiertos y preparados para sus nuevos dueños-Rió disimuladamente un lobo con piel sucia y algunos dientes faltantes.

-No, nadie los toca; voy a tener menos dinero si están jodidos. Supongo que si los sienten apretados, les da la ilusión de haberlos comprado vírgenes-Comentó el jefe de la caravana y transportador de plomo con una risa mental sin sentido del humor.

-Vírgenes; sí claro, se sabe que aquí no han habido vírgenes durante años, especialmente éste-

Dijo otro lobo mientras se abalanzaba hacia uno más pequeño, haciéndole caer de costado en el suelo fangoso. El pelaje de arena del pequeño lobo quedo cubierto de oscuro barro rojizo, pequeñas piedras y restos de hierba. De los nueve lobos que componían la caravana sólo seis dejaron salir sonidos rasposos similares a una risa. Hacía mucho tiempo que los sumisos habían aprendido a no mostrar sus emociones, ya que estas podrían ameritarles un castigo.

Desafortunadamente eso causó que los tres grupos tuvieran que detenerse a causa de la larga cadena con la que iban unidos; y, aunque el lobo color de arena estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie rápidamente antes de que el transportador lo golpeara, el suelo estaba resbaladizo, combinado con el hecho de que estaba exhausto y hambriento, la situación solo era aún más difícil.

-¡Ponte de pie idiota! Te juro que voy a ir a la mierda con ustedes, ¡deprisa!-Gritó mentalmente el transportador frente al lobo de arena-Y tú, deja de jugar con ellos; si pierdo la paciencia y mato a alguno, no les daré paga, ¿entendido?-Añadió, en dirección de sus ayudantes.

Era el año dos mil novecientos veintisiete. Después de todos los descubrimientos, las guerras, las luchas por el poder y la dominación, la humanidad fue derrotada por un organismo de lo más pequeño: un virus. El virus Norwana. Llamado así por el país en que el virus hizo su primera aparición, era diez veces peor que el Ebola. Sus víctimas se marchitaron a nada; a pesar de conservar la sangre, el agua se escapaba de sus cuerpos. El cuerpo humano está formado por un setenta por ciento de agua, pero el Norwana creaba un desequilibrio químico que confundía las señales del cuerpo y toda el agua de las células de la víctima era expulsaba en un proceso lento y doloroso hasta convertirse en nada más que una cáscara seca. No importaba la cantidad de líquido que se inyecta en el paciente, este solo terminaba en un charco alrededor de la víctima muerta. En cuatro meses toda la población mundial fue diezmada: de diez mil millones, a solo unos pocos cientos.

Sólo aquellos con resistencia natural al virus sobrevivieron. Esos "afortunados" se enfrentaron a un destino aún más cruel que la enfermedad, porque los que enfermaban morían en un plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas. Los seres humanos con resistencia natural no sólo tuvieron que presenciar cómo sus familiares y amigos se convertían en pasas y morían: se convirtieron en el grupo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia. Fueron presa del único grupo, junto a los cambia formas, que sobrevivieron a la pandemia: los vampiros. A medida que la población humana disminuía también lo hizo su suministro de sangre. Se desesperaron al tener que enfrentar la realidad de una eternidad sin sangre, muriendo todos los días sin la esperanza de encontrar consuelo en la muerte.

Los metamorfos eran incapaces de proteger a los seres humanos ya que todos ellos estaban lamentándose y atendiendo a sus propias familias. Madres, padres, hermanas, hermanos, hijos e hijas: todos fueron víctimas del cruel organismo. Y los cambia formas tenían la tarea de ayudarlos durante su paso a la tierra de sus antepasados, y enterrar sus cuerpos arrugados después de su muerte. Ninguna familia permaneció intacta, el dolor y la pérdida se podía ver en los ojos de todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¡Muévanse, muévanse, muévanse! Nunca he visto un grupo tan patético. No sé de quién me compadezco más, ustedes o el idiota que pagaba dinero por cualquiera de ustedes. No son una mierda y probablemente morirán en la primera semana-Su risa siniestra fue atada con disgusto por tener que lidiar con los sumisos. Era un trabajo humillante, la entrega de los esclavos a sus dueños, pero muy bien pagado. El abuso había sido constante y cualquier falta de respeto, ya fuera real o sólo mera confusión, se pagó con una paliza.

Después que todos los fuegos se apagaron y la suciedad se instaló en los miles de millones de tumbas en todo el mundo, la tierra se volvió un mundo libre para todos. No hubo más países, sin límites, sin fronteras y sin paredes. Como era de esperar, una guerra se forjó entre los vampiros y los metamorfos. Los vampiros, estando en clara desventaja tuvieron que levantar la bandera blanca y admitir su derrota. Los cambia formas tenían una gran ventaja, la capacidad de tener hijos y multiplicar su número; cuando, por otro lado, los vampiros no tenían esa posibilidad.

Llegaron a un acuerdo que benefició a ambos grupos. Todos los vampiros fueron exiliados a África y Asia, donde la abundante vida silvestre proporcionaría alimento para ellos. Sin la influencia de los cazadores furtivos la población animal crecería. Ellos nunca estarían realmente saciados, pero no perecerían. Si se controlan a sí mismos podían vivir una eternidad en esas tierras, después de todo, desde la guerra con los cambia formas había menos de cuatrocientos vampiros que quedaban en el mundo y no tenían ninguna posibilidad de aumentar su número. No había seres humanos para convertir y la sangre de los cambia formas era veneno para ellos. Los metamorfos se afirmaron en Américas, por lo que la tierra retorno a sus legítimos dueños.

Al final de la era de los hombres había cerca de dos mil cambia formas. Su número creció lentamente ya que había muy pocos metamorfos del sexo femenino. Las hembras fueron protegidas y reverenciadas entre las manadas. En un principio las mujeres podían elegir con quién quería casarse. Pero a medida que aumentaba la escasez de mujeres, estas se convirtieron en la nueva moneda y la fuerza dominante de una manada. La fuerza del grupo se determinaba, en parte, por el número de hembras en cada uno. Más mujeres significaban más cambia formas; más cambiadores proporcionarían los números para prevalecer en cualquier confrontación. Los ancianos y los consejos regionales idearon reglas y regulaciones para los matrimonios. A las mujeres sólo se les permitía casarse con terratenientes o altos soldados de clasificación. Cualquier metamorfo tenía que sobresalir en algo importante para merecer una hembra. Después de tantos años con una tremenda escasez de hembras, la homosexualidad era muy común, ampliamente aceptado y alentado. Muchos cambiadores optaban por pasar su vida con una pareja masculina y vivir una vida productiva muy feliz.

Fueron extremadamente extraños los casos en que un sumiso pudo tener hijos. No habían habido sino sólo seis los sumisos con esa suerte, pero ninguno en los últimos veinte años. Cuando un niño comenzaba a mostrar signos del inminente cambio, eran llevados a los ancianos de cada tribu, que los observaba hasta la etapa final mientras el proceso se llevaba a cabo. Cuando paso por primera vez, un cambio que había evolucionado hasta el punto de que no necesitar ser desencadenado por los vampiros, se caería en una de dos categorías: dominantes o sumisos.

Los dominantes eran la mayoría y podían elegir cualquier trabajo que quisieran entre lo que estaba disponible; en forma de lobo eran dos veces el tamaño de cualquier sumiso. Después estaban los dominantes por etapas, a los lobos más grandes y más fuertes se les ofrecieron un puesto en el ejército, lo que era un honor. Su tarea principal era la protección de su territorio y forma de vida. Los otros podrían elegir entre lo que estaba disponible, desde dar mantenimiento a los paneles solares y los molinos de viento que cosechan la energía a convertir en electricidad y así poder trabajar la tierra, entre otras tareas. Después de la crisis energética del dos mil ciento veinticinco, los humanos desistieron en función de los combustibles fósiles y perfeccionaron las tecnologías para cosechar la energía del sol y el viento.

Los sumisos, por otro lado, se colocaban bajo una estricta supervisión por cuarenta y ocho horas. Los pocos afortunados comenzarían un ciclo de calor inmediatamente y fueron buscados después de los mejores pretendientes en la tierra, para aparearse y reproducirse. No se apareaban en su primer ciclo, solo luego de seis meses a un año más tarde cuando el segundo se llevaba a cabo. Durante ese tiempo, no tenían la oportunidad de elegir un marido que proteger y amar por el resto de sus vidas. Si ellos no entraban en un ciclo de calor, sus padres tendrían la oportunidad para comprar su libertad. Si por alguna razón sus padres no podían cubrir la cantidad astronómica, serían destinados a una vida de servidumbre; un destino peor que la muerte si se les preguntara. Una vez convertidos en esclavos no había vuelta atrás y no existía manera de escapar de su destino. Desde el gran levantamiento de la pandemia y las eventuales diferencias entre familias, estas leyes se habían impuesto para hacer frente a las necesidades inmediatas y, como solía ocurrir, quedaron como parte de su cultura.

-Vamos a acampar aquí para pasar la noche; salgan de fase para que pueda ponerles sus collares de nuevo. Y sin trucos raros ¡o se encontrará con el final de mi látigo!-De sumisos sus vidas no valían nada y, aunque eran bastante caros, nadie era penalizado por matar a uno de ellos. El líder de la caravana sólo tenía que reembolsar al propietario por lo que pagó, pero esto era algo que ningún transportista pensaba hacer.

Los tres sumisos en la caravana pasaron de nuevo a sus cuerpos humanos y esperaron de rodillas al transportador para que les colocara los collares de nuevo en su lugar. Después que cada collar hubo hecho clic en sus cuellos y asegurado con la llave especial hecha de forma individual para cada collar, se les permitió ir hacer sus necesidades y lavarse.

Los sumisos que estaban destinados a ser esclavos, su objetivo principal era para aplacar las necesidades sexuales de sus propietarios, mejor conocidos como "maestros". El día que un sumiso era equipado con el collar en su cuello, era el último día de su vida y el primer día de su existencia.

El collar estaba hecho de una aleación de hierro especial, muy fuerte e irrompible, pero lo suficientemente flexible para tener forma de círculo. En su momento los seres humanos lo utilizaban en aviones debido a su resistencia y peso ligero. Cualquier esclavo que trataba de entrar en fase mientras usaba el collar era decapitado por este mismo debido a la forma en que les calzaba. Lamentablemente, en los últimos años esta había sido la forma más común que tenían los sumisos para poner fin a sus miserables vidas. Si un esclavo sentía que no podía seguir, simplemente cambiaba y en pocos segundos todo había terminado. Seth pensó en ello más de una vez; la primera había sido durante su iniciación como un sumiso, una ocasión de su vida que prefirió enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente.

-¿Sabes quién te compró?-Susurró un hombre que se había presentado como Embry.

-No, ¿y tú?-Pregunto Seth, en el mismo tono bajo.

-He oído que algunos nombres antes, pero no sé quién va con quién.

-¿Qué nombres escuchaste?-Le pregunto un joven tosco, con una profunda cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara. Los lobos habían aumentado su resistencia a las enfermedades pero, a diferencia de los dominantes, los sumisos aún podían quedar con cicatrices si la herida era profunda o si eran quemados severamente. Se presentó como Michael.

-Escuché Black y Uley, y había un tercero, pero se dieron cuenta de que estaba escuchando y me dieron un manotazo para que me alejara.

-Mierda, espero no irme con los Black-Añadió Michael.

-¿Por qué?

-El padre, William, es bastante decente, ni siquiera toma sumisos; pero él da libre reinado a su hijo, Jacob, es una pesadilla lo que hace. No tiene ningún problema en durar más que un par de semanas con un sirviente, algunos ni siquiera unos pocos días, es una de las razones por las que hay escasez de sumisos.

-Todos son lo mismo, te golpean y te joden-Intervino Seth tristemente.

-No Black, él es un monstruo. Conocido por reducir a un sumiso a papilla por apenas levantar la mirada o hablar sin permiso.

-¡¿Quién demonios les dio permiso, hijos de puta madre, para hablar?!-El transportador empezó a golpear a los tres con un bastón rígido que hacia un ruido espantoso cuando se movía a través del aire, cada impacto de los golpes los obligo a quedar tendidos en el suelo. Se sentía como el fuego y el relámpago que golpeaban a la vez, borrando cualquier otro pensamiento o sensación.

-Si fuera por mí les pego un tiro aquí, pero sus propietarios me pagamos por adelantado para librarte de ustedes.

Los tres metamorfos cojearon y se arrastraron hasta el campamento, donde el líder del transporte arrojó un pedazo de pan y un poco de carne en el suelo para cada uno de ellos. Tomaron su miserable cena, trataron de limpiar la mayor cantidad de suciedad de su comida como pudieron y comieron lo que se les dio en silencio, con la espalda aún palpitante a causa del castigo más reciente.

América del Norte y Canadá estaban unidos como un solo país y divididos de manera desigual en dos territorios: el este y el oeste. Aunque lograr aquella división no fue sencillo, sucedió después de mucho derramamiento de sangre y dolor. En cierto modo la batalla había sido similar a la guerra civil que se libró por los seres humanos casi once siglos en el pasado. Al final, el Este, que cubrió los tres tercios del territorio, fue reclamado por la familia Black, eran guerreros sin miedo y la pérdida de la matriarca de la familia a manos del enemigo encendió la llama que les impulsó e infundio fuerza, otorgándoles la victoria. El señor William Black, junto a su hijo Jacob, formaron la manda más poderosa y temida en América.

Todo había cambiado; la sociedad tenía nuevas normas y divisiones. La posición más alta pertenecía a los dueños de la tierra, en el caso del oriente, eran los Black. Justo por debajo de ellos estaban las hembras, que, aunque eran tratadas como muñecas de porcelana, tenían que dar a sus compañeros a tantos niños como sus cuerpos les permitiera. Cualquier hombre que tuviera una hija inmediatamente escalaba un peldaño en la escala social. Debajo de las mujeres estaban los oficiales de alto rango del ejército, especialmente los dedicados a la protección de loa terratenientes. Los soldados fueron seguidos por el grupo más grande: los criados.

Los sirvientes trabajaban en las pocas industrias que todavía funcionaban. La agricultura, la ingeniería y como ayuda en las fincas. Los Black controlaban la industria de la carne y los productos lácteos; además de la carne de vaca, proporcionaban leche y huevos para toda la región oriental y partes de América central. Esta fue la industria más prolífica, ya que constaba de los principales alimentos consumidos por los cambia formas. Además, también poseían miles de hectáreas dedicadas al maíz, papa, trigo y heno.

No había celebridades, no había deportes profesionales, ni televisión, ni radio ni Internet.

La industria de la comunicación se hizo obsoleta y se consideró innecesaria, ya que los metamorfos de la misma manda podían comunicarse telepáticamente a través de miles de kilómetros de forma automática. Aun si el cambia forma fuera de un grupo diferente la comunicación era todavía posible, pero no era inmediata. Cuando los licántropos reconstruyeron el mundo que necesitaban dando prioridad a la comida y la defensa, estas se convirtieron en las industrias más importantes.

Después de terminar su cena los sumisos fueron atados a un tronco de árbol grueso usando el bucle que cada uno de ellos tenía en sus cuellos. Tenían que dormir en el suelo en una posición semi sentada porque la cadena no era lo suficientemente larga para permitir que se acostaran. Todos estaban desnudos, ya que nadie se había molestado en darles algo para cubrirse con desde la subasta.

A pesar de todo era una hermosa noche; la oscuridad aterciopelada del cielo nocturno estaba llena de millones de diamantes brillantes, bailando entre sí de alegría interminable. Seth miró hacia el cielo preguntándose cómo tanta belleza podría ser testigo de los horrores que él y los otros tenían que pasar de forma diaria.

-¿Alguna vez te asustas Seth?-Pregunto Embry; esta sería una de esas raras ocasiones en que sería capaz de hablar con otra persona, alguien que entendiera exactamente cómo se sentía.

-Sí, todo el tiempo, a nadie le gusta el dolor, ya sabes, ¿y tú?

-Por supuesto…-Embry se detuvo un minuto-Seth ¿cuántos años tienes?

-No estoy seguro, hace mucho que deje de recordar mis cumpleaños, no hay nada que celebrar todos modos. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que estoy cerca de veintinueve. ¿Y tú?-Al igual que cualquier otro esclavo, la edad de Seth no era evidente en su apariencia. Su apariencia física se había congelado a la edad en que cambio por primera vez. En el caso de Seth, siempre iba a parecer un chico de catorce años.

-Tengo veinticuatro, mi viejo maestro se enamoró del capitán de la guardia y decidió venderme-Explicado Embry.

-He tenido a dos amos. La primera vez me fue muy mal, casi me mató en varias ocasiones. Fue horrible para todos, no sólo yo, incluso su padre fue víctima de su ira muchas veces. Como era de esperar fue asesinado durante un viaje de caza, nunca se encontró a la persona que lo hizo, pero nadie estaba buscando realmente un culpable, todo el mundo se alegró porque se había ido, sobre todo yo. Estuve con él durante cinco años, pero los sentí más, como cincuenta. Con el segundo no fue tan malo, sólo el habitual dominantes rico. Al menos sus palizas nunca se fueron de sus manos, y me entrenó para ser todo lo que se puede esperar de un sumiso. El primero nunca me entrenó, lo cual era darme una paliza cada vez que he cometía un error… Se casó con una mujer de Brasil y ella le exigió que se deshiciera de mí.

La espalda de Seth estaba adolorida de los azotes que recibió antes y frotarse contra el tronco de un árbol no estaba ayudando a sanar lo suficientemente rápido:

-Mierda mi espalda me está molestando-Dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse lo mejor que pudo.

-Acércate un poco-La petición de Embry era extraña, pero Seth no lo cuestionó, años de obedecer las órdenes hicieron de él alguien programado para obedecer sin rechistar.

Seth sintió una mano cálida en su espalda deslizándose, siempre tan suave sobre la carne magullada. Una ola de alivio le envolvía, el dolor disminuyo hasta que sólo sintió una ligera molestia. Volvió la cabeza hacia Embry, con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y el asombro.

-Eres un sanador-Susurró Seth. Embry asintió afirmativamente con miedo a reconocer su don-¿Nunca se le dijiste a tu amor?-Pregunto.

-Él lo sabía, pero me prohibió decir nada. Mi única suposición es que él no quería perderme, yo siempre hice lo que me pedía y así es como él me pagó-El dolor y la tristeza se marcaban en las facciones de Embry mientras contaba la historia de lo que él, obviamente, consideraba una traición.

-Tú le querías-Seth pronunció aquellas palabras con miedo de decirlas en voz alta. Era contra la ley que un sumiso a enamorase; si lo hicieran, podrían morir en el acto. Sin hacer preguntas. Incluso si era sólo una sospecha; cuando se trataba de los sumisos, los derechos civiles eran inexistentes. Una vez más, Embry asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

Seth estaba perplejo; nunca había conocido a nadie tan fascinante como Embry. Incluso después de todos los años de abuso, Seth mantuvo su humanidad; negándose a ser convertido en un animal. Su compasión no conocía límites y se sintió extrañamente atraído por el hombre a su lado. No una atracción sexual, sino una fraternal. Compartieron un vínculo que había sido grabado en su propia piel al igual que las muchas cicatrices que tenían. Embry mantuvo su cabeza agachada mientas gruesas gotas saladas caían de ella. Seth simplemente agarró su mano entrelazando sus dedos y acomodo la cabeza de Embry en su hombro. La sed de Embry para el contacto humano le permitió aceptar el don de la amistad que Seth le estaba dando, aunque fuera sólo por una noche. Los sumisos nunca formaban lazos con otros sumisos, sabían que la persona a su lado de podría ser asesinada delante de sus ojos y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto, excepto sufrir en silencio.

-¡Levántense y brillen mis meaos!-Gritó el transportista, al mismo tiempo que él y sus ayudantes orinaban sobre los tres sumisos. Ellos fueron tomados por sorpresa y amordazados mientras sentían como algunos de los líquidos pútridos caían en sus bocas. Los hombres sólo se rieron de ellos, luego los soltaron y llevaron al arroyo para que se lavaran. Ellos sabían que no podían entregarlos apestando a orina o no recibirían el pago total por sus servicios. Era ridículo que pudieran ser entregados con moretones, pero no apestosos o jodidos. Esa era la única razón por la que no fueron violados la noche anterior como los transportistas querían, sus propietarios podrían inspeccionarlos tan pronto como llegaron a su destino y si había evidencia de actividad sexual reciente, les habría sido reducido una parte del dinero.

El aroma de los huevos y el tocino alcanzó los tres sumisos e hizo sus bocas se hicieran agua y sus estómagos se quejan en voz alta. Pero no quisieron darles ningún alimento, estaban programados para llegar antes del mediodía y si sus propietarios querían darles de comer que eso incurriera en sus gastos. Después de todo, estaban asquerosamente ricos y tenía dinero para gastar en comida para los perros.

Después de correr durante tres horas llegaron a la propiedad de la Uley´s. Su propietario, Sam Uley, era un socio de los Black y el mejor amigo de Jacob desde la infancia. Era tan guapo como cruel; sin querer una esposa, a pesar de que podría haber tenido cualquier mujer que quisiera. Él nunca le importó casarse por qué prefería permanecer soltero, dispuesto a aceptar a un compañero masculino o femenino. Era una torre de metro ochenta y nueve de puro músculo, lo que le otorgó el apodo de "La Gran Muralla". Sus padres habían muerto durante la pandemia, pero William Black básicamente lo habían adoptado como otro de sus hijos, compartiendo su riqueza con él.

Un soldado los interceptó cuando se acercaron al borde de la propiedad. Los soldados eran demasiado entusiastas cuando se trataba de la protección de las fincas y los terratenientes. Ellos eran muy conscientes de la humillación diría que recibiría un soldado inútil: serian despojados de su rango, tendrían que unirse a los sirvientes y convertirse en un ciudadano normal sin los privilegios que ser militar proporcionaba.

-¿Qué negocio tienes aquí?-Preguntó el soldado.

-Estoy entregando unos sumisos para los señores Uley y Black; los compraron en las subastas en Georgia y dieron instrucciones para uno de ellos de ser entregados aquí. Tengo todo el papeleo.

-Así es, el último murió hace una semana. Espero que éste dure más porque él se pone de un humor de perros cuando no tiene un sumiso que joder.

-Yo no le doy ninguna garantía, acabo de transportarlos. Es suficiente con tener que aguantar a estas criaturas.

-¿Cuál es el suyo?

-No me importa, que elija; de cualquier forma, para mis son todos iguales.

-Tú…-El soldado señaló a Embry-Espero que tengas el culo listo, porque tu nuevo amo no te va a soltar hasta que no puedas caminar, o hasta que mueras.

Seth se encogió ante la idea de Embry muriendo a manos de su nuevo amo, pero lo único que podía hacer era dar una mirada de reojo a su nuevo amigo antes de que se alejara con el líder de la caravana.

¿Quién sabe?, tal vez el muerto en pocos días sería él, como el transportador, dijo: no había garantías.

Corrieron durante una hora antes de llegar a una hermosa propiedad, rodeada de robles altos y acre tras acre de hermosos campos verdes. Había varios graneros de heno de hasta treinta o cuarenta pies, junto a estanques y árboles frutales. Al igual que en la propiedad Uley, un soldado les interceptó al instante en que pusieron una pata en la tierra.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Estoy entregando estos dos sumisos, el señor Black los compro-El soldado miró desinteresado y disgustado a los dos sumisos restantes, Seth y Michael.

-Sígueme, debe ser para Jacob; Carlos, su sumiso, murió hace cinco días, supongo que Jacob se entero que alguien más lo estaba cogiendo y lo mato.

-¿Cómo le mató?-Preguntó uno de los ayudantes con la única intención de asustar a los sumisos.

-Se lo follo continuamente hasta que su cuerpo termino con hemorragia masiva; incluso se nos invitó a algunos de nosotros para unirnos a la diversión-Todos se rieron cuando el soldado hizo un recuerdo mental de la apariencia del cuerpo cuando él y otros dos lo llevaban para quemarlo. Seth y Michael sintieron un escalofrío comenzar en el cuello y terminar en la espalda baja cuando dieron cuenta que estaban destinados a la misma suerte cruel.

Corrieron dentro de los límites de la propiedad a lo largo de otros treinta minutos, viendo varios caseríos que por su cuenta parecían pequeños barrios. Todos ellos tenían hermosos jardines; uno con juguetes en el patio, Seth no pudo evitar el anhelo y tristeza en su corazón al verse frente a eso. Él siempre soñó con tener una familia propia, sabía que era imposible, que el hogar probablemente pertenecía a un oficial de alto rango o a un héroe de guerra y nunca podría pertenecer a un sumiso. Los jardines estaban repletos de árboles de manzana y derivas de lavanda, el aroma era dulce y tentador.

El grupo estaba en asombro cuando la casa más hermosa que alguno de ellos había visto nunca apareció a la vista. Sólo podría ser descrita como salida de un cuento de hadas. Esa mansión habría puesto el castillo de Cenicienta en vergüenza. Tres pisos de altura, cinco torres y un techo empinado. El exterior consistía en ladrillos grises con ventanas pareadas establecidos en arcos y combinados con grandes ventanales. Había varios balcones de las que sólo podría ser las principales habitaciones de la mansión. Exuberante vegetación a su alrededor con líneas de cedros sobresalían a cada lado de la casa. Un bosque denso se pudo observar a un lado de ella.

La vista en el patio delantero habría convertido a cualquier hombre en piedra. Había un par de lobos masivos que luchaban o jugaban, era difícil ver la diferencia. Uno de ellos era una bestia de plata con un rostro negro; el otro era aún más grande que el primero y tenía un color muy singular, marrón rojizo.

A medida que el pequeño grupo se acercó, dejaron sus juegos bruscos y se volvieron hacia ellos:

-Señor, este hombre y sus compañeros traen a los sumisos que su padre compró recientemente.

-Ya era hora que llegaran; estoy teniendo un serio caso de bolas azules-El pensamiento vino de parte de la bestia rojiza-Fuera de fase. Quiero verles como seres humanos-Su voz mental goteo con autoridad.

Ninguno de los sumisos dijo o hizo nada, solo se quedaron de rodillas con los ojos clavados en el suelo hasta que el transportista les puso los collares. No se les permitió levantar sus ojos para mirar a los dominantes, ya que se consideraba una falta de respeto. Con el rabillo del ojo que pudieron ver como los lobos, el de plata y el rojizo, cambiaban de nuevo a su forma humana.

Los dos hombres delante de ellos sólo podrían describirse como los ejemplares más perfectos de todas las criaturas míticas. Ambos comparten las características de los nativos americanos, claro signo de su ascendencia. Ambos tenían la más hermosa piel color caramelo con espeso pelo negro y una nariz orgullosa. El lobo de plata era un hombre apuesto que no aparenta más de dieciocho años, un poco más de seis pies de altura, brazos fuertes y una fuerte mandíbula. Tenía el ceño fruncido permanente en su rostro y una postura que gritaba que no era uno de retroceder de una pelea.

El lobo rojizo estaba cerca de los dos metros de altura, con grandes brazos fuertes, labios carnosos y una expresión intimidante en su rostro. Su aspecto joven, sin parecer de más de dieciséis años, en marcado contraste con la oscuridad en su expresión. Seth había sido siempre muy perceptivo, lo que probablemente le salvó la vida en varias ocasiones. Era una habilidad muy conveniente para poder predecir el estado de ánimo de los maestros, sus necesidades y deseos. Eso, además de su comportamiento dulce, representaba su vejez. Sintió que el lobo era un individuo verdaderamente preocupado, un alma perdida incapaz de encontrar la paz dentro de sí mismo. Para la mayoría de la gente que parecería ser cruel; para Seth, una víctima de su reputación.

Lo que hizo aún más aterrador para los sumisos fue el hecho de que estaban muy bien dotados. Más temprano que tarde iban a experimentar de primera mano esos monstruos enterrándose profundamente dentro de ellos. Seth se estremeció ante el recuerdo de todas las veces que había sido abusado sexualmente.

-De pie-Ordeno un hombre con una voz profunda. Se dieron cuenta de que venía del más alto de los dos.

-Mierda, que son dos cosas pequeñas y escuálidas-Dijo el rojizo con una expresión de disgusto. Caminó alrededor, inspeccionándoles como si fueran caballos. Él pinchada y tocaba de la forma más humillante, haciéndolos inclinarse para asegurarse de que no habían sido violados en el camino.

-¿Debo llamar a Carlos señor?-Preguntó uno de los otros soldados.

-No, voy a elegir el mío y te llevaras el otro a su habitación. Le está bien por optar a tomar una siesta en lugar de unirse a los ejercicios.

-Lamento decir esto Jacob, pero tu padrino es un vago perezoso-Comentó el lobo de plata.

-Lo conozco, Paul.

Jacob siguió dando vueltas a ambos sumisos que para ese momento estaban temblando como hojas durante un huracán. Él estaba inspeccionándolos, decidiendo cuál sería su próxima víctima.

-Quiero que esta-Jacob dijo apuntando hacia Seth.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué señor? Él es más pequeño que el otro-Interrogado uno de los soldados.

-Exactamente Jared, por lo que es seguro asumir que va a ser más fuerte-Él se unió al otro en una sinfonía de risa maliciosa-Llévenlo adentro, aféitenle la cabeza y consigan limpiarlo. Entonces llévenlo a mi habitación y encadénenlo. Estaré allí en breve para tomar lo que es mío.

-Toma el otro y llévalo a la habitación de Carlos; no sé si también quiera deshacerse de esa fregona sucia en la cabeza, que lo decida él.

Un sirviente se acercó a Seth y, agarrándolo del brazo, tiró de él hacia la casa. Con el rabillo del ojo Seth vio a su nuevo amo mirarlo lujuriosamente mientras que el lobo llamado Paul, le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras compartían una risa maliciosa. Seth sabía que su destino estaba sellado; él tenía un nuevo amo, Jacob Black, el maestro más despiadado en el mundo dominante

Siendo su único consuelo la posibilidad de que su sufrimiento podría terminar muy pronto.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Wauh, traducir es mas cansado de lo que parece... Pero estoy satisfecho con mi trabajo hasta ahora. Me gustaria saber sus opiniones al respecto, ya saben, un review que diga que les parece la historia, o si hay partes que no entendieron, o en donde me equivoque; toda critica es bien recibida n_n**

**Hopelees-chan! espero leer tu opinion pronto, nos leemos la proxima semana con el proximo capitulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno lo admito, ya lei este fic ya conosco la historia, pero traducirlo me hace sentir un poco triste por todas las cosas que le pasan al pobre Seth T_T_**

**_Pero eso no quita sea una buena historia hahaha espero les guste el segundo cap!_**

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

-Edward, ven conmigo, tenemos que dejar este sumiso listo para Jacob, y sabes que no le gusta esperar.

-¿Por qué yo? Sólo estoy aquí tomando un respiro de la cocina. Tengo cosas que hacer-Respondió un desinteresado Edward.

-Vamos hombre, no me gusta ir allí abajo, al menos ven a hacerle compañía.

-¿Por qué debería? Yo ni siquiera le agradaría.

-Ed´, eres un idiota. Acaba de llegar, no tomará mucho tiempo. ¿Viste qué tan pequeña es esta cosa? Es una criatura de aspecto realmente patético-En ese momento las cejas fruncidas de Edward subieron en su frente y el rostro, contorsionado una mueca de asco y lástima.

-Al igual que tú, es tan lindo. ¡Vamos, será mejor que mantener un ojo en ti!-El criado entró en el interior de la casa llevando a Seth a rastras. Edward no pudo evitar fijarse en el número de cicatrices horizontales en la piel del chico. Algunas de ellas un poco elevadas, pero cada una de ellas era un testimonio de algún horror pasado. Edward les siguió por dos tramos de escaleras estrechas hasta que llegaron a una habitación rancia en el sótano. No tenía muebles con la excepción de una silla vieja, pero tenía una estufa de leña y un baño con una pequeña ducha.

El sirviente, que en ese momento Seth sabía se llamaba Peter, lo sujeto del los hombros y le su recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo antes de cortarlo con un cuchillo. A continuación, tomó una navaja y le afeitó la cabeza a Seth al ras. El pequeño sumiso gimió internamente viendos sus trenzas cayendo al suelo; a él siempre le gustaba que llevar el pelo largo. Y la cabeza afeitada fue sólo el primero de una serie de actos humillantes.

Edward abrió la ducha y empujó a Seth en el interior antes de entregarle la navaja:

-Rasura la cara, la entrepierna, el culo y las axilas. A tu maestro no le gusta sus sumisos tengan vello corporal. Luego toma ese jabón y límpiate a ti mismo muy bien, especialmente toda la suciedad de debajo de las uñas y las orejas-Seth apresuradamente hizo todo lo que el chico le instruyó, a sabiendas de que sería muy perjudicial para él sí hacia que el amo se enojara en su primer día allí.

-Si quieres sobrevivir tienes que ser respetuoso y saber tu lugar. Nunca se debe hablar a menos que se te pida y se te de permiso para contestar. Vas a complacer el maestro cada vez que quiera y como quiera. Cada mañana un sirviente le llevara su desayuno y el te dará de comer. En función de su horario de ese día probablemente obtendrá su primera sesión de polvo. Cuando se valla debes irá al pequeño cuarto de baño en su habitación y entrar en la ducha. No dejes que tu maestro encuentre ninguna suciedad en ti o tendrás que pagarlo con sangre y el dolor-Explico rápidamente Edward.

-¿Has sido entrenado?-Le preguntó Peter, cuando Seth no le respondió hizo un gesto para darle una bofetada, pero Edward lo detuvo.

-Idiota, que no le diste permiso para hablar, no lo castigues por su estupidez.

-Responde a mi pregunta ¡perro!-Bramó Peter después de dirigirle a Edward una mirada. Si las miradas mataran, Edward habría pasado a formar parte de las historias de su gente.

-Sí señor, yo he sido entrenado-Respondió Seth con una sutil voz. Una de las marcas comerciales de los sumisos.

-Por tu bien espero que el maestro anterior haya hecho un buen trabajo-La voz de Edward tenía un tinte de tristeza y compasión en ella.

-Date prisa-Pidió Peter con impaciencia-Odio estar aquí abajo, es espeluznante…

Seth salió de la ducha y se seco a toda prisa antes de ser dirigido al fregadero para lavarse los dientes. Después de lo que ellos llamaban "la rutina de desinfección", lo dirigieron a un conjunto diferente de las escaleras de las que iban sótano. Esta vez subió cuatro tramos de escaleras que abarcaban dos plantas. Al llegar a lo que Seth podía adivinar era el segundo piso, caminaban por un pasillo ancho.

El pequeño sumisa se sintió aún más pequeño entre toda la grandeza delante de él. Los suelos eran de mármol puro y múltiples obras de arte colgaban de las paredes. Las paredes estaban pintadas en diferentes tonos de amarillo, marrón, calabaza y blanco. Podía ver hermosos arreglos de flores en la parte superior de un par de floreros que fueron empujadas contra las paredes. Toda la zona olía a rosas y parecía brillante y limpia. No podía dejar de reír internamente pensando que nunca había visto una mazmorra tan hermosa.

Para todos los efectos prácticos, esto sería su cárcel, a él nunca se le permitiría salir sin ser escoltado por su maestro o alguien designado por él. No era como que pudiera escapar. Su amo lo encontraría en cuestión de minutos. Aunque Jacob no lo encontrara, con quien se topara sin duda lo entregaría de nuevo a su amo. Esa sería la reunión más corta; incluso antes de que pudiera tomar aliento estaría muerto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si se les daba la oportunidad de que pudieran tomar cualquier tipo de decisiones. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía que pensar por su cuenta. Desde que a los catorce años se inició como un esclavo sumiso, que no había podido decidir nada sobre su vida o su cuerpo. La única decisión que se enfrentaba a diario era morir o vivir un día más. Morir fue fácil, solo necesitaba provocar a su amo para que lo matara o tomar el asunto en sus propias manos y entrar en fase mientras llevaba su collar. El pensamiento había pasado por la cabeza, pero él era un sobreviviente. Era una de esas personas que podrían vivir bajo circunstancias imposibles, lo que fue tristemente divertido ya que se consideró que era muy débil.

A medida que avanzaban por el largo pasillo vio varias puertas cerradas muy lejos una de la otra y se preguntó a dónde conducirían esas puertas. Una de estas puertas llevaría a su prisión, al lugar donde estaría expuesto a la mayor degradación y peor dolor paralizante. Sólo tuvo dos maestros en su vida, pero él era muy consciente de que para un sumiso, había vivido una larga vida. La mayoría de los esclavos nunca lograban pasar más de veinte años, muchos ni siquiera lo que les quedara de adolescencia. A su edad podría ser considerado viejo.

-Esta es tu parada, perro-Anunciado Peter.

Se detuvieron frente a una serie de pesadas puertas talladas de una forma que parecían rústicas y adornadas al mismo tiempo. Hecho de una madera de caoba rica, tallada con hileras de cuadros concéntricos. Para una puerta de aspecto tan pesado, se abrió suavemente y sin hacer ningún sonido.

Después de que el grupo entró en la sala de Seth no pudo evitar sentir que su respiración quedaba atrapada dentro de su garganta sin querer salir o entrar de su cuerpo. La habitación tenía que ser del tamaño de una pequeña casa. A la derecha se podía ver un estudio con un enorme escritorio cubierto de papeles y libros. El lado derecho de la pared detrás de la mesa tenía del piso al techo estanterías que flanquean una ventana de cristal. Desde la distancia Seth no podía discernir los títulos de los libros, pero con la esperanza que se le permitiera leer al menos uno de ellos. Hasta el día en que se transformo había sido un buen estudiante y disfrutaba aprendiendo. Él siempre hizo lo más difícil en un esfuerzo por compensar a los ojos de su padre sus muchos defectos.

La zona de estar, formada por dos sofás blancos, una mesa de café y dos mesas laterales con una lámpara en cada uno. Después de pasar por la sala de estar entraron en la habitación del dormitorio principal. Contra la pared había una cama _King Size_ con dosel y un acabado en mármol oscuro con acentos marrones. La cabecera estaba tapizada en cuero fino. Los postes de la cama eran pilares de gran tamaño y tenían detalles ornamentales ricos y complejos rematados con molduras de corchete. El latón antiguo en que acababa era la joya de la corona de esta oda a la opulencia. La cama estaba sin hacer, pero incluso desde la distancia Seth supuso que era muy suave y cómoda. No había podido dormir en una cama en tantos años que dudaba que pudiera, incluso si se le daba la oportunidad.

-Bienvenido a la última habitación que jamás habitaras; ya que nunca ha habido un sumiso capaz de salir de esta habitación, con vida.

-Detente Peter, no hay necesidad de ser cruel, estás asustando al niño-Regañado Edward. Seth podía ver que mientras Peter era insensible y cruel, Edward tenía un buen corazón.

-No estoy siendo cruel Ed´, simplemente realista. Sabes tan bien como yo, cómo trata Jacob a sus esclavos-Explico Peter en un tono sin sentido.

Edward parecía pensativo por un minuto antes, añadió:

-Él es un buen chico, aunque sin suerte-Se detuvo para tomar un respiro antes de continuar, era obvio que la tarea de introducir Seth a su nuevo entorno le preocupaba enormemente-A través de esa puerta encontrarás en el baño de tu maestro y el vestuario. El tuyo es el pequeño cuarto de baño contiguo, puedes entrar a través de la puerta a la derecha-Seth tomó notas mentales de todo lo que se le estaba mostrando, sabía nadie contestaba preguntas y esperaban que se supiera todas las respuestas. Él echó un vistazo en el interior del cuarto de baño, en el extremo pudo ver una bañera de hidromasaje y lo que supuso era parte de la puerta de la ducha. Había ropa y toallas en el suelo y el gabinete del fregadero. Seth sabía que tenían ese trabajo guardado para él; la organización de esa habitación probablemente le llevaría un día o dos.

-Será tu responsabilidad mantener la habitación y los baños limpios. Vas a cambiar la ropa de cama todos los días; sobre todo porque por lo general tienen sangre en ellas, será tu sangre-Seth sintió un escalofrío momentáneo por todo su cuerpo, sabiendo que su destino había sido sellado en el minuto que camino dentro de esa habitación-Vas a hacer tu propia ropa a mano, pero no tienes que lavar la ropa de tu señor, solo tienes que ordenarla y poner las cestas en el pasillo lo más pronto posible. Serán devueltos en el mismo lugar por la tarde.

-Tu maestro es una persona muy reservada y prefiere disfrutar de sus comidas en su habitación. Nunca debes comer cualquiera de su comida, ¿me oyes? Nunca. No importa si él está lleno y satisfecho como una garrapata, no toques su comida. Él te alimentara con lo que determine que mereces y/o necesites. ¿Comprendes todo esto?-Seth asintió afirmativamente-Eso espero, por tu bien y por el mío. Estoy cansado de dar el mismo discurso cada semana-El tono de Peter fue uno de desdén. Fue muy preocupante que no quería ser molestado en dar el mismo discurso cada semana, pero no le importaba la razón por la que tuvo que entrenar a un nuevo sumiso cada semana. Seth palideció ante la constatación de que su nuevo amo era tan horrible como Michael dijo que era. Su instinto le decía que era el caso del momento en que puso los ojos en él. Todavía oraba, y esperaba, que se hubiera equivocado.

-Tu maestro estará aquí dentro de poco, espero que estés listo. Dispuso de su último esclavo hace varios días y por ahora es probable que este tan cachondo como tres tomcat balled-Añadido Peter con una mirada que se parecía peligrosamente a la piedad. Muy poco probable, ya que la piedad era una emoción que nunca se perdería en un sumiso.

-Ven-Sacó Seth hacia la pared detrás de la mesa del comedor. Allí estaba, desde el momento en que Seth puso un pie en esa hermosa habitación se había estado preguntando dónde estaría su cadena. Oculta por la mesa, era una pesada cadena con un extremo atornillado a la pared, el otro extremo tenía un gancho que cerraba en el anillo por el cuello. Como era de esperar, no había cama, ni siquiera una manta en el suelo frío.

-Cada vez que tu amo entre en la habitación debes estar de rodillas con los ojos en el suelo, si has sido entrenado como dijiste, no deberías tener problema con eso. Espero que lo recuerdes, porque, puede salvarte la vida-Explicó Edward. Él debía asegurarse de hacer todo, en su poder, para prolongar la vida de Seth. El sumiso puso de rodillas y Edward procedió a bloquear la cadena en su lugar.

-Buena suerte, pequeño-Dijo Edward con un tono melancólico y triste en su voz.

Después de que los sirvientes salieron de la habitación Seth se sentó en el piso y se relajo, por primera vez desde que comenzó el día. Se pasó una mano por el cuero cabelludo y sintió una extraña sensación por la falta de pelo. Era una pena; él, que siempre había logrado mantener su cabello hasta los hombros, el único signo de individualidad se le había permitido preservar; ahora ni siquiera tenía eso. Sintió las familiares punzadas en sus ojos mientras se llenaban de lágrimas, pero se recompuso limpiándolos de inmediato. Todo el mundo sabía que a ningún maestro le gusta ver a un sumiso llorando; más de uno había muerto a causa de aquella terrible infracción.

A partir de la posición del sol y a entraba por la ventana dedujo que debían ser entre las dos o tres de la tarde. Comenzó a estudiar la sala con más detalle cuando oyó el sonido de silbido cuando la puerta se abre y se cierra rápidamente. Fuertes pisadas se acercaron con prisa y el olor que había detectado en las pertenecientes de Jacob le alcanzo. Inmediatamente se puso de rodillas con las manos por los costados y los ojos fijos en el suelo para concentrarse en el diseño de las baldosas por lo que no tendría, ni siquiera un poco, la tentación de levantar la vista y mirar a su amo.

-Esto me gusta más; por lo menos esos dos idiotas lo hicieron bien esta vez-Comento-¡Arriba!-Seth se puso de pie rápidamente, pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en el suelo, ni siquiera se atrevió a mover los brazos sin querer arriesgarse a cualquier malentendido. Jacob pasó su mano áspera sobre el pecho y la entrepierna sin pelo de Seth-Lindo, supongo que los criados ya te dijeron, pero como no puedo confiar en nadie para dar instrucciones exactas tengo que hacerlo yo mismo; pero ten cuidado ya que sólo lo diré una vez. Si tengo que repetirlo voy a estar muy tentado a romperte algo, preferiblemente la cara. ¿Entiendes?

Seth asintió afirmativamente sabiendo muy bien que ningún ruido debía escapar de sus labios, sin importar qué.

-Bien, no hablas. Siempre debes estar limpio y sin pelo. Podrás dormir encadenado ya que no puedo confiar en nadie, especialmente un sucio sumiso que puede estar muy tentado a tratar de matarme mientras duermo. No que pudieras lograrlo, pero te daré un montón de razones para desear mi muerte. Por la mañana un siervo me trae el desayuno y espero que estés limpio y listo para cualquier cosa que se me antoje cuando despierte. Iras a buscar a mi bandeja para el almuerzo y la cena, y será mejor que la comida aun este caliente cuando llegues aquí o te arrepentirás de abrir los ojos por la mañana. ¿Estás comprendiendo? ¡Responde!

-Sí, amo-La voz de Seth hizo su nuevo tono de maestro por la mezquindad de un uno por ciento, no mucho, pero algo.

-Tú nunca vas a tocar mi comida, no me importa si tienes hambre; te alimentaré cuando me da la gana. Si se me olvida, ¿a quién le importa? He aprendido que los esclavos son más resistentes de lo que parecen… Ahora la parte divertida: usare tu boca y tu culo tantas veces como me parezca, eres mi propiedad y tengo la intención de obtener el valor de mi dinero. La única vez que te dejare subir en mi cama será cuando te llame para que pueda follarte Tan pronto como termine debes bajar y correr al baño a asearte, es decir, si puedes moverte; si no puedes caminar, no me importa siempre y cuando esté listo para cuando quiera tomarte de nuevo. ¿Puede tu diminuto cerebro comprender lo que estoy diciendo?

Seth sólo asintió con la cabeza, ya que no se le dijo que podía hablar.

-Pareces inteligente, al menos pareces estar adecuadamente entrenado, me ahorro la molestia. Ahora ven a chupármela, me puse duro tan pronto como me llego una bocanada de tu perfume-El aroma de un sumiso era muy atractivo para cualquier dominante, la cual fue una de las razones por las que inicialmente se les ocurrió la idea de usar los sumisos como esclavos sexuales.

El amo de Seth se acercó a la cama seguro de que Seth lo estaba siguiendo. Cuando se dio cuenta que no era el caso saltó en frente de su nuevo sumiso y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que casi lo dejó tirado a sus pies.

-Me retracto. Eres es un idiota, como cualquier otro sumiso que he tenido. Si estás buscando excusas para llegar a mi lado malo déjame decirte que no soy alguien que quieras tener como enemigo. ¡Ahora muévete antes de que te arrastre yo mismo!-Dado que Seth no podía hablar caminó hasta que la cadena le dio un tirón hacia atrás. Él se sostuvo de pie para que su amo lo viera y soltara.

-Joder, lo pegaron a la pared-Caminó hacia el sumiso desbloqueando la cadena con la llave que colgaba de su cuello, lo que le permitió caer al suelo con un tintineo algo fuerte.

Jacob se quitó los pantalones antes de entrar en la cama donde estaba sentado. Se tendió de frente a Seth.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Metete mi polla en la boca!

Seth subió con cuidado en la cama haciendo un esfuerzo para no moverse con demasiada fuerza y molestar a su amo. Estaba inclinándose hacia abajo, hacia la ingle de su amo cuando una gran mano agarró su rostro dolorosamente.

-Te lo advierto, si me raspas con los dientes tendrás que volver a preocuparte por ello, porque voy a tirártelos yo mismo-Seth hizo una nota mental para mantener los dientes debajo de la línea de sus labios para evitar cualquier accidente. Descendió hacia la cabeza esperando a meterla en su húmeda cavidad. El sumiso no podía dejar de sentir su cuerpo reaccionar al sabor y el aroma de su nuevo amo. No era en absoluto desagradable, tenía un olor a almizcle intenso, probablemente había estado haciendo ejercicio durante horas antes de que llegara Seth, teoría que fue confirmada por el sabor salado.

-Oh mierda, eso es de lo que estoy hablando-Jacob cerró los ojos para disfrutar del placer sexual y los leves temblores que recorrió su estómago cincelado y sus piernas. Su respiración se aceleró, su latido rítmico rápido y fuerte. Definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo; no había duda de ello. Seth se saco la punta para lamer toda su longitud acabando con besos cortos en la punta reluciente. La respiración de Jacob se hizo irregular hasta el punto que comenzó a gruñir. Empezó embistiendo contra la boca de Seth mientras gemía en voz alta.

Los movimientos de Seth se detuvieron por dos manos carnosas que lo sujetaban a cada lado de la cabeza.

-Basta de soplar, quiero follarte el culo, ¡en cuatro patas ahora!-Bramó Jacob con dificultad. Seth siguió las instrucciones y en un rápido movimiento Jacob se enterró de una sola estocada. Sin dar al sumiso un segundo para acostumbrarse a la intrusión comenzó a golpear para su completa satisfacción. Por supuesto, él no tenía ningún tipo de consideración; en lo que se refería a Jacob, Seth no era más que una forma de liberar su ira y la frustración sexual.

Seth se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza para evitar gritar que se sacó sangre y el sabor cobrizo le llenó la boca. Al menos había sido capaz de recibir la polla húmeda de su amo, lo que ayudó a la penetración. Él hizo todo lo posible para estabilizarse a sí mismo en la suave cama, pero su amo estaba tomándolo como un toro sediento de sangre. Todo su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia adelante cada vez que Jacob empujaba brutalmente su longitud dentro de él. Su gemido fue fuerte, sin importarle si alguien lo escuchaba.

Como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, el sumiso intentó desviar su mente lejos de la humillación que estaba atravesando hacia una fantasía. Tenía una imaginación viva y la usaba para escapar de su horrible realidad. En sus fantasías era una persona fuerte y amable, un dominante que hizo sentir orgullosa a toda su familia. A veces, un soldado cuyos actos de heroísmo le concedieron un puesto en las historias de su gente. Pero su favorito era simplemente viéndose a sí mismo como un padre, criando a sus hijos, además de una hermosa mujer.

-Oh mierda, te sientes tan bien-Gruñó Jacob sin aliento, con lo que devolvió a Seth a la realidad-Ojala te hubiera tenido desde antes, porque tienes un culo dulce perra… Oh, mierda voy a correrme… ¡Joder, sí!

Exclamó Jacob mientras se vaciaba a sí mismo en lo profundo del sumiso. Los dos estaban jadeando, exhaustos y cubiertos de sudor, pero por razones diferentes. Mientras Jacob estaba tomando el sol por los resultados de su éxtasis sexual, Seth estaba agradecido que todo había terminado. La intrusión había sido especialmente dolorosa ya que su amo era enorme en el departamento de la planta baja. Jacob se salió de él y se derrumbó sobre la cama, Seth estaba débil de brazos y piernas, se movió debajo y se dio cuenta de que la única razón que no había caído en su cara era porque su amo le sostenía. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para comenzar a moverse y poder salir de la cama por las instrucciones que recibió antes, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡Fuera de mi cama, perro de mierda, te lo advertí!-Tan pronto como la última sílaba salió de sus labios pateó a Seth en un costado haciéndole caer de la cama. Estaba adolorido y ya podía ver un moretón formándose, Jacob probablemente le quebró una costilla o dos. Él no lloriqueo y mucho menos se quejo, simplemente se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño con una cojera pronunciada que hizo reír a su maestro.

-Oh sí, te deje cojeando, al menos aún puedes caminar. Disfrútalo, porque al final del día probable tengas que arrastrarte para moverte… Termina de limpiarte y vuelve, tienes cinco minutos.

Seth corrió al baño lo mejor que pudo, salto en la ducha y se concentro en el lavado de su abusado trasero y los muslos, en los que podía sentir las vetas de sangre seca. En el momento en que su amo le empaló sintió como la sangre corría por su pierna y oró para que nada de eso terminara a la cama. Se secó y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación para ponerse de nuevo al servicio de su amo.

El resto del día transcurrió con un encuentro sexual después de otro. El sumiso perdio la cuenta del número de veces que su amo le tomó, él sólo sabía que sus labios estaban agrietados y su culo no dejaba de sangrar. Seth estaba adolorido hasta el punto de que no podía caminar más. Además estaba extremadamente débil debido a la falta de alimento. No había comido nada durante veinticuatro horas, lo que no era un gran problema para los humanos, pero para un cambia formas era el equivalente a tres o cuatro días sin comida.

Desde su lugar en el suelo Seth observa como los diferentes colores se filtraban a través de las ventanas, del pasó de la luz del sol blanco, naranja pálido al final y rojo con la oscuridad que embolia el ambiente. En el momento en que su amo se levantó de la cama satisfecho, cansado y hambriento el sub podía ver pasar a través de la ventana la luz pálida de la luna.

-Joder me estoy muriendo de hambre y el personal de cocina probablemente está esperando por ti. ¿Puedes caminar?-Pregunto Jacob.

Seth asintió negativamente mientras que dejaba sus rodillas sobre un pequeño charco de su propia sangre.

-¿Qué diablos, voy a tener que ir a buscarla yo mismo? Por ser un inútil de mierda incapaz de dar unos pasos, hoy no tendrás cena. Eso te enseñara-Dijo Jacob mientras salía de la habitación.

En el momento que su amo salió de la estancia Seth se derrumbó en el suelo tumbado de lado. Su parte trasera estaba latiendo. Sus brazos y piernas estaban adoloridos del esfuerzo de sostenerlo durante el ataque brutal al que su amo le sometió. Maldijo su suerte y su vida. Se pregunta por qué insistía en permanecer con vida, tenía que haber un propósito, un punto de todo su sufrimiento. Hizo un esfuerzo monumental para mantenerse despierto a pesar de que estaba agotado; sabía que su maestro estaría de vuelta pronto y si le encontraba dormido se ganaría un castigo.

Como era de esperar después de un par de horas Jacob regresó a la habitación. Para entonces la curación de Seth había empezado y al menos la hemorragia se detuvo. Desafortunadamente al minuto que su maestro llego él comenzó a perder sangre otra vez. Miró a su sumiso a las rodillas con las piernas temblorosas sobre un pequeño charco de sangre seca y se sintió disgustado. Su repulsión era tal que sólo cerró los dedos hacia la palma de su mano, dobló su codo y empujo su brazo hacia el rostro de Seth. En el momento en que conecto el puño con el sumiso frente a él, Jacob sintió una ligera satisfacción, sabiendo que era un espécimen muy superior y la miserable criatura frente a él, que no estaba ni cerca del brillo de sus zapatos. El sumiso cayó hacia atrás ya inconsciente cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo.

Jacob pasó la lengua por sus nudillos limpiándolos y encadeno a Seth a la pared antes de meterse en la cama para pasar la noche. Miró en la dirección del sumiso y pudo sentir un dejo de culpa.

Su nuevo esclavo se comportó como el sumiso perfectamente entrenado que era, pero Jacob todavía consideró necesario castigarlo por sangrar en el suelo. A él nunca le importó o se preocupo por todo ello, ¿por qué era diferente en esa ocasión? Incluso había matado sumisos en las primeras horas sin sentir ningún remordimiento, ¿qué hacía de este pequeño perro diferente? Negó todos estos pensamientos y decidió dejarse caer en la noche.

* * *

Auch, en serio, me duele que Sethie sufra tanto... Y yo tambien sufro si no recivo reviews hahahaha es broma, pero algun review diciendo algo me ayudaria a subir la moral para seguir traduciendo n_n hahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, en serio que siento lastima por Sethie... Pero solo queria recordarles que este fic es una traduccion n_n**_

* * *

Capítulo 3

-Niño, despierta-Edward susurró mientras agitaba ligeramente a Seth, si no fuera por el ritmo constante de su corazón hubiera pensado el chico estaba muerto. Él estaba acostado aún; ni siquiera se agito cuando Edward se acercó a él y abrió su cadena. Por lo general, los sumisos estaban muy en sintonía con su entorno como una manera de protegerse y compensar su debilidad física. La falta de atención de Seth fue el resultado de haber sido golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente la noche anterior, además del hambre y de puro agotamiento.

Seth abrió los ojos aturdido antes de saltar asustado de haberse quedado dormido. Antes que el sumiso pudiera abrir la boca Edward puso una mano sobre él, impidiéndole realizar su primer error del día.

-Silencio, Jake sigue durmiendo, ve al baño y prepárate rápidamente. Recuerda afeitarte, ten en mente todo lo que dijimos ayer. Voy a limpiar el piso antes de que él se dé cuenta de las manchas de sangre seca. Por cierto, no dudes en hablar conmigo en cualquier momento; no esperes a mi autorización. En el armario de ropa se encuentra una caja con algo de ropa que pertenecían a tu predecesor, que era más grande que tú, así que todo será probablemente demasiado grande, pero es mejor que caminar por ahí desnudo-Habló Edward en voz baja.

-Gracias-Susurró Seth antes cojear al baño. Una vez en la ducha le agradeció a su buena estrella por la bondad de Edward, algo totalmente ajeno a él. La bondad era otro de los muchos sentimientos que nunca se desperdician en un sumiso. Se enjabonó todo su cuerpo y repitió la misma rutina de afeitado como el día anterior. La combinación del agua caliente y el hambre le hizo vacilar sus pasos mientras estaba saliendo de la ducha y tuvo que sujetarse el toallero para estabilizarse después sentirse mareado momentáneamente.

Miró a través de la ropa vieja que encontró en el cuadro, algunas prendas no eran más que harapos. Encontró un par de pantalones cortos viejos y una camiseta que había visto días mejores, pero estaba agradecido; como dijo Edward, era mejor a caminar de desnudo por ahí.

En el momento en que dio un paso de regreso al dormitorio sintió que su cuerpo se sacudía al ver a su amo ya con el desayuno. ¿Se había tomado demasiado tiempo en la ducha? Echó un vistazo a la habitación y el perfumado aire tratando de encontrar a Edward, pero se había ido. El sumiso volvió a ubicarse de nuevo en su sitio en la pared y se arrodilló a la espera de instrucciones de su amo. Agarró su estómago cuando se quejó en voz alta tratando de persuadirlo para que se callara, pero fue en vano. Deseando secretamente que su amo se diera cuenta y decidiera darle de comer, pero no era muy esperanzador.

Seth vio cómo su amo terminaba cada bocado de comida en su plato y sabía que muy probablemente no conseguiría cualquier desayuno. Se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada baja tratando de mezclarse con la pared en un intento de ser invisible y no llamar la atención de su amo. Por desgracia, no tuvo suerte ya que en el minuto que su amo terminó su desayuno le hizo señas a Seth para tenerlo en la cama una vez más, en la que presentó su esclavo a la primera sesión de polvo del día.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, Edward vendrá a buscarte para mostrarte dónde está la cocina. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, si no puedes complacerme te vas a familiarizar a fondo con mi puño. ¿Está claro? ¡Habla!

-Sí, amo-Después del breve intercambio Seth procedió a cambiar la ropa de cama y las toallas asegurándose de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera desagradar a su amo. Después de colocar todo en la puerta, limpio los baños y barrió el suelo.

Unas horas más tarde Edward entró en la habitación.

-Ven conmigo-Su tono y actitud fue muy diferente al de un par de horas antes. Mientras que en la mañana parecía cálido y acogedor, en marcado contraste, ahora se sentía ajeno y frío. Seth le siguió caminando dos pasos detrás de él y asegurándose de no caminar por delante de él al pasar por la puerta.

Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia considerable de la habitación, el comportamiento de Edward cambió y se volvió relajado y agradable de nuevo. Seth lo miró con una mirada interrogativa en sus ojos.

-Debes estar preguntándote acerca de mi conducta, no soy bipolar ni nada de eso. Con el fin de ser capaz de ayudar a los chicos, es más fácil si todo el mundo cree que soy un idiota al igual que la mayoría de la gente en esta casa. Cuando lleguemos a la cocina te voy a dar algo de comer, puedo oír los gruñidos de tu estomago desde aquí.

-Gracias-Respondió Seth tímidamente.

-No me lo agradezcas todavía; si hay lobos allí, no seré capaz de darte nada.

-Aun así; te agradezco la voluntad de ayudarme y, por tu compasión-Edward tuvo que detenerse a mirar brevemente a la persona que tenía detrás. No un perro, no un esclavo, una persona que vive y respira, con miedos, sentimientos y necesidades. Una persona que, a pesar de tener todo el derecho del mundo a estar amargado y enojado, sólo había sido respetuoso y educado desde el momento en que puso un pie en la propiedad. Lo más importante fue que esa cortesía no era falsa, parecía sincero, lo que le hizo aún más admirable.

Seth estaba haciendo una nota mental de cada paso, contando las puertas y el número de escaleras. Conocer esa ruta seria una parte importante de su rutina diaria. Después de pasar por el tercer arco en una serie de pasillos llegaron a la gran sala. Los pasos de Seth vacilaron, evidentemente impresionado y abrumado por la exhibición de riqueza ante él. La habitación estaba inundada de luz que provenía de una multitud de claraboyas en los techos muy altos. Pisando el suelo de roble, tan brillante, que se podía ver a sí mismo en el. Justo en el centro había una chimenea de doble cara, de mampostería de ladrillo, dividiendo efectivamente la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos de azul, crema y cobre. El lado más cercano a ellos era una zona de salón con un piano, guitarras y otros instrumentos. Varias sillas de cuero marrón estaban esparcidas alrededor de esa zona.

Al lado opuesto del salón Seth observó un área de descanso con cuatro grandes sofás de cuero marrón oscuro colocados uno frente al otro con una gran mesa de centro cuadrada en el centro. La pared que daba a la piscina y el jardín consistía en una serie de puertas corredizas de vidrio, esto permitió que el exterior se mezclara con el interior haciendo la habitación aún más impresionante. A través del cristal de las vistas del paisaje eran mágicas; lo que no tenía nada que ver con la magia eran los dos hombres jugando bruscamente en la piscina. Ellos chapoteaban y hacían balas de cañón, lo que era más apto para niños de diez años.

-Esos son Félix y James, hagas lo que hagas intenta mantenerte alejado de ellos; si no, que son pinchazos y tienen un apetito muy saludable por los sumisos-Advirtió Edward con disgusto grabado en sus rasgos, dirigido a los dos lobos ruidosos-Mierda las puertas están abiertas, vamos a sacarte de aquí antes de que capten una bocanada de tu aroma-Por desgracia, era demasiado tarde, uno de ellos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Seth y entró con total desprecio al hecho de que estaba completamente mojado.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Carne fresca. ¡James ven aquí, Jake tiene un nuevo sumiso!-Llamo Félix mientras miraba a Seth con ojos oscuros crueles.

-El hombre tiene otro, algunos chicos tienen toda la suerte-Dijo James mientras salía de la piscina y seguía a su amigo.

-Quédate ahí James, no sigas este imbécil aquí. ¡Félix sal de aquí que estás dejando el suelo todo mojado!-Gritó Edward mientras tiraba de Seth lejos de las miradas indiscretas de Félix.

-Vamos, no lo lleves tan lejos, qué diablos, él ya está cojeando. Estoy seguro de que su bienvenida fue muy memorable-Dijo Félix mientras se reía burlonamente.

-No es tan memorable como conseguir la nariz rota en su primera noche aquí, Jacob realmente hizo un número en su rostro-Las contusiones de Seth estaban tomando más tiempo en desaparecer de lo habitual, lo que le otorgaba un rostro multicolor.

-Ed ¿por qué no vas a la cocina donde perteneces y dejas este sumiso con nosotros por un tiempo? Nos gustaría darle un rostro apenas jodido-Dijo Félix junto a James que estaba a su lado.

-Jacob me ordenó entrenarlo, mientras este bajo mi responsabilidad no vas a ponerle un dedo encima. Yo no quiero meterme en problemas con Jake.

-Eres un aguafiestas Ed-Edward se apresuró a atravesar la gran sala con Seth de remolque. Estaban casi a la mitad cuando un fuerte silbido llamó su atención.

-Sólo queremos que el sumiso vea lo que está esperando por él-Ellos se habían desnudado y sostenían sus miembros. El tragar agudo de Seth de aire fue la única prueba del miedo que sintió ante la obvia amenaza.

-Son un par de imbéciles pervertidos-Comentó Edward mientras reanudaba su escape-Esos dos son los más grandes pendejos que jamás conocerás. La única razón por la que no los han degradado y enviado lejos de aquí es porque son dos de los más antiguos amigos de Jacob, y Billy prefiere mantenerlos aquí donde pueda supervisarlos. William, el padre de Jacob, es la persona más decente que se reúne en esta casa. A diferencia de esos dos, nunca pondría un dedo sobre ti; a diferencia de su propio hijo, nunca te haría daño.

Seth ni siquiera había visto al hombre del que Edward hablaba. El hombre que gasto una pequeña fortuna para comprarle, sólo por lo que su hijo pudiera torturarlo. Por fin llegaron a la cocina. Seth ni se dio cuenta, estaba distraído, por primera vez desde que salió de la habitación. El temor de los dos lobos que acaba de ver seguía muy vivo dentro de él. Era muy consciente de que representan una gran amenaza contra su trasero e incluso su vida. Sabía que su maestro no estaría encantado con él entrando a su habitación después de haber sido violado por el par de imbéciles pervertidos, como Edward los nombró.

Entraron a la cocina a través de una puerta lateral que estaba destinada como puerta de servicio. En la pared opuesta se podía ver una puerta doble que conducía a la despensa e invariablemente un comedor formal. Seth podía sentir el calor que emanaba de las grandes ollas de cocina en una de las estufas y oler el aroma seductor que se mezclaba en el aire con aromas de frutas y especias. Su boca se hizo agua y su estómago gruñó una vez más. Edward se apresuró en conseguir un tazón de la despensa para llenarlo con el contenido de una de las ollas. El aroma era increíble y Seth se frotó las manos en previsión. Era algún tipo de sopa de carne con zanahorias y patatas. El sumiso no podía esperar para hundir sus dientes en el plato, pero por la suerte que puede tener, él no llegaría a hacerlo.

Dos hombres caminaban por la misma puerta por la que habían pasado sólo un minuto antes, deteniendo su movimiento tan pronto como lo vieron. En una acción aprendida, tan automática que parecía un reflejo, Seth cayó de rodillas con sumisión frente a los dos hombres. No quiso mirarles, pero podía sentir sus ojos en él.

-Ustedes dos tienen que esperar, estoy sirviendo el almuerzo de Jake en primer lugar-Resopló Edward con disgusto por los recién llegados. Seth podía sentir su esperanza para una comida caliente desaparecer mientras que el paro se situaba a cada lado de él.

-¿Es este su nuevo esclavo?-Preguntó el más alto que en ese momento estaba a la derecha.

-Sí Quil, un pequeño perro patético ¿no es así?-Respondió Edward.

-Creo que es una especie de mono, que se parece a Swee'Pea-Dijo el lobo a la izquierda.

-Eso es sólo a causa de la cabeza calva, tú sabes cómo Jake insiste en que sean afeitados de la cabeza-Aclaro Quil.

-Lo sé, ¿qué pasa con eso?-Preguntó Alec mientras pasaba la punta de los dedos sobre la cabeza de Seth. En cierto modo, era como si le estuviera acariciando, tratándolo como a un perro. Seth se quedó muy quieto resistiendo la tentación de retroceder al tacto.

-Jake es un poco extraño a veces, simplemente reflexiona sobre el hecho de que se le ha ofrecido lo mejor de lo que tiene este mundo para ofrecer y todavía prefiere estas criaturas patéticas-Explico Quil, con una extraña tristeza en su voz.

-Huele la mierda de bueno. Me estoy poniendo duro sólo de estar junto a él.

-Joder Alec que está en mal estado, por lo que no necesitaba saber eso-Dijo Edward con disgusto sincero en su voz.

-¿Crees que a Jake le importaría si yo tuviera un buen rato con él?, sólo me llevará un minuto.

-Créeme que todos sabemos que sólo te lleva un minuto-La voz de Quil ya no sonaba triste, era más como un humor negro y algo más que enmascaraba muy bien. Seth sabía que había algo muy extraño en ese lobo específicamente, pero no podía poner el dedo en la llaga. Su mejor suposición era que tenía sentimientos no correspondidos para su nuevo amo.

-¡Vete a la mierda Quil! Sabes lo que quiero decir-Alec agarró el brazo de Seth tirando de él como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Jake no comparte sus sumisos a menos que él tenga la intención de disponer de ellos. Él acaba de conseguir éste, así que ese no es el caso. De todos modos es mi responsabilidad en este momento ¡y que no le vas a tocar!-Edward dijo con enojo. Alec soltó el brazo de Seth y se dirigió a la isla de la cocina, sentándose en uno de los taburetes con Quil a su lado.

-Ed eres un gran cocinero pero demasiado imbécil-Dijo Alex de mal humor.

-Díselo a alguien a quien le importe-Edward respondió secamente.

Durante la charla Edward había logrado colocar toda la comida en una bandeja de plata, una exhibición digna de un rey. Con guiso, bollos calientes con mantequilla, postre y leche fría.

-Aquí, date prisa si no quieres que tu maestro le dé por romperte otra cosa. Quil, tengo que quedarme aquí y preparar el almuerzo de Billy de acuerdo, ¿te importa llevar a Seth de nuevo a la habitación? No estoy seguro de si él conoce el camino todavía.

-Claro Ed, guárdame algo de comida, mientras vuelvo-Seth camino detrás de Quil y permitió que pasara primero mientras él esperaba con la bandeja en sus manos y la puerta casi le tiraba esta. Por suerte ya le había sucedido antes y era capaz de esperar hasta Quil pasara y se volvió a abrir la puerta usando su cuerpo. No habían dado diez pasos cuando se encontraron con Félix y James.

-¿Esto es un puto relevo? Mira James, ahora cambió de niñera.

-Hey Quil, ¿sólo vas a llevarlo de regreso, sin ni siquiera conseguir una mamada del nuevo cachorro?

-Gilipollas, ¿no fue suficiente la última vez que Jake les cogió tirando a su sumiso?, los echó en el calabozo por un mes-Mientras le preguntaba Quil miraba al par con una mezcla de disgusto y apatía.

-Valió la pena, nos unimos el doble con ese sumiso como no tienes idea-Los dos amigos se rieron de buena gana mientras chocaban alto las manos el uno al otro.

-Fue una pena que cuando salimos Jake ya lo había matado por ser una puta-Agregado James

-Al menos él nos dio a algunos de nosotros unas cuantas rondas con él antes de romperle el cuello-Agrego Quil. Hasta ese momento, Seth había estado seguro de Quil era un buen tipo, pero escucharlo alardear sobre follar con un sumiso antes de ser asesinado, destruyo todo respeto que Seth pudo haber tenido para el lobo. No es que importara ya que la opinión de Seth no contaba y él podría correr con su misma suerte.

-No nos lo recuerdes, que incluso le preguntamos que por qué, en vez de matarlo, él no nos lo dio a nosotros. ¿Sabes lo que dijo el gran imbécil? "Eso no era un monstruo y matarlo era más humano".

-Chupa para ser ti, supongo que se puede volver a atornillar entre sí.

-Nosotros no la pata entre sí-Exclamó James indignado.

-Claro, claro, sed cuidadosos chicos no intervengan en esa mierda. Esclavo, muévete; la comida se está enfriando-Le hizo un gesto a Seth de seguirlo y se fue por el pasillo que conducía a la gran sala.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las escaleras.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Seth se quedó callado al no haber recibido permiso para hablar-¿Estás sordo o estúpido? Te he hecho una pregunta-Quil se volvió un poco para mirar a Seth que siguió caminando en silencio mientras movía la cabeza en negación-A la mierda, siempre se me olvida que tengo que darles autorización para hablar. Respóndeme.

-Seth-Respondió el sumiso con una voz casi imperceptible.

-Bueno Seth, lo que escuchaste allí es verdad, trata de alejarse de los dos a toda costa. Te tomaran sin un segundo pensamiento. Si no puedes evitarlo y te cogen, date una ducha en la habitación o en la que está en el sótano. Deshazte de su olor lo mejor que puedas. Eso puede prolongar tu vida un poco más -Seth asintió en agradecimiento, perplejo en cuanto a por qué este lobo que era tan cruel como todos los demás le estaba dando consejos.

Apenas llegaron a los aposentos de su amo, Quil abrió la puerta antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en la otra dirección sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a él. Seth entró tan silenciosamente como pudo, coloco la bandeja sobre el comedor pequeño de la habitación y procedió a poner la mesa con el contenido de la bandeja.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! Me muero de hambre. ¿Qué demonios te tomó tanto tiempo?-La pregunta era retórica, ya que no esperaba ni se preocupaba por una respuesta. Él brincó hacia el sumiso que estaba arrodillado junto a la pared y captando el aire a su alrededor tratando de detectar el olor de cualquier otra dominante-Te las arreglaste para volver sin ser follado, impresionante. La mayoría de los sumisos no son más que putas, repugnantes criaturas sin auto control. Sólo sé que el día que detecte el olor de otro dominante, será el último día de tu miserable existencia.

Seth tuvo que reír internamente ante lo absurdo de las palabras de su maestro. Lo matarían si se descubría que había sido atacado por cualquier otra dominante. Como si tuviera una elección, no era como si él sólo podía decir que no. Si incluso tratara de negarse solo sería asesinado, era una situación de pérdida para él. Cualquier aspecto que tenía, en ello iba a terminar siendo asesinado.  
Jacob se sentó a disfrutar de su almuerzo sin un cuidado en el mundo.

-Dame tu tazón, perro-Con la boca llena se volvió en su silla para mirar el esclavo que se arrodilló detrás de él presionando nerviosamente las palma de las manos a los muslos-No tienes un recipiente, ¿qué esperabas, a comer de mi plato? Que te jodan, quedas con hambre de lo que me importa.

Seth hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Edward por un plato cuando fuera a devolver la bandeja. Al menos se había acordado de darle de comer, pero era muy lamentable que no pudiera hacerlo, porque la comida olía deliciosa. Al igual que lo hizo en el desayuno, Jacob comía cada miga frente a él. Seth espera que al menos unas pocas partículas de alimentos cayeran en el piso desde donde podía comer cuando su amo no estuviera mirando. No hubo suerte, Jake no perdió un poco de comida.

-Ven a la cama-Seth se quitó la ropa antes de ser sometido a los deseos de su amo una vez más.

La tarde pasó en la misma forma que la mañana con Seth mintiéndose ocupado, asegurándose de que la habitación estuviera impecable. Él estaba contando los minutos hasta la hora de cenar; el agua que había estado bebiendo para mantener a los dolores del hambre a raya no estaba haciendo mucho por él. Por suerte la cena estaba a menos de una hora de distancia. Discretamente siguió el movimiento de su amo dentro de la habitación, ya que fue al baño sólo para emerger con una camisa de botones en vez de la camiseta que llevaba hasta ese momento.

-Los miércoles ceno con mi padre, ven aquí para que pueda encadenarte antes de irme-La cadena hizo clic y Jacob salió de la habitación. Tan pronto como su maestro le dejó Seth se derrumbó en el suelo llevando las rodillas al pecho y llorando en silencio. No podía recordar si alguna vez había estado tan hambriento antes. La idea de ir a dormir con el estómago vacío una vez más le hizo desear en silencio por la mañana siguiente para encontrarlo muerto.

Varias horas más tarde Jacob entró en la habitación haciendo que Seth se levantara y quedara de rodillas. El maestro abrió la cadena de su esclavo y lo llevó a la cama donde lo jodido dos veces antes de llamar a una noche. A la mañana siguiente, la misma rutina que el día anterior se repitió con la única diferencia que mientras para salía de la ducha Seth se sentía tan mareado que cayó de rodillas golpeándose con el suelo duro y frío. Después de levantarse salió del baño haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio ante su amo. Por suerte para él Jacob no se dio cuenta, pero en lo que no tuvo suerte en absoluto era que él comió todo su desayuno sin darse cuenta de cuando su esclavo se arrodilló detrás de él sosteniendo su copa con sus manos temblorosas.

A la hora del almuerzo tuvieron una visita sorpresa de un hombre mayor. A pesar de que parecía estar en sus veinte años tenía una apariencia digna que le hacía parecer más viejo. Jacob desvió sus ojos de la vista de su comida para saludar al recién llegado.

-Hola padre, ¿y a qué debo este honor?-Pregunto Jacob sincera y visiblemente feliz.

-Bueno, quería comprobar la mercancía por la que pagué mucho dinero para ti-Billy dijo mirando a Seth con una buena expresión en su cara.

-No es el peor alguna vez compraste, tampoco es el mejor. Por lo menos, ha sido bien entrenado.

-Esperemos que vaya a durar más que el anterior, poco que tenía.

-Eran imbéciles padre, o bien eran prostitutas enfermas o bebés debiluchos que lloraban por todo-En el peor momento posible el cuerpo de Seth le traicionó, él cerró los ojos tratando de detener las vueltas que daba la habitación, pero fue en vano. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse incapaz de controlarlo. Él entró en pánico.

-_"Oh Dios, por favor no, ahora no"_-Rezó en silencio mientras la habitación se hacía más y más oscura.

-Hijo, se ve enfermo.

-Él estaba muy bien hace un minuto-Fue la respuesta de Jake, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar hacia atrás.

-No hijo, que parece que se va a desmayar. ¿Sabes que tienes que alimentarlo?

-Hahaha, supongo que olvidé-La risa de Jacob se llenó de desprecio hacia el sumiso y los nervios por verse atrapado.

-Maldita sea hijo, estas cosas son más difíciles de conseguir todos los días. No tienes idea de la cantidad de dinero que tuve que pagar por él. Por lo menos haz un esfuerzo para cuidarlo. Lo juro, uno de estos días voy cansarme de ti. Cuando eso suceda tus únicas opciones serán encontrarte a un compañero o pagar por los esclavos tu mismo. Es decir, si puedes incluso encontrar uno para comprar, en caso de que no hayas escuchado que hay una escases de sumisos.

-Pero papá...-No había rastro de su arrogancia habitual en la voz o la conducta de Jake.

-¡No quiero oírlo!

-¿Le das tanta mierda a Carlos y Sam?

-Ese no es el punto, no trates de tomar la culpa de otros. Tú no eres la víctima aquí; la única víctima es esta desafortunada criatura que fue maldecida con la suerte del diablo. El hecho es, que soy un hombre de negocios y tu irresponsabilidad no es buena para ellos.

-Pero yo no soy una de tus empresas, soy tu hijo.

-Tú realmente no quieres que te diga mi opinión de ti en este momento.

-Sí, quiero-Desafío Jacob.

-Hijo, nunca voy a entender esta obsesión enfermiza con los sumisos. Es degradante y repugnante. En todos los aspectos de tu vida eres el hijo perfecto, cariñoso, trabajador y respetuoso. Desafortunadamente en este momento no puedo pensar en nada de las muchas buenas características que tienes y todo porque estoy preguntándome dónde me equivoqué. ¿Qué hice yo para que seas la criatura cruel y vil frente a mí en este momento?-A estas palabras duras Jacob se frotó los ojos con incredulidad; su expresión era de aburrido vacío que intentaba ocultar las fuertes emociones que las duras palabras de su padre provocaron en él-¿Cómo puedes soportar, vivir contigo mismo sabiendo que se muere de hambre otra criatura viviente?

Billy se sacudió con furia mientras tomaba el resto del bocadillo de su hijo y lo estrellaba contra las manos de Seth.

-¡Come!-Las manos de Seth temblaban mientras sostenía el sándwich a medio comer. Estaba entre la espada y la pared; si obedecía a Billy, Jacob estaría cabreado. Si él no hacía caso de Billy y se mantenía fiel a su amo, Billy estaría cabreado. No tenía manera de ganar ésta, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, se moría de hambre y si bien la decisión le podría otorgar un castigo por lo menos sería castigado con el estómago lleno. Él tomó un bocado y pudo sentir un dolor frío y agudo en su mandíbula mientras comenzaba a masticar. Tragó con fuerza antes de tomar otro bocado y otro hasta que la comida desapareció.

-Ahora hijo, sé que tan pronto como deje esta sala vas castigarlo por comer la comida que le di-

-¡Por supuesto padre, su lealtad está conmigo, que soy su amo, no tú!-Respondió Jacob con su ira casi hasta el punto de no retorno.

-La única razón por la que eres su amo es porque digo que lo eres. Viaje al sur a las subastas, pagué por él, es mi firma en los papeles. Yo, yo, yo y solo yo, ¡no tú! Su lealtad principal es conmigo, tú solo te beneficias de él. Metete en esa cabeza dura que si matas a éste, yo no voy a comprar otro. No voy a seguir comprando juguetes si no vas a cuidar de ellos ¿entendido?

-Sí padre-Refunfuñó Jake mientras este salía de la habitación; sabía que su padre no era de lanzar amenazas vacías. Billy quería decir cada palabra que decía, cada palabra dolorosa y humillante que escapó de su boca era cierta-¡Idiota! Tú hiciste esto a propósito, tenías que ir y hacer el ridículo delante de mi padre. Gracias a ti mi padre perdió el poco respeto que sentía por mí.

Sin decir una palabra puño de Jake chocó con el abdomen de Seth sacándole una mueca de dolor. Él continuó castigando a su estómago hasta que toda la comida que ingirió recientemente volvió a salir por todo el piso.

-Ahora, ya que tenías tantas ganas de obedecer a alguien que no era tu amo, ven a disfrutar del almuerzo de nuevo. Come, querías comida, sigue adelante quiero que este piso brille-Jake empujó la cabeza del sumiso contra el suelo rompiéndole la nariz apenas se puso en contacto con la baldosa. Seth comió lentamente la comida pre digerida mientras luchan por respirar por la sangrante nariz.

-Ahora tírate…-El esclavo retiro toda su ropa, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a su amo de pie hacia él, sosteniendo un grueso cinturón de cuero. Él sabía lo que venía. Antes de que pudiera siquiera prepararse mentalmente sintió el dolor punzante del primer correazo.

Cada uno era peor que el anterior. Jacob le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la piel de cobre de Seth estaba cubierta de ronchas y manchas rojas dolorosas.

-Eso te enseñara, perra...

* * *

Saben, en serio que empece a odiar a Jacob pero en defensa de èl creo que tiene todo el derecho a estar enojado T_T


	4. Chapter 4

WAUH! Hace mucho que no actualisaba hehe perdon, es que pase semana santa en una finca y pues preferi darme un pequeño descanzo montando a caballo hehe pero no se preocupen ya volvi y dentro de poco estare actualisando todo lo demas que tengo pendiente...

pOR AHORA LOS dejo con el nuevo cap traducido de esta historia tan dramatica n_n

Capítulo 4

Si algo bueno salió de la visita de Billy a la habitación de su amo, fue que Jacob nunca se olvidó de darle de comer a partir de entonces, aunque no grandes cantidades de comida; solo lo suficiente para que no se enfermara. Lo que no cambió fue la frecuencia y la intensidad de sus castigos. Su amo encontraba la más mínima razón para castigarlo; a veces no tenía ninguna razón, excepto la necesidad acérrima de lastimar lo que él consideraba "su propiedad".

El sexo seguía siendo brutal y vicioso. Cada vez exploraba más en la satisfacción y los profundos deseos más oscuros de su amo. Era como si Jacob no tuviera compasión ni humanidad dentro de su frío corazón. Más de una vez Seth se había preguntado las razones detrás de la crueldad de su amo. Todo lo que sabía hasta ahora era que Jacob tenía horribles pesadillas que lo dejaban sacudido y afectado.

Después de dos semanas con su nuevo amo, Seth ya podía leer sus intenciones en el momento en que entraba en la habitación. Podía ver la tensión en sus hombros y la apariencia de su rostro exhausto, lo contrario a uno joven y guapo. Seth se preguntaba qué podría preocupar tanto a su amo. No es que le importara mucho, después de todo, él era un monstruo, pero su estado de ánimo determina la brutalidad de sus agresiones y eso afectaba directamente a su sumiso.

Seth estaba convencido de que había algo realmente mal en sí mismo; tal vez era tan estúpido como su amo le decía a cada oportunidad que tenía, pero él no se atrevía a odiar a su dominante. Su dueño le inspiraba miedo y lástima. El sumiso sabía que debía estar loco, ¿cómo iba a sentir pena por la única persona en el mundo que lo sometía a las experiencias más humillantes y dolorosas de su vida? Había tenido otros dos maestros, pero ni siquiera el primero que casi lo mata en varias ocasiones había sido tan cruel. Era cierto lo que había dicho Mike, Jacob Black era una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Los lobos de toda la costa este comprendían una manada que era capaz de comunicarse utilizando diferentes estaciones repetidoras arriba y abajo de la costa hasta llegar a la línea fronteriza con los territorios del oeste. Cada manada satélite tenía un alfa que determina la jerarquía dentro de su grupo. Como era de esperar, no había alfas femeninas viendo que eran protegidos por sus grupos individuales hasta el punto de dar su vida para proteger a sus mujeres. Desde el momento en que una niña nacía, su padre y cada miembro que pereciera a la manada juraba proteger y amarla hasta el punto de la adoración. Los alfas más respetados eran Billy Black y Aleph, los alphas entre Alphas. Billy delegó muchas responsabilidades en su hijo, el cual también era un alfa. Incluso con la evidente incomodidad creada por su estatus similar habían desarrollado una relación un tanto atribulado pero de confianza y respeto.

El sumiso encontró un comportamiento muy interesante de su amo con sus hermanos de grupo. El hecho que más le sorprendió fue que no era una manada grande. Se esperaría que el hijo del Aleph tuviera una manada de gran alcance grande, pero aquello estaba lejos de la verdad. Seth aprendió de las reuniones semanales, que tenían lugar en la oficina de su amo, que Paul era su beta; los otros eran Quil, Alec, Collin y Harry. Carlos se suponía que era parte del paquete, pero ni siquiera se molestaba en presentarse a las reuniones, probablemente demasiado ocupado en torturar a Mike. Seth oyó el nombre de Carlisle varias veces en las reuniones, era algún tipo de médico y al mismo tiempo el consejero de Billy. Jacob confiaba en él con su vida y lo tenía en alta estima.

Cuando su amo estaba rodeado de su grupo era sólo un niño. El cruel hijo de puta al que Seth debía hacer frente desaparecía por completo, dejando en su lugar un cachorro muy amable, pero controlado. Ni siquiera cuando estaba pasando un buen rato con sus amigos Jacob bajaba la guardia, siempre logrando mantener su autoridad y la arrogancia apenas disimulada. Su grupo respondía adecuadamente, hacían bromas, pero siempre manteniendo una cierta distancia.

De todos los lobos, Jacob, o Jake ya que normalmente se dirigían así a él, se llevaba mejor con Paul y Quil. Seth todavía no podía poner el dedo en lo que a Quil se trataba. Era sin duda una persona extraña; que podía hacer bromas crueles, generalmente dirigidos a los sumisos, como el mejor de ellos. Pero había algo extraño en él, una tristeza profunda que no podía descifrar. Alec había sido el más abierto sobre su deseo de tener a Seth debajo de él, Jacob sólo respondió dándole una palmada en el lado de la cabeza y llamándole idiota. Por supuesto, él advirtió a todos sobre no acercarse a su sumiso. No importa qué tan apetitoso oliera, no podían tocarlo de ninguna manera.

Paul era el único que nunca expresa otra cosa que asco dirigido al sumiso. Él se había concedido el derecho a reclamar una mujer después de salvar la vida de Jacob durante una emboscada. Él fue capaz de atraer a Emily Young y juntos tuvieron una hermosa hija que llamaron Sophia. Después de tener a su hija, la que se sumo a las filas, tenía una hermosa casa, cerca blanca y todo. Por más que la mera presencia del sumiso le molestaba, nunca tuvo ningún interés de incluso estar cerca de Seth. Al menos Seth sabía que había, al menos, tres lobos que no le tocarían: Billy, Eduardo y Pul.

Las orejas del sumiso se animaron el momento en que se dio cuenta de que alguien se había referido a él en la conversación que tenía lugar en la oficina.

-Así que, Jake ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso a tu sumiso?-Pregunto Alec con cautela.

-Por supuesto, ¿que, pensaste que estaba bromeando?-Fue la respuesta de Jacob.

-Yo, no, es solo que… No importa, ¿cuando quieres hacerlo? Ya han pasado dos semanas, todos lo subestimamos. En realidad teníamos una olla de ir apostando por cuánto tiempo iba a durar, nadie ganó, casi todas nuestras apuestas decían que iba morir la semana pasada -Seth sintió como si alguien le echara agua fría en la cabeza. Él siempre supo que valía menos que la suciedad debajo de sus zapatos; pero, apostar por qué tan pronto su dominante lo mataría era inhumano. Además, todavía tenía que preguntarse qué fue lo que hizo que el soldado reaccionara tan cautelosamente, la horrible cosa que Jake había planeado para él.

-Lo sé, él es resistente, tengo que darle esa-Respondió el maestro de Seth-Alec, ten todo listo, voy a llevarlo yo mismo-Seth se preguntaba donde le iba a llevar Jacob y qué iban a hacer con él. Docenas de diferentes escenarios vinieron a su mente; la mayoría de ellos incluían algún tipo de tortura. Todos con diferentes grados de cierto dolor; él no tenía ninguna esperanza de que algo bueno sucediera, después de todo nunca había ocurrido.

Seth oyó como los lobos desocupaban la habitación, uno tras otra. Siguió limpiando la habitación fingiendo que no había oído la conversación que tuvo lugar tan sólo unos minutos antes. Las pesadas botas de su amo hicieron eco en el suelo de baldosas mientras se acercaba al sumiso que tan pronto como entró en la habitación asumió su posición habitual.

-Perro, súbete a la cama, te voy a dar el honor de ser empalado por mi polla-El tono de Jacob era tan malévolo como siempre. Seth hizo caso de las instrucciones y en cuestión de segundos sintió el dolor ardiente como su carne era desgarrada y la sangre corría por sus piernas. La corrida de su amo llegó rápido, parecía tener prisa por alguna razón, pero el sumiso no se quejaría; cuanto más rápido terminara todo, mejor.

-Date prisa y ve a asearte, vamos a hacer algo realmente divertido… Para mí-El sumiso cojeó hacia el baño donde se limpió lo mejor que pudo. Cuando entró de nuevo en la sala, su amo ya estaba vestido y esperando por él-Te has tomado el tiempo suficiente, vamos-

Hizo un gesto a Seth de seguirlo a través del laberinto de pasillos y escaleras. Un hedor muy distinto alcanzó Seth y sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Las mazmorras siempre olían a sangre, sudor y orina, un verdadero asalto a los sentidos.

Entraron en la misma habitación en la que Seth había sido preparado cuando llegó por primera vez, sólo que esta vez el calor era insoportable. La estufa de leña estaba encendida, llenando el lugar con el crepitar del fuego junto con el de los troncos quemados. Habían colocado una silla cerca de la estufa con la cuerda en el suelo junto a ella.

-Sumiso, quítate la camisa-Ordeno Jacob. Seth hizo caso de las instrucciones de colocarla en el suelo. El cuerpo del esclavo crecía más caliente a medida que pasaban los segundos, su piel cobriza consiguió cubrirse de una fina lámina de sudor con gotas pesadas formándose en su frente.

Seth oyó jadear a Alec en voz alta al ver su torso desnudo, el soldado ni siquiera trató de ocultar el hecho de que el sumiso lo ponía caliente y mojado.

-No te hagas ilusiones-Gruñó su amo.

Jacob agarró a Seth bruscamente del brazo y lo sentó en la silla. Alec y Harry tomaron la cuerda y le ataron las manos y las piernas. La cuerda se sentía erizada contra su piel, tan apretada que casi impedía el flujo de sangre. Esto era algo completamente nuevo para el sumiso, que no tenía ni idea de lo que podría estar pasando en la mente de su amo y su manada.

-Atenlo al respaldo de la silla, así; no quiero que se mueva demasiado y arruine mi obra maestra-Jake se rió maliciosamente.

-¿Dónde vas a poner eso?-Cuando se le preguntó un lobo Seth supuso que era, Harry ya no reconocía exactamente la voz.

-No estoy seguro… ¿El brazo?-Jacob dio unas palmaditas en el brazo del sumiso sintiendo la suave superficie de su piel con la yema de sus dedos. En el instante que sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel de Seth sintió una oleada de energía procedente del punto de contacto. No podía explicarlo, había tocado sus esclavos muchas veces, la única diferencia es que ahora él no le estaba golpeando o follando. La fuerte entrada de aire lo traicionó cuando reconoció para sí mismo la suavidad de la piel de cobre que estaba acariciando. Deslizó sus dedos sobre la piel del sumiso subiendo hacia su hombro y sobre la clavícula. La piel del sumiso quemaba bajo el escrutinio de su amo, se odiaba por experimentar un cierto grado de placer bajo una situación tan extrema. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Jake mientras sus dedos alcanzaron el pecho de Seth, justo por encima de su pectoral-Aquí-Dijo apuntando hacia el lado izquierdo del pecho de Seth.

-Jake ¿estás seguro? Eso le dolerá como el infierno-La voz de Harry sonaba un poco preocupado, Seth lo dudaba, pero eso fue lo que obtuvo de su tono.

-¿Y debería cuidarlo porque…?-La voz de Jacob era arrastraba. Seth sintió su sangre convertirse al hielo cuando Harry, después de tomar algo de la estufa, giró sobre sus talones con un pedazo caliente de metal al rojo. ¡Los bastardos iban a marcarlo! No, eso no podía estar pasando. Había sido capaz de evitar esta última humillación hasta ahora. Lo que en el nombre de todo lo bueno y decente ¿Qué hizo él para merecer tal destino cruel? ¿Por qué este monstruo siente la necesidad de marcarlo de manera permanente?

-Apúrate Harry tengo cosas importantes que hacer-¿Cosas importantes? ¿¡Cómo le atreve!? Seth sintió que las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas y aterrizando en el suelo sucio. Él no sólo tenía miedo; sintió una enorme indignación crecer dentro de él. Se obligó a dejar de llorar, no les daría el placer de ver sus lágrimas. Sí, estaba atado a una silla, rodeado de los dominantes crueles y estaba a punto de ser calificado como ganado. Pero él no era un animal, incluso si ellos pensaban que eso era, él era un hombre, fuerte, resistente y decidido a demostrarles que no estaba del todo impotente. No tenía ningún control sobre lo que iba a pasar, pero al menos él podía controlar sus reacciones.

Seth no quería pasar por esto; tal vez si hacia enojar a su amo lo suficiente este lo mataría antes de torturarlo. Él estaba renunciando, dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa para evitar este nuevo horror. Con la ira brotando dentro de él reunió todas sus fuerzas para hacer algo que había sido programado a nunca hacer.

-¡NO!-Gritó el sumiso con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, él no estaba suplicando, no había nada débil al respecto; era una orden. Los tres dominantes en la habitación dejaron en sus pistas para mirar al perro insolente. Ellos negaron con la cabeza no creer lo que acaban de escuchar. Un esclavo se atrevía a gritarles. Como si no hubiera mañana Jacob corrió hacia él y lo abofeteó. La cabeza de Seth inclinó de lado mientras escupía el suelo con sangre.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme, tú, chuco asqueroso?!-Bramo Jacob acercándose lo más que pudo a la cara de Seth. Sintiéndose audaz, o tal vez sólo asustado a no preocuparse nunca más, Seth levantó la cara y por primera vez desde que llegó a la casa, conecto su mirada con los ojos de su amo.

Jacob vaciló en sus intenciones durante unos segundos. Su sumiso le estaba suplicando con la mirada; esas hermosas piscinas aceradas llenos de temor, con el corazón lleno de tristeza. De repente podía ver y sentir todo el dolor, la angustia, la tristeza y la desesperación que vivía dentro del alma de su esclavo. Fue abrumador, como una copa rebosante de las amargas lágrimas de aquellos cuyo espíritu ha sido aplastado, lo que supone una herida mortal.

¿Por qué tomo a la decisión de marcar a su sumiso? El pequeño perro había sido el emblema de lo que es un sumiso perfecto era. Jacob nunca lo admitiría a su padre, pero este perro, del que ni siquiera se había molestado en aprender su nombre era el mejor que había tenido. Aun así, tenía que castigarlo, la criatura frente a él era débil y él era fuerte. Tal vez esta decisión le hizo el débil, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para renunciar a todo el odio y hacer lo que sabía que era correcto. Pero no, la debilidad ya había causado la pérdida de muchas vidas, a pesar de que sólo se preocupaba por la más importante. El problema para pagar. Como muchas veces antes, se sintió disgustado con sus acciones y decepcionado por comportarse como un monstruo, una vez más. Su rostro desencajado de dolor y tuvo que volver la cara para ocultar su confusión de su manada.

Harry y Alec intercambiaron miradas burlonas y se encogieron de hombros, mientras que Jacob se cernía sobre su sumiso preocupado visualmente.

-Jake, ¿Haremos esto o no? No es como que pudiera escapar, no tienes que marcarlo-Harry secretamente deseó no tener que pasar por eso, había hecho muchas cosas vergonzosas en su vida, pero nunca algo tan cobarde, innecesario y vergonzoso. El soldado observó como el rostro de Seth transforma en una imagen dolorosa de la angustia y el dolor que se originó el fondo de su alma. Harry se estaba debatiendo en un dilema moral y parecía perdido, como un ciego en una cueva. El pequeño perro delante de él ardía en su conciencia y su alma.

-¿Estás de mierda como para decirme que hacer? No me cuestiones, termina con esto, se ha tomado el tiempo suficiente-Bramó Jacob dando la espalda a Seth.

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron en un estado de pánico cuando el soldado se movió hacia él sosteniendo la pieza brillante de metal. Es una cosa para llamar al diablo, otro para ver lo que viene. Seth sintió puro miedo, sintió su estómago retorcerse de una manera dolorosa y un escalofrío que lo recorrió desde sus pies hasta arriba.

-No tienes que hacer esto-Dijo Seth con toda la calma que pudo dadas las circunstancias. La manzana en el grueso cuello del soldado se balanceaba mientras tragaba con fuerza. Miró a su alrededor, vacilante, preguntándose si debía olvidarse de todo el asunto y pedir a Jake a hacer su propio trabajo sucio o seguir adelante y seguir órdenes ciegamente. Harry no se atrevía a mirar a la cara del sumiso; sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de llegar hasta el final.

-¿¡Qué estás esperando!? ¡Hazlo ahora!-La orden resonó en toda la habitación y más allá. El comando era inevitable, aún si alguien le cortaba las manos a los soldados estos todavía encontrarían una manera de obedecer.

Cuando Harry cerró la distancia entre el metal y la piel del sumiso, Seth se dio cuenta de su destino estaba sellado, no había escapatoria. Ya podía sentir el calor que emanaba del metal. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y permitió que un gemido escapar de sus labios por primera vez. Los tres dominantes en la sala se quedaron inmóviles. Algo tan pequeño como el quejido del sumiso los hizo a todos vacilar.

Por desgracia, el fantasma de la orden del alfa flotaba en el aire, riéndose de la pobre criatura que se convertiría en su próxima víctima.

-Niño, perdón-Susurró el soldado antes de pulsar el metal al rojo vivo contra la piel de Seth y mantenerlo en su lugar mientras quemaba capa tras capa de piel. Sabía que tenía que ser profunda para dejar una cicatriz notoria.

En el instante en Seth sintió el metal caliente tocar su piel soltó un grito espeluznante. El sonido atravesó las paredes, incluso más fuerte que la última orden de Jacob; estaba lleno de dolor insoportable y desesperación. Era pura agonía, un castigo cruel sobre un hombre inocente. Deseó morir del susto, que la muerte le reclamaría como su víctima. Pero la muerte nunca llegó, en cambio, se le dio un mundo de dolor como nunca había experimentado antes. El dolor creció en intensidad, surgiendo no sólo en su pecho, sino a través de todo su cuerpo. La garganta de Seth se estaba haciendo daño de todos los gritos, pero no pudo detenerse. El dolor era todo; que era a su alrededor, una entidad cruel indescriptible que quemó todo lo que tocaba. A medida que los segundos pasaban sintió sus sentidos embotarse, dejando sólo el dolor y el hedor de la carne quemada. Se volvió insoportable, finalmente, su cuerpo se apiadó de él y perdió el conocimiento.

Seth se despertó en la habitación de su amo y por una fracción de segundo espero que su calvario hubiera terminado. Miró a su alrededor tratando de averiguar si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno. Desafortunadamente él estaba en su propio infierno personal, la habitación de su amo. Al menos Jacob no estaba por ningún lado. Por suerte, si eso era una palabra que pudiera usar para referirse a su situación, la cadena no estaba atada a su cuello y él pudo levantarse. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las ocho veintidós, se preguntó dónde estaba su amo, eso fue hasta que recordó que era miércoles y Jacob debía estar cenando con su padre. Seth se levantó tambaleante y entumido después de haber estado acostado durante tanto tiempo. Basado en ese momento, pensó que había estado inconsciente por más de ocho horas; que supuso debió ser mucho más tiempo, como siempre.

Camino hacia el cuarto de baño, sentía náuseas y mareos cuando vio la condición de su piel. El lugar donde le habían quemado estaba carbonizado, negro y rebosante de líquido, la piel alrededor se veía roja e hinchada. Incluso después de tantas horas todavía parecía prima que atestigua el grado de daño causado a su piel. Se llevó la mano al pecho, pero hizo una mueca de dolor, su piel estaba sensible al tacto. Él se horrorizó al ver las iníciales JB grabadas en su piel. Durante el tiempo que viviera él tendría que lucir las iníciales del mayor hijo de puta que había tenido el disgusto de conocer, y eso era decir algo, teniendo en cuenta todas las personas horribles que había conocido en toda su vida. A partir de su propio padre, su profesor de escuela primaria, los ancianos del consejo y todos los hombres repulsivos que participaron en su iniciación.

Al aferrarse a la pileta lloró amargamente maldiciendo el momento en que había nacido, deseando haber sido humano y caer presa de la pandemia. Como muchas veces antes, Seth miró a su cuello debatiendo sí tomar o no el asunto en sus propias manos.

¿Por qué era tan terco e insistía en vivir? No valía la pena, sólo conocía el dolor y el rechazo. Su único amigo probablemente estaba muerto y ni siquiera su familia lo amaba. Él no era nada, sólo un perro sarnoso que todo el mundo amaba patear. Una vez más se le acabó la suerte al ver que mientras estaba en el baño su amo regreso a la habitación. Fue alertado por el ruido sordo de las botas al quitárselas y tirarlas en el suelo; se lavó la cara y salió, aun considerando si debía simplemente entrar en fase y acabar de una vez.

-Ya era hora te despertaras-Exclamó Jacob de su lugar en la cama-Maldita sea, ¡realmente me superé esta vez!; esa es una dulce marca en el pecho.

Seth se estremeció internamente saber muy bien qué iba a pasar, se trataba de la polla de su maestro, su culo y un mundo de dolor. Vacilante se puso de rodillas junto a la cama a la espera de instrucciones. Las palabras de su maestro lo tomaron por sorpresa.

-Estás de suerte, llegué a clavársela a un criado lindo de Sam-Al oír el nombre de Sam los oídos de Seth se animaron y su ritmo cardíaco acelerado, secretamente deseando poder averiguar nada sobre Embry-¿Qué te pasa? Su corazón despegó como un toro salvaje-Por supuesto, el sumiso no pudo contestar ya que no se le dio permiso para hablar, y de todos modos a su amo no le importaba-Yo llegué a ver el sumiso de Sam, pequeño individuo lindo, con un culo muy dulce-El corazón de Seth constreñida dentro de su pecho en la imagen de su único amigo ser herido por su sádico amo, pero al menos él todavía estaba vivo. Embry era un luchador, al igual que él.

-Tienes la noche libre, ve a tu lugar para que pueda encadenarte; ¡Date prisa no tengo toda la noche!-Seth corrió a su lugar junto al muro seguido por su amo. Jacob enganchó el extremo de la cadena al collar de Seth, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la cama sin decir una palabra más.

A la mañana siguiente siguió la rutina habitual, esta vez Seth no tuvo tanta suerte ya que su amo le exigió ponerse en cuatro patas en el momento de abrir los ojos. Después Jacob terminó su monólogo de que tan jodidamente apretado era Seth y se apresuró al baño para limpiarse y volver a tiempo para conseguir algo de desayuno.

El corazón de Seth cayó cuando se dio cuenta de su amo había terminado todo su desayuno, lo que significaba otra comida que no tomó y teniendo en cuenta que no consiguió el almuerzo o la cena del día anterior, se moría de hambre. El sub caminaba tan imperceptiblemente como pudo hacia su lugar habitual, alegremente unas manchas importantes en su copa, tenía un pedazo de pan tostado en ella. Tras una inspección más cercana se sorprendió gratamente encontrar además de la tostada unos huevos revueltos y una salchicha. Rápidamente se sentó en el suelo y, básicamente, inhaló su comida.

Cuando Seth estaba tragando el último bocado Quil entró en la habitación, ni siquiera lo escucharon llamar. La expresión de Quil estaba impasible a pesar de que el sumiso notó cómo su actitud cambió cuando vio el pecho de Seth, que por entonces lucía una cicatriz enrojecida. No se le escapaba cómo cerraba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos parecían blancos.

-Quil me alegro de que estés aquí, lleva al perro abajo y vigila la puerta.

-Claro jefe-La voz de Quil lleva tanto desdén que Seth se preguntaba si su amo no se dio cuenta.-Ven-Fue su mando en una palabra.

El sumís lo siguió, caminando dos pasos detrás hasta que se dio cuenta de la dirección en la que iban. Sentía como todo su cuerpo llegaba hasta el punto de convulsionar en el miedo. Su corazón se quitó en una carrera desenfrenada, las palmas de sus manos se pusieron sudorosas mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza. Iban a las mazmorras, Seth no estaba dispuesto a pasar por ese infierno de nuevo, si había una vez en su vida algo de que sentirse seguro era de eso. Se detuvo en seco haciendo que Quil se girara para mirarlo.

-No tengas miedo, yo sólo voy a llevarte a la planta baja. Lo juro Seth, por favor, créeme-Sí seguro, el sumiso confiaba Quil como un agujero en la cabeza, pero algo en la voz del soldado hizo que Seth quisiera creerle. Por alguna razón Quil parecía torturado y enojado al mismo tiempo. Seth esperaba que no fuera el caso, ya que en su experiencia, por lo general eso garantiza un muy mal momento para él-Por cierto no dudes en hablar conmigo, no es necesario esperar a mi autorización.

Eso fue realmente sorprendente, primero Edward ahora Quil. ¿Qué pasaba con los lobos en esta casa? Todos parecían tan limitados.

-Yo no lo podía creer cuando Harry me dijo que te habían marcado. Él está empeorando cada día-Refunfuñó Quil en voz baja. Seth se quedó quieto; si esto era una trampa para hacerle hablar mierda sobre su amo no les daría el placer-Sé que no vas a hablar de él, yo tampoco, sólo sé que no todo el mundo en esta casa está de acuerdo con la forma en que trata a los submarinos-Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a los calabozos, de pie delante de una puerta diferente a la del día anterior, Quil volvió a hablar con Seth-Michael está ahí, tienes una hora. Voy a estar aquí, si necesitas algo solo pregunta.

Quil hizo pasar Seth dentro de la mazmorra donde un lobo gris oscuro se paseaba de un lado a otro en el espacio limitado. Se quitó los pantalones, ya que todavía no podía usar camisas viendo que su quemadura seguía siendo muy sensible. Permitió que toda la ira y la frustración pasara a través de él, en un santiamén se transformó en el lobo de color arena.

-¿Qué carajo es lo que traes en el pecho?-Preguntó Michael sin siquiera decir hola.

-¿Qué piensas tú? Mi amo me marco-Mofó Seth.

-Maldición y pensé que el mía era malo. Bueno, él es… Estos hombres son tan crueles. Seth, no sé cuánto más de esto puedo suportar-A través de su enlace mental Seth podía sentir la desesperanza y desesperación que Mike estaba sintiendo. Se reflejaban sus emociones perfectamente. La vida había sido tan injusta con ellos, que habían sido maldecidos y se preguntó cual habría sido pecado cometido por sus antepasados que les otorgan tales castigos severos.

-Tú estás pensando lo mismo que yo; nunca contemplé matarme tan a menudo como lo he hecho aquí-Respondió Seth en el mismo tono abatido.

-Yo también, pero soy demasiado testarudo para darme por vencido. Quizás soy un poco estúpido-Mike estaba decidido a sobrevivir este juicio. No daría a los dominantes el placer de verlo morir.

-¿Cómo te trata Carlos? Por lo menos no es Jacob.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Puede que no sea un Black, pero es igual de horrible. La primera semana aquí, que no era suficiente, me violó como cinco veces al día, invitó a que otros que me usaran-Seth podía ver imagen tras imagen de todos los hombres que se habían aventurado en la habitación de Carlos sólo para abusar de Mike e inconscientemente agradeció a su estrella de la suerte no estar con él.

-Bueno, al menos Jacob no comparte sus sumisos-Susurró Seth a sí mismo.

-Lo sé, lo escuché de Carlos hablando con dos idiotas muy idiotas, mencionaron que-

-¿Dos idiotas muy idiotas? ¿Por casualidad Félix y James no son sus nombres?-Seth recordó su primer encuentro con esos gilipollas y la amenaza que representaban.

-Supongo que también los conoces… Tenían…-Mike no sólo se sentía desgraciado, se sintió disgustado con todas las atrocidades por las que había pasado.

-Ellos al menos no todavía no me tienen, pero temo que está en mi futuro-Seth no tenía ninguna esperanza de escapar de las garras de esas dos pollas de pocas luces.

-Los dos me dolió tanto que no podía caminar hasta el día siguiente. Al menos Jacob no dejar que otros te toquen…

-Él no lo hace, pero eso no significa nada viendo que lo hace muy bien por su propia cuenta. Black es un jodido enfermo.

-¿Has oído algo acerca de Embry?-Pregunto Mike.

Seth estaba preocupado por su único amigo, sabía que estaba vivo, pero anhelaba su compañía como un adicto ansiaba una droga. Sólo en los dos días que viajaron juntos crearon un fuerte vínculo que pudiera resistir los desafíos que esta vida prohibía.

-No, sólo mi amo diciendo que tiene un culo dulce. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo él lo sabe. Mike estoy cansado, he estado viviendo esta pesadilla demasiado tiempo. Yo, incluso le grité a mi amo ayer, tratando de conseguir que me matara. Estoy a una mierda de pollo de hacerlo yo mismo.

-Seth no te rindas, incluso si es sólo por lo que Carlos no me va a compartir con Black también.

-No te preocupes Mike me aferraré mientras mi cuerpo lo permita.

Seth se dejó caer junto al lobo gris que era Michael, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus patas delanteras. Mike lo acaricio presionando ligeramente la mejilla contra la suya. Se sentaron en silencio, sin ni siquiera atreverse a pensar. Ellos no tenían control sobre sus vidas, pero de una cosa estaban seguros. La pesadilla no duraría mucho más tiempo...

Oh, ese final siempre me conmueve hehe pero, solo para mantener un poco el suspenso y el interes, de aqui en mas es que las cosas se ponen peor para nuestro querido Sethie T_T

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lo ciento! Se que habia dicho que actualisaria cada semana, pero es que despues de semana santa empece nuevo semestre en la Uni y los prefesores llegaron muy inspirador a mandarnos trabajos, y eso me ha quitado mucho tiempo y presupuesto para venir al Cyber... Pero aqui estoy, lento y constante con el nuevo cap traducido de Master of my Soul, espero que les guste... **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

-¿Por qué estoy vivo?-Seth, mientras meditaba, examinó la mayoría de sus recientes contusiones. Dos meses pasaron y, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, el seguía ahí. No era como si Jacob lo tratara bien, ni mucho menos. Sus castigos eran injustos e irrazonables. El sumiso siseó cuando el dolor de su costilla rota le recordó su pasada, terrible, experiencia. Él había hecho todo lo que se le pidió hacer en la cama, tan doloroso como lo fue, la hizo sin quejarse ni una sola vez.

Mordió su labio inferior como un hábito, que siempre hacía cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, por desgracia, en esta ocasión el dolor lo despertó de su estupor. Junto a su costilla. Su labio partido, abierto y un moretón morado y negro adornaban la parte izquierda de su cara, y todo esto por la terrible infracción de intentar besar a su amo. Jacob le había ordenado que fingiera que estaba disfrutando del sexo, en un intento de complacer a su amo trató de besarlo. Su respuesta fue embestir el puño en su cara y patadas tan duras como pudo, Seth fue lanzado desde la cama hasta terminar en el duro piso.

Recordaba las palabras de Jacob, cada uno de esos recordatorios dolorosos de lo que el sumiso era, un pedazo de mierda en la acera.

-No vuelvas a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿estás escuchando perro? Esa boca asquerosa nunca debe tocar mis labios. Has chupado pollas más que una puta de la grieta descuidado. Si lo intentas otra vez voy a estar muy, muy, tentado a rasgar sus putos labios de tu cara. Lo digo en serio; eres un asqueroso pedazo de mierda, de basura...

Él siguió y siguió con los insultos hasta se quedo sin cosas que decir. Seth tuvo que permanecer impasible en el suelo en su posición sumisa mientras sentía como su costado estaba palpitando con la que ya sabía, era una costilla rota.

Jacob se vistió antes de salir de la habitación, pero le ordenó a Seth limpiar su oficina. Seth comenzó a limpiar la oficina de su amo con diligencia y con atención a cada pequeño detalle. Quito el polvo de la estantería mientras sentía el anhelo de leer alguno de esos libros. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se le había permitido leer y por desgracia probablemente nunca leería de nuevo. Tomo cada libro acariciando la cubierta como si fuera una piedra sagrada sólo para colocarlo de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

Si había una cosa que Jacob odiaba con un pasión era que alguien moviera sus cosas, le gustaba encontrar todo en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo. Después de terminar las estanterías, Seth se puso de pie junto a la mesa de su amo tratando de averiguar qué hacer. No era excesivamente sucio, un par de marcos de fotos, varias carpetas y una pequeña montaña de papeles. El sumiso decidió limpiar la mesa de poco a poco y colocar cada elemento exactamente en el mismo lugar. El primer cuadro tenía una foto de una mujer que tenía un parecido sorprendente a Jacob. Su piel era del mismo color miel impresionante, sus ojos tenían chispa y una pizca de malicia impía. Sus labios eran de un tono más oscuro de su piel. Seth sólo se podía imaginar cómo sabían los labios de su amo, lo suave que se sentirían contra los suyos. Últimamente sus fantasías habían cambiado, ahora que contenían los sueños y deseos secretos de su amo. Era muy consciente que eso era realmente una prueba de su mal estado, pero no importaba, por lo visto Seth era un jodido enfermo, o al menos eso era lo que su amo pensaba de él. Tal vez era un masoquista, a pesar de que no era así

¿Podría soportar los ataques de su amo o disfrutar mucho de ellos?, como fue todo lo contrario, se había olvidado cuando ya tenía su último orgasmo. Lo que hizo fue admitir que no podía odiarlo. Odiaba sus acciones, su falta de compasión, su agresividad y su odio; pero no se atrevía a odiar al hombre.

Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a la imagen, después de examinarla por un minuto supuso que era su madre y la coloca de nuevo en el mismo lugar. El segundo marco contenía una foto de Billy, la madre de Jacob y un chico que Seth imagino era su amo cuando más joven. El niño tenía la expresión de felicidad más hermosa, su inocencia aún no ensuciada por la crueldad del mundo. Seth se preguntó qué pasó con ese niño, lo que lo convirtió en el hombre que era. Debe haber sido un horror de muerte para transformar una criatura gentil en un monstruo sin corazón.  
Seth tardo más de una hora en limpiar la mesa, al final todo parecía igual, pero limpio. Por fin las tareas más difíciles de hacer estaban y podía volver a su rutina habitual que ya había descuidado debido a la orden de su amo. Ocupado con su última tarea, Seth se había olvidado de comer y su estómago se quejó en voz alta. Fue a su cuarto de baño donde tuvo que esconder un pedazo de pan y una rebanada de jamón del desayuno. Después de muchos días pasando hambre aprendió a racionar su comida, escondiéndola en su cuarto de baño. Seth se sentó en el frío suelo de baldosas y recuperó la comida de su escondite. Comía en silencio y lentamente tragando la comida con grandes tragos de agua para hacer el recuento de cada bocado, esa era una forma de engañarse a sí mismo al pensar que había consumido la cantidad adecuada de alimento.

Como en el momento justo cuando termino de lavar sus manos oyó la puerta abierta y dos conjuntos de pasos pesados resonar en la sala. Corrió a su lugar al lado de su cadena esperando para responder a los deseos de su amo.

-¿Qué mierda?-El corazón de Seth se aceleró, su sangre corría caliente y rápido en sus venas cuando la voz airada de su amo llegó a sus oídos. Rezo para que la ira de su amo no se dirigiera a él o que tendría que pagar por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Jake, que está mal?-La voz era completamente nueva para Seth. El hombre tenía un leve acento sureño y su tono era pacífico y tranquilo.

-Que el bueno para nada de esta perra es un vago...-De Jacob salió un corto monólogo que logró incluir cada mala palabra conocida por el hombre y algunas probablemente inventadas.

-¡Perro, ven aquí ahora!-Bramó Jacob. Seth tuvo que esforzarse y hacer que sus piernas se movieran; era como si estuvieran hechas de plomo. Era un miedo mortal de la ira de su amo todo teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Entro en la oficina con los ojos bajos, pero aún confiable furioso de ver el rostro de su amo. Su expresión era oscura y amenazante. Sus fosas nasales, ojos reducidos a rendijas, mandíbula apretada y su boca temblorosa con la ira hirviendo dentro. Eso fue suficiente, bloqueo hacia cualquier buena sensación que haya tenido. Le parecía un alma muy torturada, mentalmente inestable.

-Creo que te ordene limpiar mi oficina-Gruñó Jacob con su voz hirviendo de ira. No podía responder, incapaz de hablar sin autorización Seth asintió-¡Habla!-Ordeno Jacob.

-Lo limpié amo-Susurró Seth.

En una zancada Jacob estaba de pie delante de su sumiso y lo abofeteó con fuerza en la cara.

-¡Mentiroso!-Gritó Jacob dolorosamente alto. Él agarró el brazo de Seth tan duro que el sumiso temía que le aplastara el hueso con sus propias manos. Se aproximo tirando hacia el escritorio, Jacob empujó la cabeza del sumiso hasta que quedo a pocos centímetros de la superficie de la mesa-¿Acaso esto es limpio para ti? ¿Crees que soy estúpido?

-Jake…-El hombre que Seth nunca había visto antes trató de intervenir sólo para recibir un gruñido de su amo.

-Si este idiota piensa que puede desobedecer mis órdenes tengo otra cosa para él-Jacob gruñó por lo bajo. Todo el cuerpo de Seth sacudió el miedo arrojada por cada uno de sus poros. Se dio cuenta de que su amo estaba buscando alrededor de su escritorio, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba para formar una sonrisa maliciosa. En un instante, antes de que Seth pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que iba a suceder Jacob aplasto la mano de Seth sobre la mesa y con un pisapapeles de mármol le rompió el dedo medio y anular del sumiso. Seth escucho los huesos romperse una fracción de segundo antes de que sintiera el dolor, que era extremo por decir lo menos.

Sus dedos destrozados, acunados en su pecho mientras se hundía hasta el suelo. Ni un sonido escapó de sus labios, no podía, Seth ¿No podía respirar?, el dolor era tan intenso que afectó su habilidad para mover el aire dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Tan pronto como pude inhalar suficiente aire un sollozo doloroso salió de él. Un torrente de lágrimas lamentables rodando por su rostro. Seth sintió el dolor agudo y frío disparado en su brazo, las náuseas tomando el control. Sintió su rostro coloreado como luchaba contra la náusea, sin querer añadir más leña al fuego de su amo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Preguntó la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Hizo lo mejor que pudo y aún no era lo suficientemente bueno, que no era justo. Por otra parte, la vida no era justo para él. Él no quería ser un bebé y se quejarse con el "¿por qué yo?" Pero se estaba convirtiendo en mucho más de lo que su cuerpo torturado podía manejar. Su espíritu fue aplastado hasta el punto de ser roto sin posibilidad de reparación. Por primera vez en su vida se estaba arriesgando a perderse sin esperanza.

-¡Jacob!-El hombre que nunca había visto a Seth gritó a su amo tan pronto como su choque se disipó.

-¡Carlisle cállate!

-No, ¡no lo haré! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Este hijo de puta, he sido demasiado indulgentes con este perro y me está tomando ventaja de eso.

¿Indulgente? ¿Indulgente Jacob Black? Esas fueron las palabras que nunca podrían estar juntas en una frase. Si hasta ese punto el amo de Seth había sido indulgente, ¿cómo iba a ser cuando ya no lo fuera?

-Jacob Efraín Black, si en lugar de saltar a buscar un arma y te tomas un minuto para mirar más allá del alcance de tu nariz, verías este que este escritorio esta impecable. Probablemente le llevo un buen tiempo limpiar todo y ponerlo en el mismo lugar, por lo que no te quejarías de mover tus cosas-Carlisle habló a mil palabras por minuto, la indignación, la ira y la pena para conseguir lo mejor de él. Él había conocido a Jacob desde que era un niño pequeño y su transformación de un chico cuya sonrisa y risa contagiosa fueron transformándose en el hombre amargado y cruel frente a él.

Jacob no respondió. Él miraba a Carlisle desde la mesa con una expresión confusa en su rostro. Tomo un artículo y sus dedos recorrieron sobre la superficie pulida, que no podía ver el polvo. Repitió la misma acción varias veces en diferentes lugares con el mismo resultado.

Seth se quedó en el piso sufriendo en silencio la última injusticia. Su grito era apenas un susurro, como un fantasma que ha perdido su camino Incapaz de encontrar la paz incluso en la muerte. Como las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro terminaron en su hinchada y palpitante mano que sostenía sobre su pecho. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para no permitir que el torrente de sollozos dolorosos escapara de sus labios. Por alguna estúpida razón todavía estaba aferrado a la vida o tal vez estaba arraigado en su psique que, no importa qué, no debía enfadar a su amo.

Carlisle se acercó al sumiso de rodillas delante de él y en gesto de agarrar su apéndice inflamado. Seth entró en pánico, sabiendo muy bien que no sería fiable para soportar más el dolor, ya que era lo que estaba llegando a su límite.

-Por favor, señor... no más-Las palabras del sumiso eran un desafío ya que no le dieron permiso para hablar, pero en ese momento a Carlisle no le importaba eso. Todo lo que veía era una criatura rota, los restos de lo que podría haber sido un hombre lleno de posibilidades, el amor y la esperanza. En cambio el destino le dio una condena sin crimen, una pena sin culpa. Él era un purista de las reglas y sabia que se llevaron a más de un sumiso en ocasiones pero nunca les haría daño. Se compadecía en animales tristes originales enviados a la tierra para sufrir.

-No voy a hacerte daño, yo soy médico. ¿Puedo echar un vistazo a la mano?-Su voz era suave e increíblemente relajante. Su enfoque suave ayudó a Seth a calmarse un poco y detuvo el monólogo destructivo hasta ese momento que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

-Carlisle, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?-Pregunto Jacob.

-¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Voy a comprobar su mano.

-¿Por qué? Él es sólo un perro.

-Tal vez, pero me gustaría comprobar la pata del perro por si lo veo cojeando. Me gustaría hacer mucho más para un hombre.

-Haz lo que quieras, puedes contar esto como tu buena acción del día-Jacob fue alrededor de su escritorio y comenzó a buscar a algunos de los documentos al respecto.

-Déjame ver-Al mando de Carlisle, con su voz goteando tal autoridad que Seth no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Por lo ampliado de su mano tenía un moratón que comprendía la mayor parte del dorso. Sus dedos rotos torcidos en una posición antinatural. Carlisle examino minuciosamente cada una de las falanges de Seth mientras este intentaba calmarse. Fue la primera vez en sólo dios sabía que tiempo que un dominante había tocado al sumiso de una manera compasiva, suave.

-Creo que es una sola fractura, pero puedo estar equivocado, sin una radiografía es difícil de decir. Sé que necesito para re alinear los huesos antes de que los inmovilice. Yo no voy a mentirte sumiso, esto te hará daño, pero voy a trabajar tan rápido como pueda-El sumiso asintió en comprensión y aceptación.

-Jacob, haz algo útil y ven aquí, necesito tu ayuda.

-No voy a ayudarte, si insistes en ser un buen samaritano puedes hacerlo por ti mismo.

-Jake puedes ser un burro a veces, ¡ven aquí! A menos que quieras que me vaya encontrar a alguien en la casa para que me ayude... Tal vez tu padre.

-Eso es un golpe bajo, ok ok, yo te ayudaré-Se arrodilló junto a su sumiso, quien inmediatamente se puso tenso debido a la proximidad de su dominante-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Tengo que reducir la fractura, no puedo ponerle ningún torno si se retuerce. Lo que necesito que hagas es poner tus brazos alrededor de él, asegurándote de mantener su otra mano y mantenerlo quieto mientras trabajo…-Explicó Carlisle.

-Lo que sea, vamos a hacer esto cómodo-Jacob respondió con desdén. Se deslizó más cerca del sumiso y colocó una de sus largas piernas sobre las piernas de Seth y la otra alrededor de su espalda. Al estar tan cerca de su pequeño perro podía oler el miedo que emana casi de cada uno de sus poros. Fue embriagador y estimulante. Jacob se había convertido en un adicto al poder e inculcar miedo en creyeron que otros lo hicieron aún más potente.

-Es posible que desees mirar a otro lado chico-Sugirió Carlisle mientras se preparaba para tirar de los huesos en su lugar. Seth no podía mirar hacia otro lado, si lo hacía, se enfrentaría a su estrecho dominante y personal, algo mucho más aterrador de lo que el doctor estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin ningún aviso Carlisle tomó el dedo medio de Seth y tiró duro alineando las porciones de hueso. Seth trató de mantener la calma, pero el dolor era demasiado abrumador y soltó un grito sobrenatural que hizo a Jacob apretar de él y su corazón se acelere alrededor.

-Va uno, te voy a dar un minuto para recuperarte antes de la otra-Seth asintió mientras gruesas lágrimas formaban un torrente incesante por su rostro terminando en la camisa-Jacob espero que estés feliz, todo esto es tu culpa; él no hizo nada malo y todavía lo castigaste tiro... Deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo, sé que tu padre piensa lo mismo-En estas palabras Jacob sintió du mandíbula tensa a medida que el dolor de ser una decepción total resurgía.

Ya fuera Carlisle, las palabras dolorosas con toda la vergonzosa verdad se incrustaron en él junto a los sollozos desgarradores siendo producidos por su sumiso, algo en Jacob trató de venir a la vida. Eso había estado algo oculto bajo una capa de odio, arrepentimiento y culpa. Hace años había tomado su compasión y encerrado en una caja, tiró la llave y la enterró en lo más profundo de su alma. En ese instante escupió, como motor tratando de llegar a la vida. Por desgracia no había combustible en el motor y se mantuvo oculto y apagado a pesar de que no estaba completamente extinguido. Jacob miró hacia otro lado dispuesto a mantener sus lagrimas donde estaban, ningún perro sucio tendría porque verlo llorar.

-Pequeño, vamos por el otro, la parte difícil habrá terminado, todo lo que quedará será la colocación de la férula y pegar los dedos juntos. Y Jacob, no será confiable utilizar esa mano durante al menos dos días-Permaneció Jacob profundamente preocupado por razones que no quería reconocer. Seth se encogió de nuevo inconscientemente tratando de alejarse del médico. Por medio de la fuerza bruta su amo lo mantuvo en su lugar, le temblaban las manos de las profundas emociones que se agitaban en su interior.

Hizo algo increíble, retiro su agarre de la mano buena de Seth y suavemente movió la cara del sumiso ocultándola en el hueco de su cuello. Jacob sintió una sensación extraña cuando el cálido aliento de su sumiso abanicó sobre su piel. El sumiso se relajó después de un minuto y no se movió de asimiento cuando sintió las manos de Carlisle tomar la suya lastimada y seguir con el procedimiento.

Una vez más el doctor ajusto dolorosamente los dedos de Seth. Esta vez el sumiso gritó contra la piel del cuello de su amo, sus lágrimas de agonía caían en la camisa de su amo.

-Jake me tengo que ir a mi oficina para obtener los materiales que necesito, voy a estar de vuelta en cinco minutos-Jacob observo como el doctor colocaba la mano de Seth en un libro pesado y le ordenó que no se moviera.

Después que Carlisle se fue, Jake y Seth se quedaron en la misma posición, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse un centímetro. Seth llorando en silencio en espera apretado de su amo y Jacob perdido en sus pensamientos.

-_"Ellos tienen razón; han estado tan decepcionados de mí…"_-Seth dio cuenta que su amo estaba pensando en voz alta y no reconoció sus palabras. En su lugar, se sumergió en su olor y el latido rítmico de su corazón, en todos los años que había sido un sumiso sólo hubo existido un puñado de veces en las que podía sentir esa cercanía a otro ser humano, incluso si ese ser era un monstruo sin corazón con total desprecio por sus sentimientos o su bienestar.

Al regreso de Carlisle, Jacob se levantó y sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación. El doctor estuvo ocupado asegurándose que Seth no pudiera mover sus dedos.

-No siempre fue así; la vida, le ha cambiado tanto que una persona en tu posición debe pensar 'boo hoo que mala debe ser la vida de un rico dominante", pero hay mucho más debajo de la superficie que el ojo puede ver. ¿Te das cuenta que esta ha sido la primera vez en muchos años que lo he visto ser humano con un sumiso? Por supuesto, que fue después de romperte los dedos, te voy a dar eso. Pero confía en mí, le he visto hacer cosas peores sin siquiera pestañear-Seth escuchó en silencio tratando de imaginar al niño feliz de la imagen y no el monstruo que enfrentaba diariamente.

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente, los dedos de Seth fueron sanados e independientemente de lo que dijo Carlisle, Jacob era de hecho un monstruo. Se puse de pie junto a la ventana que daba a un mundo que nunca volvería a ver, un mundo en el que nunca iba a llegar a caminar libre. Observo la manta colorida de las hojas que cubrían partes del patio y una bandada de gansos en dirección sur. Era un hermoso día de otoño con un cielo azul perfecto y nubes blancas hinchadas rápidamente en movimiento a través del cielo.

Hubo una gran conmoción en la casa con los preparativos para los festejos que tendrían lugar. El cumpleaños de Billy fue siempre una gran cosa y algo celebrado por todo el mundo en la casa y las zonas cercanas. Su amo le informo que Seth tenía permitido ir a la fiesta ambos estaban sorprendidos y emocionados. Trato de encontrar sus mejores ropas, que fueron las que tenían la menor cantidad de agujeros y rasgaduras. Después de apresurarse a hacer sus quehaceres se quedé junto a la ventana esperando a su amo a viniera a buscarlo. La emoción era más por la posibilidad de ver a Embry, era seguro que entre las diferentes conversaciones, Sam estaría presente y desde que la presencia de todos era solicitada por Billy, incluidos los sumisos, Embry estaba obligado a ir con él.

Con sus ojos entrecerrados Seth trato de ver las caras de las personas que llegan a la fiesta, pero Embry no estaba a la vista. Después de una hora oyó la puerta abrirse y los pasos de su amo, asumió su posición esperando por una palabra de él.

-Perro, escúchame, estoy sólo lo voy a decir esta vez. La única razón por la que voy a dejar que la gente te vea conmigo es debido a la petición de mi padre. No tengo ningún deseo de tenerte cerca cuando este alrededor de mis amigos. Te quedarás junto a mí, sólo te moverás cuando te diga que sea para conseguirme algo. Eres un perro, te diré que ir a buscar, cuando, no antes ni después. No vas a hablar, comer o beber. Si alguien te da algo, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mí para mi aprobación. Te juro que si no estás en tu mejor comportamiento, el trabajo de limpia botas que has estado recibiendo hasta ahora no será nada comparado con lo que te hare. ¿Queda claro?

El sumiso asintió afirmativamente.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?-Seth esperó permiso para hablar mientras su amo miraba alrededor con impaciencia-Maldita sea, estoy tan cansado de esta mierda. ¿Sabes qué? Cuando te pido algo responde inmediatamente, no esperes para una autorización. Pero sólo para responder a las preguntas. A nadie le interesan los comentarios o tener una conversación contigo.

-Está en su armario amo-Dijo Seth con una voz casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Jacob distraído.

-Amo, la ropa-Seth había planchado una bonita camisa para su amo en un tono de azul que resaltaba bien con su piel. Por supuesto que lo usaría con un buen par de pantalones cortos de carga que, incluso con las temperaturas más frías, era todavía demasiado caloroso para usar cualquier otra cosa.

-Ven, dame una mamada rápida antes de ducharme, maldita sea sólo un tufillo de tu olor me pone tan jodidamente caliente-Seth lo hizo según las instrucciones, hasta que su amo se vació en su boca con un fuerte gemido.

Seth siguió a Jacob fuera de la habitación dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que había caminado con él a cualquier lugar. El sumiso nunca se sintió más pequeño que cuando estaba junto a su amo. No sólo su amo le restó importancia a todas las posibilidades que tenía pero Seth apenas le llegaba al pecho. En muy poco tiempo pasaron junto a la piscina a conocer a los otros huéspedes, que era una vasta zona con jardines, árboles de sombra y hierba verde. A la izquierda Seth podía ver varias mesas con frutas, aperitivos y pasteles.

Primera orden del día de Seth: estaba examinando la zona en busca de su amigo.

Desafortunadamente entre la corta estatura de Seth y el número de personas que se presentaron para el partido no fue una tarea fácil. Su amo golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza con fuerza para llamar su atención y lo sacó de la OMS hacia su padre, se sentó cómodamente en una silla de jardín, rodeado por varios hombres que Seth no reconoció.

-Me alegro de que te unas a nosotros, me estaba preocupado.

-Vamos papá, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Tuve que hacer un poco de trabajo esta mañana pero estoy aquí ahora.

-Eso es, toma una silla y siéntate con nosotros-Jacob le ordeno a Seth traerle una silla para poder sentarse al lado de su Padre. Seth se sentó en el suelo junto a él, haciendo un esfuerzo por no levantar la mirada por lo que no habría ningún malentendido. Se moría de ganas de mirar a su alrededor para tratar de encontrar a Embry, pero sabía que no podía, que iba a ser una larga tarde.

Después de un tiempo Seth se relajó lo suficiente y se permitió mirar alrededor del gran patio. A poca distancia pudo ver a Quil, Alec y los demás de la manada de su amo. Paul estaba en compañía de una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo, una niña se aferró a la falda de su madre probablemente abrumada por la multitud. Seth sintió su corazón contraerse dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. Paul tenía lo que él siempre soñó tener, una familia propia. Muchas personas sueñan con poder y riquezas; no Seth, no le importaba nada de eso. Sus sueños consistían en ser amoroso y amado, de comentarios que tienen un niño pequeño le llaman papá y soplar las frambuesas en su mejilla.

La mayoría de los huéspedes Billy se acercó para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, el cual le respondió alegremente a todos los buenos deseos. Seth podía sentir la incomodidad de su amo; no era alguien que disfrutaba de las funciones sociales y prefería las reuniones tímidas. En varias ocasiones su amo le preguntó a su padre si quería algo de comer o bebe, y le ordenaba a Seth llevar la comida, pero nunca dio su autorización para que Seth pudiera disfrutar algo. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo con muchas conversaciones distintas sucediendo a su alrededor. La mayoría de ellos consistía en comentarios acerca de los cultivos o la producción de energía. Ni siquiera en su cumpleaños Billy se permitía dejar su pelo abajo y disfrutar de sí mismo.

Seth había levantado sus ojos cuando se di cuenta de una sombra que lo cubría después de bloquear los rayos del sol. Frente a él había un hombre casi tan alto como su amo, con hombros anchos y un rostro despiadado. No tenía ni idea de quién era esa persona era hasta que vi a la pequeña figura a su lado. Su corazón saltó a su garganta cuando llegué a la vista de Embry. Parecía más delgado y lucía varias contusiones en su rostro, pero conecto los ojos cuando pudo sentirse a sí mismo sonriendo. Embry le dedicó una sonrisa propia minutos antes que su amo se alejara para sentarse al lado opuesto de Jacob.

Estaban tan cerca y aún ni siquiera podía decir hola, por lo menos sabía que Embry aún estaba vivo. Al igual que Seth había sobrevivido más tiempo que la mayoría de los sumisos, especialmente tomando en cuenta la brutalidad que caracterizaba a Uley y Black. Después de varios minutos Sam y Jacob se levantaron y se unieron a algunos de los otros en medio del patio. Iban a tener un partido amistoso de fútbol, viendo que era el deporte favorito de Billy. De lo que Seth conocía no se les mandó dos equipos uno por su amo y el otro uno por Carlos a quien conocí era Mike dominante.

Seth se movió ligeramente en su lugar para probar y ver la ubicación de Mike y de Embry. Embry estaba muy cerca, a sólo unos metros de distancia, mientras que Mike estaba bastante más a la derecha. El partido comenzó y prometía ser todo un espectáculo. Nadie estaba frenando mientras maniobraban la pelota con la habilidad de los jugadores profesionales. Billy parecía deleitado y aplaudió su hijo con orgullo y emoción. Seth se involucró en el juego todo porque nunca he había tenido la oportunidad de ver cualquier tipo de deporte tan de cerca.

Después de la primera mitad fue con su amo a sentarse a su lado, sin haber sido llamado, Seth se apresuro a tomar limonada fría y agua para su amo. Jacob aceptó el agua y le dijo a Seth que podía beberse la limonada. Su amo tenía que estar en un muy buen estado de ánimo, bajo diferentes circunstancias acaba de tomar lo que quería y verter el resto en el suelo; luego otra vez tal vez era el hecho de que estaba al lado de su padre. Independientemente Seth agradeció por conseguir algo para saciar su sed.

La segunda mitad rodó con el equipo de Jacob ganando cuatro a tres. Ambos equipos estaban allí, eran árbitros suerte no que no obedecían ninguna regla. Carlos miró más allá molesto como me golpearon a Jake y los otros miembros de su equipo. Al final el equipo de Jacob borró al equipo de Carlos, seis a tres después de una fantástica estrategia dio sus frutos para el equipo ganador.

Después de que el juego había terminado Carlos ni siquiera estrecho la mano de Jacob y dándole la espalda caminó en la dirección opuesta. Billy llamo a Jacob a sentarse junto a él y felicito a su hijo. En la dirección de Seth, apenas alcanzo a ver a Mike quitar su mano del sumiso al instante que lo alcanzo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con el sentimiento de impotencia y la injusticia llenándole. El sumiso abrió los ojos y sintió como todo el mundo a su alrededor se movía inquietantemente tranquilo. Seth examinó la zona tratando de averiguar la razón del cambio de ritmo. Fue cuando lo vio; Mike estaba caminando hacia atrás lejos de su amo en dirección al campo donde el juego acaba de tener lugar.

Seth miró en dirección de Embry que parecía tan perplejo como él. ¿Qué podía orillar a Mike a hacer algo tan loco? Iba a ser castigado por tal acto de insoportable desafío. El sumiso podía oír cómo Carlos le ordenó a Mike ir a su habitación y esperar por él. Pero Mike no se movió, ¿qué, iba a ser tan estúpido como para tratar de hacer una carrera para cuando estaba rodeado de los dominantes? Ninguna de las escenas que se desarrollaban frente a Seth tenía sentido. Deseó poder comunicarse telepáticamente con Mike para decirle que dejara de ser un idiota y hacer como yo y tal vez se le comunique su amo tendría piedad de él.

Mike se veía perturbado, agitado y asustado. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con sus ojos sobresaliendo de su rostro. Entonces cayó, Seth sabía lo que había en la mente de Mike. Fue un acto desesperado por un hombre comprometido sin esperanza. El sumiso sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, Mike había soportado tanto, sí, estaba llegando a su límite, pero que podría hacer, esa no era la manera de salir. Entonces de nuevo, tal vez tuvo la idea después de todo y Seth sólo debía unirse a él y salir con una explosión.

Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta. Los ojos de Mike conectados a los de Seth un instante antes de que el cambio comenzara. Seth se puso de pie y gritó que se detuviera, pero todo había sido un movimiento y no había vuelta atrás. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mike explotó en el lobo gris oscuro, su cuello constreñido temporalmente por el collar alrededor de su cuello, se rompió y su cabeza rodó en la dirección de Seth. Los ojos de la cabeza del lobo descansaban frente a Billy con sus ojos tapados, no por miedo, sino de vergüenza e incredulidad. Ojos muertos de un lobo acusando a todos aquellos que lo habían torturado y maldiciéndolos a recordar ese instante por el resto de sus vidas.

Seth estaba incrédulo al igual que los pensamientos de los dominantes. Sentía como las lágrimas saladas y calientes rodaban por sus mejillas sólo para terminar en su camisa hecha jirones. Su amo le sacó de su trance:

-¡Vuelve a la sala ahora!-Ordeno Jacob con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. El sumiso vaciló en su paso por dentro, pero corrió tan rápido como pudo, obedeciendo el mandato y agradecido que se le permitiera salir de la escena macabra.

Jacob entró en su habitación después de ordenar su manada despedir a todos los invitados y la eliminación del cuerpo de Mike. Billy se retiró a su habitación, también con problemas después de presenciar, por primera vez en su vida, a un sumiso terminar con su propia vida. Se acercó a Seth lentamente, de pie delante del sumiso que lloraba en silencio.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Ese idiota arruinó el cumpleaños de mi padre,

¿De Verdad? Un hombre acaba de morir frente a él ¿y lo único que le importaba era el partido de mierda? ¿Qué clase de mente retorcida y enferma tenía tan jodidas sus prioridades?

-Ese perro no valía la pena de lo que mi padre pago, ¿por qué lloras por él?-Pregunto Jacob.

Seth solo susurro tristemente:

-Amo, lloro por él porque alguien tiene que hacerlo. El estaba con vida y ya no existe. Él murió una muerte miserable y aunque en vida no tuvo ningún respeto, por lo menos en la muerte quiero honrarlo. Incluso si es con algo tan simple como mis lágrimas.

Jacob se quedó estupefacto al escuchar a su sumiso. Tuvo una visión y una perspectiva nunca que sospecho en alguien tan pequeño e insignificante como su perro. El amo no pudo discutir su argumento y simplemente se sentó en una silla a su lado viendo como la luz de la luna se reflejaba en las gotas que corrían por sus mejillas. Se di cuenta de que fácilmente podría haber sido su sumiso. No era una cuestión más de conseguir uno nuevo; esa era una cuestión de tener una bueno y no quería dejarlo ir. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cerca y vulnerable cuando se trataba de un sumiso. Le daba miedo, lo último que quería era a parecer débil, le aterraba la idea de que alguien averiguara lo que pensaba. Pero estaba muy agradecido que había mantenido al hombre frente a él.

* * *

Ok, puede que sea algo cruel pero me encanto la parte en la que aparece Carlisle, ohh ese hombre se merece el nobel de la paz... Y Jacob, o ese maldito bastardo se merece el peor de los castigos! Pero al menos ya empieza a aceptar a Seth un poco mas como una persona y menos como un esclavo... Aunque aun falta un poco para empiece el romance entre ellos...

Reviews, a mi y la autora origianl nos esncantaria saber que piensan n_n


	6. Chapter 6

Un nuevo cap! Tan cargado de drama como los anteriores hehehe pero tiene su toque dulce, espero les guste

* * *

Capítulo 6

-¡Maldita sea Seth! Incluso en la segunda vuelta todavía se siente jodidamente apretado-Dijo Jacob sin aliento mientras se enterraba dentro del cuerpo del sumiso una y otra vez. Tal vez no era que Seth fuera apretado tanto como el hecho de que Jacob era un chico muy grande-Estoy cansado, me vas a montar ahora.

Jake salió de Seth con un "pop" crudo. El amo se acostó en la cama y Seth maniobró su cuerpo por lo que estaba en cuclillas sobre la virilidad de su amo con las piernas temblorosas. Él ya estaba exhausto y cubierto de sudor de haber estado en sus manos y rodillas durante los últimos treinta minutos, esto hizo que la tarea de la que asoma sobre su amo aún más difícil especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no podía aferrarse a él.

Jacob fue amasando firmemente el culo de Seth, casi jadeando de deseo.

-¡Apúrate perro!-Seth tomo la polla vertical de su amo, se sentó sobre ella y empezó a descender lentamente. Como no quería esperar ni un segundo Jacob agarró las caderas de Seth con sus grandes manos y lo empujó hacia abajo con fuerza hasta que las mejillas del sumiso acariciaban sus muslos.

Seth respiró hondo y comenzó a empalarse a sí mismo contra su amo. Incluso después de tener relaciones sexuales con él dos veces esta intrusión, mucho más profunda, fue especialmente dolorosa y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no silbar en el dolor. Cada vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales fue de una manera como se marca de nuevo, sólo a través de su culo. Jake no se inmutó siquiera después de ver la expresión de Seth, todo lo contrario, se lanzó a sí mismo fuera de la cama a la pila conducir culo de la sumisa en rápidas estocadas profundas. Jacob disfrutó en el calor aterciopelado envuelto alrededor de su dolorosa polla dura. El sumiso siempre tan experto apretó su culo bien para proporcionar a su amo con sensación añadida.

-Ah, sí... joder. Tan bien... Gírate sobre las caderas- Jacob se perdió en la sensación, completamente ajeno a cualquier cosa además de los deliciosos movimientos de su sumiso-Oh, mierda... ¡me voy!-Gritó. Su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando estaba siendo drenado, mientras se corría en las paredes de Seth con su crema caliente. Seth salió por si mismo sabiendo nunca quedarse en la cama. El miembro semiduro de Jake cayó ligeramente a un lado cuando abandonó el cuerpo del sumiso. Seth saltó de la cama y, después de recoger su ropa, cojeo al baño para asearse.

Cuando Seth salió de su cuarto de baño se enfrentó a su amo apoyado en la pared con sus enormes brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Los ojos de Seth casi conectaron con los de su amo, pero se corrigio y mantuvo la mirada baja.

-Me voy al mediodía para ir a patrullar la frontera con Sam. Vuelvo aproximadamente a la misma hora mañana. Espero que este lugar brille como una moneda nueva. Quil o Paul vendrán esta noche para bloquear la cadena. Será mejor que no te comportes como una puta apestosa mientras estoy fuera o esto…-Dijo mientras apunta a las iníciales en el pecho de Seth-Será un buen recuerdo en comparación con lo que voy a hacerte. ¿Está claro?

-Sí señor-Respondió Seth en su eternamente joven voz. Jacob dio un paso hacia su sumiso y, en una acción completamente inesperada, pasó su mano por la cabeza calva de Seth haciéndole estremecerse. Jake no entendía lo que impulsó a que hiciera una cosa así; se quedó muy quieto durante varios minutos con un debate interno, tratando de dilucidar la razón de su comportamiento. A falta de una mejor explicación, decidió que el aroma de Seth era demasiado tentador. Eso tenía que ser, también explicaría la obsesión de Alec con el sumiso.

Sin decir una palabra más se volvió sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. Seth se sintió más ligero de lo que se había sentido en meses. Con su amo fuera él conseguiría la oportunidad de descansar y su cuerpo tendría tiempo para sanar.

Distraído con sus tareas Seth no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era para el almuerzo; salió de la habitación rumbo al laberinto de pasillos para llegar a la cocina sin tener que cruzar la gran sala en la que invariablemente siempre habría un lobo o dos. Aprendió que si iba hasta el nivel más bajo a través de un conjunto de escaleras, rara vez utilizadas, y terminan pasando la cocina, desde allí haría marcha atrás y llegaría sin ser visto.

Desafortunadamente Seth era cualquier cosa menos suertudo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras sintió que abandonaba el suelo mientras era tirado en una de las habitaciones en la planta baja. Había una gran mano sobre su boca y después la puerta estaba cerrada con llave lo tiraron en el suelo sólo para enfrentar a James que estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. Cuando Seth volvió para ver quién estaba detrás de él todo lo que vio fue a Felix lamiendo sus labios, se lanzó a sí mismo hacia Seth para capturar su boca en un beso caliente. El beso se sentía asqueroso y sucio, el dominante empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Seth mientras que James retiraba los pantalones del sumiso.

Seth sabía lo que iba a suceder, le había sucedido más veces de las que quería recordar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos de James se inclinó sobre él y entró en un rápido movimiento. La boca de Seth se abrió en acción grito silencioso que Félix aprovechó, empujando su polla dentro la boca del sumiso haciéndole tragar. Por suerte Félix era mucho más pequeño que su amo y se las arregló para respirar.

-Mierda Félix, este sumiso tiene un culo muy apretado, espera hasta que estés aquí, se podría pensar que Jake no se lo jode cinco veces al día-James gimió entre jadeos. Él y Félix tenían ya un ritmo que James entraría Seth haciéndole tragar a Félix más profundo en su boca.

-No puedo esperar hermano, a pesar de que tengo que decirte esto hijo de puta garganta profunda como el mejor de ellos-Respondió Félix igualmente falta de aliento.

Muy pronto ambos se corrieron sólo para cambiar de lugar y presentar Seth a una segunda vuelta. Esto se prolongó varias veces hasta que Seth llego casi hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento. Ni siquiera podía pensar en nada más, él siempre trató de desprenderse de estas situaciones, pero en esa ocasión no pudo. Al menos por la tercera vez que fue sodomizado, semen y sangre se filtraba de su agujero haciendo la penetración mucho más fácil.

Después que los dos imbéciles pervertidos tuvieron su relleno y no les quedó más semen dentro de sus bolas sobredimensionadas, se vistieron y salieron de la habitación, no sin antes advertir a Seth:

-Ni una palabra a su amo acerca de esto, no es que nos preocupe sí te mata o no pero tenemos ningún deseo de pasar más tiempo en las mazmorras-Al sumiso no le importaba lo que le sucediera, ya que no dudaba en que su amo iba a matarlo cuando se enterara. Si ese fuera el caso, él preferiría que esos bastardos pagaran por lo que hicieron. Esos eran sus pensamiento hasta que James añadido -Sólo sé que si dices algo y nos castigan, ese jovencito en la finca de Sam será ejecutado con peor suerte que tú. Por lo menos estarás muerto rápidamente, él no lo hará-El miedo empujó su sangre más duro y más rápido a través de sus venas. De una cosa estaba seguro de Seth: no podía ser la causa del dolor de Embry.

La pareja viciosa chocó la mano felicitándose unos a otros por un trabajo bien hecho y salieron de la habitación; su risa lasciva siguiéndolos mientras salían. Seth se incorporo en el suelo en un charco de semen y sangre. Sacó las rodillas contra el pecho sosteniendo con los brazos detrás de ellos. Podía sentir todo el fluido viscoso filtrarse fuera de su agujero abierto y deslizándose sobre su piel para reunirse con el resto en el suelo. Cada vez que esto sucedía se sentía tan sucio y asqueroso, creyendo temporalmente que él era de hecho un animal enviado a la tierra para satisfacer las necesidades de los dominantes y aplacar su ira. Su cuerpo era un testimonio de lo bajo que un humano puede caer si sucumben a sus necesidades primordiales. Cada cicatriz, quemadura y moretón contaban la historia de este mundo apocalíptico, pero la historia no era feliz, esta historia era pura tortura.

Seth se desmayó sólo para ser llevado hasta semiinconsciencia por la voz de Edward.

-Seth, Seth, despierta. Vamos cachorro despierta-La preocupación en su voz era evidente, pero Seth no podía hacerse recuperar la conciencia por completo. Él acaba de los oír pasos de Edward mientras corría fuera de la habitación sólo para volver un poco más tarde con otro conjunto de pasos tras él.

-Oh Dios mío, es tan malo como dijiste-A través de la niebla que lo envolvía, Seth pudo reconocer la voz que pertenecía a Quil-Huelo a esos bastardos sobre él, por lo menos Jake está lejos, eso nos da un poco de tiempo para conseguir limpiarlo. Aquí Ed, quítale el collar.-Dijo Quil entregándole a Edward una llave de plata que hasta ese momento le colgaba del cuello hasta el final en su camisa

-¿Cómo es que tienes esa llave?-Interrogo Edward.

-Jacob quería que Paul o yo nos aseguráramos de que durmiera encadenado a la pared. Puesto que a Paul no le gusta tratar con los sumisos me ofrecí a cuidar de él-Ambos sabían que después de esta experiencia, lo más probable era que Seth tratara de seguir la misma ruta que Mike había tomado. En el momento en que recuperara sus fuerzas seguramente intentaría entrar en fase. Al menos así tendrían una oportunidad para tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario.

-Ed, por si acaso Jake regresa temprano, debemos limpiado.

-Va a ser un infierno conseguir su olor de él, se corrieron en su interior.

-Lo sé; vamos a ver si podemos conseguir que expulse el semen, incluso si tenemos que hacerle vomitar-Quil deslizó su brazo alrededor del cuerpo frío de Seth y lo llevó fuera de la habitación. Se dirigieron a la habitación donde Seth había sido preparado cuando llegó a la mansión. Después de que Edward le ayudó a quitarse la ropa Quil se metió en la ducha con un Seth inconsciente, que se agito ligeramente cuando el agua caliente le golpeó la cara-Seth es necesario despiertes, estamos tratando de ayudarte. Tenemos que limpiarte antes de su amo olfatee esos dos bastardos en ti. Por favor, ¡Seth favor vuelve a nosotros!-Declararon tanto Quil y Edward, mientras que Edward le frotó con un montón de jabón. Después de Quil asintió en señal de aprobación Edward apretó el abdomen de Seth haciéndole expulsar semen y coágulos de sangre a través de su boca sur.

Después que terminaron de limpiarlo Quil salió de la ducha todavía con un Seth semiconsciente. Habían sido tan suaves, casi paternales. Seth hubiera disfrutado la atención si no fuera por el hecho de la vida se deslizaba lentamente de él. Él había sido atacado muchas veces antes, pero entre la brutalidad de su amo y la falta de una nutrición adecuada se encontraba en un estado de debilidad que podría ser la causa de su fallecimiento.

-¿Ed, por qué no se despierta? Los latidos de su corazón son muy débiles-Pregunto Quil preocupado.

-No estoy seguro, mi mejor conjetura es que esta demasiado débil. Necesita descansar por unas horas para que pueda empezar a curarse.

-Ed pueden estar buscándote, puedes deslizarte por ahí mucho más fácil, me quedaré aquí con él.

-Suena bien Quil, tan pronto como pueda voy a traerles algo de comida para los dos.

-No te preocupes por mí, mejor tráele algo para cuando despierte.

Edward salió de la habitación después de mirar fuera por el largo pasillo. Quil se deslizó por la pared sosteniendo un Seth inconsciente en sus brazos fuertes. Observó el pequeño perro que estaba acunando y su mente dejó su cuerpo despegando en un viaje en el tiempo. Para una vez hace muchos años, una época muy diferente a la que ellos vivían.

Los padres de Quil se habían enamorado locamente en el momento de la pandemia, lamentablemente, sólo su padre llevaba el gen lobo y su madre sucumbió al virus mortal. Después de que su padre enterró a su esposa de doce años dejó a Quil y su hermano gemelo Albert bajo el cuidado de algunos vecinos y desapareció para siempre. Algunos decían que se voló los sesos, otros que saltó desde el acantilado más alto de su reserva. La verdad del asunto es que Quil y Albert se añadieron a la lista de los huérfanos dejados atrás.

Los vecinos eran buenas personas que se ocupaban de Quil y Albert como si fueran propios. Por desgracia, eran mayores y nunca tuvieron dinero extra por ahí. Cuando Quil cumplió los quince años entro en fase por primera vez y para deleite de todo el mundo se convirtió en un fuerte lobo grande con cualidades de liderazgo y un buen corazón. La pareja estaba rebosante de alegría cuando se le preguntó a unirse al ejército y tenía una celebración para él antes de irse a la formación. Los dos hermanos se despidieron unos a otros con lágrimas saladas calientes por sus rostros:

-No llores Albert sé que estás cerca del cambio, y cuando lo hagas puedes unirte a mí. Este mundo loco no sabrá quién disparo cuando los hermanos Ateara tomen el relevo.

Esa fue la última vez que Quil vio a su hermano. Después de los seis meses de entrenamiento fueron más de él, volvió a casa para encontrar la pareja de ancianos sentados en el porche moviéndose de aquí para allá sin pensar en sus mecedoras. Su aparición de Quil los conmocionó al total y una sensación de frío fue de la columna hasta hundirse el estómago. Sólo habían pasado seis meses, pero que parecía haber envejecido diez años. Quil sabía que dejaron el cambio muchos años antes, pero cuando se fue ellos parecían muy diferentes. Se acercó a ellos lentamente y la mirada de disculpa en sus rostros le dio un mal presentimiento. La mujer, Agnes, se puso de pie y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello seguía pidiendo perdón y diciendo que no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-¿Dónde está Albert?-Parte de Quil no quería que respondieran a su pregunta, pero parte de él los necesitaba para hacerlo. Se apartó de ella y vio como ella no hacia contacto visual con él. Buscó los ojos de su marido y que era igualmente evasivo.

-¿Agnes, en donde, esta, Albert?-Con cada palabra su volumen aumentó, él no tenía la intención de levantar la voz a estas personas que le habían mostrado nada más que amabilidad, pero no pudo encontrar el olor de su hermano y entro en pánico.

-Quil ven adentro; tenemos que hablar-Agnes agarró la mano de Quil y caminó en silencio dentro de la casa donde su marido ya estaba esperando por ellos.

-Tres meses después de que Albert entro en fase-Quil los interrumpió:

-Oh gracias a dios que me había preocupado durante un minuto; Pensé que algo malo le había sucedido. No he oído hablar de él unirse al ejército por lo que debe ser un sirviente. ¿Dónde está siendo entrenado?

Agnes y su marido intercambiaron una mirada triste antes de que ella tomara la mano de Quil para consolarlo.

-Cuando tú hermano cambio... Quiero decir que era inesperado... –

-Hijo, Albert es un sumiso-El pecho de Quil se hizo pesada por el dolor aplastante de tener su corazón rompiéndose en miles de piezas microscópicas. Sintió como su alma se separada de su cuerpo y flotaba por encima de sus cabezas. Sabía que ser un sumiso era peor que una sentencia de muerte. Su hermano probablemente estaba siendo torturado mientras hablaban y él tenía que hacer algo al respecto. A continuación, el más destructivo de todos los sentimientos le llenó, la culpa. Tal vez si no lo hubiera dejado, su hermano hubiera estado a salvado, él lo hubiera protegió.

Podría haber pedido a su alfa, Jacob Black, prestarle el dinero para pagar por su libertad.

Por otra parte si se quedaba Jacob no sería su alfa y no tendría los medios para pagar por cualquier cosa. Él habría muerto protegiendo a su hermano, que podrían llevar toda la mierda del ejército y la única manera de llevarse a su hermano seria a través de sus fríos dedos muertos. Quil no podía quedarse dentro de la casa para un segundo más; tanto él como su lobo estaban en el dolor. Corrió fuera y entro en fase sin importarle que se quitara los pantalones o zapatos antes.

-¿Ustedes saben quien lo compró?-Pregunto Quil después de caminar de regreso a la casa. Estaba desnudo como el día en que nació y Agnes se dirigió hacia él con una manta para cubrir su desnudez.

-Tratamos de averiguar, pero nadie nos lo diría, sabemos que no mantienen registros de quién compra que. Ellos sólo toman el dinero sin hacer preguntas-

Quil fue con los ancianos y el consejo, pero todas las puertas estaban cerradas en su cara. Sabiendo lo protector que Jacob era con su manada reclutó la ayuda de su alfa, si había alguien que podía obtener respuestas era Jake. Viajaron juntos y Jake incluso trato de sobornar a uno de los subastadores para que les diera la información que necesitaban pero estaban fuera de suerte. El hombre era demasiado honesto para su propio bien y no quería aceptar el soborno y el riesgo de perder su puesto de trabajo.

Durante todo un año después de que Quil miró largo y ancho de su hermano, pero sin suerte. Él nunca se rindió y cada vez que tenía unos días de descanso que irían en una de sus misiones como Jacob los había llamado. Por supuesto que nunca tocó un sumiso y siempre se las arregló para hacer que los otros creyeran que lo hizo. Sólo Jake y su manada sabían la verdad y nunca se llevaron a cabo contra él cuando desaparecía durante días. Incluso con la vergüenza que se traía a una familia por tener un sumiso entre ellos, nunca rechazaron a Quil. Lo único que el paquete ignoro fue el hecho de que Quil nunca ponía un dedo sobre un sumiso. Trabajó duro haciendo una reputación por sí mismo, que era la única forma en que podía ayudar a los sumisos sin levantar sospechas.

El vínculo entre hermanos de manada era tan fuerte como los lazos entre hermanos de sangre. Después de todo, la sangre les hizo parientes pero la lealtad les hizo familia. Esta era una línea que escucharon muchas veces después de tantas familias se disolvieron debido a la pandemia y con todas las nuevas familias que se estaban formando se convirtió en algo así como un himno nacional. Era consciente de que si la situación hubiera sido diferente no descansaría hasta que descubriera sobre el paradero de su hermano.

Mientras sostenía a Seth en sus brazos notó cierta humedad en la cara del sumiso y se dio cuenta de que había estado duchando al sumiso con sus amargas lágrimas. Observó la forma durmiente del sumiso y se sintió ultrajado al mirar algunas de las cicatrices en su cuerpo y las contusiones leves en la cara. Alrededor del cuello la piel se había oscurecido por la fricción constante desde el collar. Aparte de eso, el pequeño era realmente hermoso, con una cara ligeramente redondeada que le daba una apariencia juvenil. Sus cejas eran finas, flanqueando grandes ojos marrones con largas pestañas que se curvaba hacia arriba. Tenía el hoyuelo más perfecto en su barbilla y sólo un rastro de vello facial. Se preguntó cuál era la verdadera edad de Seth o incluso si recordaba cuántos años tenía

Incapaz de decir cuánto tiempo había pasado, él fue sorprendido por el regresó de Edward a la sala que lleva un bolso, un pequeño recipiente y una cuchara.

-Él todavía está inconsciente; vamos a tratar de despertarlo, le he traído un poco de caldo, dudo que su estómago sea capaz de manejar cualquier cosa pesada.

Quil cambio el peso de Seth y lo sentó sobre su regazo luego de que él se sentara, mientras Edward trataba de convencerlo a recuperar la conciencia. Ed´ le palmeó la cara suavemente mientras lo llamaba. Después de unos minutos Seth comenzó a agitarse y los dos dominantes suspiraron aliviados. Lamentablemente, cuando el sumiso abrió los ojos y se encontró en el regazo de Quil le entró el pánico y comenzó sacudirse hasta que escapó de lugar. Se movía torpemente lejos de la pareja, que al adivinar su estado de ánimo le dio el espacio que necesitaba.

La forma desnuda de Seth cojeó alrededor de la habitación en una evidente incomodidad. Al darse cuenta de que no podía escapar a través de la única puerta, ya que estaba siendo bloqueada por Edward, se derrumbó en el suelo agachado dolorosamente mientras abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos delgados. Era una vista realmente dolorosa de ver a un ser humano en tal miseria. Escondió su rostro en el pequeño espacio entre sus rodillas dobladas y el pecho. Todo había sido tan tranquilo. Los pocos minutos que sentía que estaba dormido, a pesar de que habían sido horas, fueron las más pacíficas de toda su vida adulta.

Lloró en silencio deseando de nuevo la paz en el reino de la muerte. Él fue hecho; la vida le asestó una mano de cartas que eran imposibles de jugar. Él miró a su alrededor, primero a Edward y luego a Quil que estaba de rodillas en el suelo desnudo. Al ver la forma desnuda de Quil sólo podía adivinar que había tomado parte en toda la pesadilla y con todo lo que estaba pasando no se dio cuenta. Lo lastimarlo más fue la presencia de Edward, él ciertamente no tenía a nadie, nadie estaba en su esquina. Puesto que él no estaba dispuesto a dejar esta tierra en cuclillas en un piso sucio se puso de pie tratando de presentarse tan alto y orgulloso como pudo, tratando de tener al menos una pizca de dignidad en los últimos segundos de su vida.

Él estaba tratando de llamar a su lobo cuando la voz de Edward rompió su concentración:

-Seth, tú no tienes nada en cuello-El sumiso abrió los ojos mientras llevaba sus manos violentamente a su cuello sintiendo la piel en lugar de metal.

-¡Devuélvanlo! ¡Pónganmelo de nuevo!-Exigió, sin importarle si él fuese castigado.

-No vamos a hacer eso Seth, sabemos lo que estás pensando y no vamos a dejar que lo hagas-Respondió Quil de la manera más autoritaria que pudo.

-¿Por qué, por lo que podrías cogerme de nuevo? ¿Te gustó mi culo también?-Pregunto Seth con voz llorosa. Quil era la imagen de la confusión hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo como un arrendajo.

-No, no, no Seth no hagas conclusiones. Yo no lo hice. ¡Maldita sea, yo no te tocaría! Independientemente de lo que hayas llegado a creer yo nunca he tocado un sumiso en mi toda mi vida-Ahora fue el turno de Seth de estar confundido, si él no tomó parte de la pequeña orgía que tenía a Seth como personaje principal, ¿por qué demonios estaba desnudo?-Sé que esto se ve muy mal pero yo sólo te mantuve en la ducha, mientras que Ed´ te limpió. Estábamos tratando de deshacernos de los olores esos bastardos dejaron en ti.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Cuando se lo preguntó Seth trataba de dar sentido a lo que estaba pasando. No podía dejar de notar esta era la conversación más larga que había tenido con un dominante desde que recordaba.

-No queremos que Jake te acecine-Esta vez fue Edward quien respondió.

-¿Por qué no?-Cuando se le preguntó Seth comienzo a perder el control-Por favor, estoy cansado, no puedo seguir con esto, por favor, si quieres ayudarme, déjame morir-Le rogó en voz baja antes de que el torrente de lágrimas y sollozos de dolor lo dejaran incapaz de hablar.

Quil corrió en ayuda de Seth en el instante en que vio la forma temblorosa en que se sacudía el sumiso ya que sus rodillas se debilitaron y se entregó a sus órdenes. Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de cuerpo delgado de Seth y lo abrazó contra el suyo propio. Edward se acercó a ellos unirse a Quil en su esfuerzo para consolar a Seth. Esta vez fue Edward quien levantó a Seth del suelo, se sentó en una silla con su cuerpo acunado en su regazo.

-Cachorro por favor espera un poco más, estamos tratando de ayudarte, pero tu amo es un hombre muy poderoso y la mayoría de las personas no están dispuestos a llegar en su lado malo. Nunca tuvimos tiempo suficiente para ayudar a cualquiera de los otros que se iban tan rápido como llegaban, pero tú eres diferente. Eres más fuerte que todos ellos juntos. Por favor, Seth, sabemos que tu vida es un infierno pero has sobrevivido por mucho más tiempo de lo que nadie esperaba, te ruego que por favor nos des un poco más tiempo-Se declaró Edward mientras mantenía la cabeza del sumiso contra su pecho meciéndolo suavemente. Después de ponerse los pantalones Quil se arrodilló junto a ellos y pasó la mano callosa sobre la cabeza calva de Seth. No podía ver a Seth ya; todo lo que veía era a su hermano y se preguntó si alguien estaba siendo compasivo con él. Sentía como dos lágrimas torturadas y dolorosas escaparon de sus ojos y luego dos más y otro hasta que combinan en un flujo continuo de angustia. Edward noto la angustia de su amigo movió la mano que sostenía las rodillas de Seth y seco las lágrimas de Quil con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?-Cuando se lo preguntó Seth en una baja voz infantil, ninguno de ellos noto cuánto tiempo había pasado. Quil agarró la pequeña mano de Seth y la besó tiernamente antes de decirle que era una historia larga que un día iba a compartir con él. El sumiso asintió comprensivamente y volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Edward, quien lo miraba con los ojos bordeados de color rojo. Dado que esta sería una de esas raras ocasiones en las que Seth no estaría aterrorizado de ser torturado sin piedad por un dominante, se acurrucó en el pecho de Edward disfrutando de su calor.

-Maldita sea, debes tener frio, Quil tráeme algo de ropa que está en esa bolsa-Quil siguió la línea de los ojos de Edward a donde la bolsa se apoyaba en el suelo. Recuperó los viejos trapos de la bolsa y se detuvo a mirarlos con disgusto.

-Ed´ ¿hay alguna manera de conseguir nada mejor que el desgaste o por lo menos algo más cálido? Tiene que haber millones de armarios y tiendas, podemos asaltar una si tiene que mantener el uso de estos pedazos de mierda.

-Tú sabes que yo no salgo de la casa nunca, ¿por qué no la próxima vez que salgas por unos días tratas de encontrar algo que quede? Me aseguraré de que se lave de manera que ni siquiera Jacob adivine que es nuevo. Sólo asegúrate de que sea un poco viejo, no hay ropa nueva.

-Lo haré-De las rodillas hacia abajo al lado de ellos Quil empezó a deslizarle los pantalones a Seth antes de que Edward lo levantara para que sus pantalones pudieran cubrir su trasero desnudo. El sumiso acostumbrado a ser manejado por los dominantes, aunque en circunstancias muy diferentes, se quedó quieto y permitió a Quil que le vistiera.

-El caldo que traje debe estar frío ahora, Quil comprueba si hay madera en esa estufa, podemos calentarlo-Seth se tensó en el regazo de Edward cuando Quil encendió el fuego. Al sentir su angustia Ed lo miró con curiosidad. El sumiso sólo miró en la dirección de la estufa temblando ligeramente. Las especies dominantes en la habitación captaron los latidos del corazón de Seth acelerarse y adivinaron el motivo de su angustia. Distraídamente el sumiso había movido su mano en el pecho justo sobre el lugar donde había sido marcado. Edward puso su mano sobre la de Seth y lo consoló, ayudándole a ver que nunca harían algo aunque sea ligeramente similar a eso. Después de unos minutos Seth se relajó sobre el pecho de Edward, teniendo esta rara oportunidad de sentirse algo humano y cuidado.

-Aquí vamos, agradable y cálido-Dicho de Quil mientras se agita el recipiente metálico pequeño como él lo trajo a Seth.

Seth hizo un gesto de agarrarlo de las manos de Quil quien no quiso renunciar al contenedor y en lugar sumergió la cuchara en el líquido caliente y sopló en él antes de acercarlo a los labios del sumiso. El sumiso no se utiliza para cualquier tipo de nutrir tratamiento procedente de un condón o incluso a sus padres para el caso, desconfiaba de este repentino exceso de atención. La decisión había sido útil y decente que confiaba en él y tomó el líquido humeante tragar voz alta mientras se deslizaba por su garganta. Él suspiró internamente disfrutando el sabor y el calor.

-Seth, ¿puedes caminar?-Pregunto Quil mientras se alejaba de Seth una vez que el caldo se hubo acabado. Seth asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del regazo de Edward, gimoteando internamente por la pérdida de su calor. Ambos mayores en la habitación sintieron una cruel furia invadirlos al ver a Seth cojeando hacia la puerta. Ellos estaban presenciando el producto de un ser más cruel que el virus que casi diezmó la población de la tierra... hombres.

-Quil ve con él, lo último que necesita es toparse con nadie de este casa-Dijo Edward a lo que Quil cumplió sin titubear. Seth era curioso en cuanto a por qué Quil obedeció tan diligentemente a un hombre que en su sistema de castas estaba por debajo de él.

Se llevaron a caminar hacia la habitación de Jacob. Sintiendo la suficiente confianza después de lo que él experimentó con Quil decidió preguntarle la razón de su comportamiento cuando se trataba de Edward.

-Quil, ¿por qué obedeces a Edward? Él está por debajo de ti.

Quil rió entre dientes ligeramente:

-Seth, no todo es lo que parece. Edward podrá ser un cocinero, pero él es mucho más que eso. Él...-El dominante dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de una forma familiar que venía hacia ellos. Justo lo que necesitaban, toparse con Alec.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Fue desconcertante para el sumiso sentirse como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Alec lo miró lamiéndose los labios, el hedor de su excitación llegaba a las fosas nasales de Seth haciéndole temblar ligeramente. Oró por que Quil podría ser capaz de protegerlo, pero no era muy esperanzador-Desde que Jacob no está aquí voy a aprovechar a este sumiso a mi habitación y le mostraré lo que es un buen polvo-Dicho de Alec vigorosamente.

-Sueña, idiota-Dicho de Quil, su voz llena de desprecio.

-¿Por qué no? Él está ya cojeaba y huele a ti y Edward.

-Exactamente, él a tenido suficiente por hoy. Y antes de siquiera pienses en decirle a Jake te recuerdo que yo sé bastante basura de ti como para que te envíen a los calabozos durante mucho, mucho, tiempo. Tal vez allí te encuentres un novio que te mostrará cómo es un muy buen polvo-Alec palideció ante las palabras de Quil y siguió su camino sin decir una palabra más.

Quil tuvo que reprimir una risa mientras tira de Seth hacia la habitación de Jacob donde tendría que dormir en el sofá para mantener el cachorro a salvo. Por razones que nadie entiende el olor de Seth era más atractivo que cualquiera de los otros sumisos que habían residido en la mansión. Hasta cierto punto, incluso Quil estaba siendo afectado por el, que era bastante extraño. Después de asegurar al sumiso de la cadena en la pared Quil apagó las luces y se desplomó en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala de estar en la habitación de Jacob. Como sucedió cada noche, la nostalgia lo envolvió en un sudario de recuerdos; esto era todo lo que tenía, lo abrigaba más que nada. En ese momento fugaz antes de dormirse él recordaba los viejos tiempos, de tiempos mejores, el sueño lo reclamó con las imágenes de dos niños corriendo alrededor de la casa, saltando de la silla a la silla para que la lava no les hiciera daño. Imágenes que nunca se darían por vencidas.

-Buenas noches Albert ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Ey! Cuanto tiempo! Hehehe en serio, perdón, he estado algo cargado de trabajo y me había olvidado totalmente de este trabajo de traducción. Literalmente traduje este en una hora (perdón, pero era una de esas noches donde me pegaba el sueño) asi que por favor perdonen cualquier error en la trans.**

**Y disfruten de este cap, particularmente caliente ;)**

Capítulo 7

Seth ya estaba despierto cuando la luz del pasillo le golpeó en la cara. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir muchas horas desde que su amo invariablemente le jodia al menos dos veces entre la cena y la hora de acostarse. Eso siempre representó las horas de la noche o temprano por la mañana si quería tener un descanso antes del desayuno. Todavía tenía una ligera molestia en su parte inferior, pero al menos sus labios estaban completamente curados.

-Buenos días, Quil-Seth estaba sorprendido de que incluso con su amo ausente Edward todavía trajo el desayuno. Por otra parte, tal vez como él Edward se apegó a su rutina, independientemente de las circunstancias.

-Hola Seth, deje esto para ti-Edward abrió la cerradura del cuello del sumiso y retrocedió a evaluar la condición de Seth. Suspiró aliviado porque parecía agotado pero no lastimado visiblemente.

Seth se puso de pie lentamente caminando al baño como si estuviera en piloto automático. Su rutina fue incrustada en su espíritu y su cerebro; actuó por pura costumbre. Durante su ducha se dio cuenta de que los dos hombres en el otro lado de la puerta habían sido más compasivos con él que ni siquiera su propio padre y ni siquiera les había dado las gracias. Se preguntó cuál era su problema, por qué estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse al ridículo o tal vez a algo peor aún, sólo para ayudar a un perro. Las duchas de Seth nunca fueron lo suficientemente rápidas; sólo la rutina de afeitado le llevó más tiempo. Después de todo no era fácil afeitarse todo el pelo del cuerpo incluyendo la cabeza.

Al salir de la ducha se seco y se vistió antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Edward se había ido pero Quil todavía estaba en la habitación, en realidad sentado con su desayuno. Seth acaba de ponerse su cadena y se arrodilló para esperar su comida. El dominante en la habitación se dio la vuelta con la boca llena, pero con el ceño fruncido. Se dio cuenta de cómo Seth estaba sostenido el pequeño recipiente y su corazón lloró darse cuenta que el sumiso apenas estaba recibiendo ningún juicio de alimentos por el tamaño de su copa.

-Seth, ven…-El sumiso puso de pie y en poco tiempo estaba junto a Quil, mientras que mantenía su copa.

-Ed trajo dos platos hay más que suficiente para los dos; que necesitas conseguir algo de fuerza-Dijo Quil señalando el segundo plato en la mesa. Estaba llena de huevos revueltos, carne y patatas del desayuno.

Seth vaciló, pero un sonido de gruñido fuerte que vino de su estómago hizo su decisión de agarrar el plato y caminar de regreso a su cadena. Quil le siguió con la mirada hasta que estuvo a punto de sentarse.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó al sumiso.

-Yo iba a sentarme, señor-Respondió un confundido Seth y asustada de haber enfurecido al dominante.

-Ven a la mesa de Seth-Reclaman Quil obviamente molesto, no con el sumiso, sino por la dinámica de todo el pequeño perro, era más que injusto. Él estaba enojado con todo el sistema que le quitó la dignidad a estos hombres.

A medida que el perro nunca desobedecía, Seth se acercó de nuevo a la mesa con su plato en la mano y dudó si debía sentarse. Hacia tantos años que no se le permitía sentarse a una mesa, sin embargo él no le importaba, siempre y cuando él consiguiera algo de comida, estaba feliz de comer en cualquier lugar. Tomó la silla a la derecha de Quil y empezó a comer sus huevos revueltos con sus propias manos.

-Hay un tenedor aquí que puedes utilizar-Quil le entregó al sumiso un tenedor que Seth mantuvo con dificultad. Los sumisos estaban destinados a comer como los perros que eran. El sumiso se sintió avergonzado y acomplejado por algo sobre lo que no tenía control.

-Lo siento. Es probable que no recuerdes cómo usarlo. Esto, fue realmente insensible de mí parte, me disculpo por ser un idiota-Seth ofreció a Quil una sonrisa triste y coloco el tenedor junto a su plato; luego procedió a comer de la manera que siempre lo había echo.

-Seth, ¿cuántos años tienes?-Desde que lo sostuvo el día antes, Quil había estado preguntándose cuál era su edad.

-Creo, que estoy por los veintinueve años, entre en fase cuando tenía catorce años-Quil arqueó una ceja mirando a Seth con incredulidad-¿Te parece?-El sumiso realmente no recordaba su edad, su vida no era más que un ataque brutal tras otro y era mejor no llevar la cuenta del tiempo.

-De todos modos eso es increíble, te ves tan joven supuse que no tendrías un día mas que veinte años.

-Le dije que no estoy seguro, puedo ser más viejo o puedo ser más joven. Hace mucho que deje de celebrar mis cumpleaños, mi vida no es nada que celebrar-Una vez más Quil sintió el aguijón del dolor presionarle en el pecho. Pero la edad de Seth también le dio esperanza. Si un sumiso tan pequeño como Seth había podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo, había una clara posibilidad que Albert aún estuviera vivo.

Quil se puso tranquilo, ocupando sus pensamientos con planes de ir en otra misión muy pronto. Había llegado casi al punto de renunciar de ir para arriba y para abajo y de lado a lado de los Estados Unidos y Centroamérica. No había sido capaz de explorar América del Sur, ver que nunca había tenido tantos días de descanso que le tomaría poder llegar allí. Pero sabía que era la misma razón por la que los lobos de esa zona nunca llegaron tan lejos y prefirieron mantener sus propias subastas. La posibilidad de Albert de estar abajo al Sur era muy pequeña.

Comieron en silencio, Quil limpio su plato mientras que Seth tenía más de la mitad de su comida.

-¿No tienes hambre?-Pregunto Quil preocupado por la salud de la sumiso, tal vez esos bastardos le lastimaron más de lo que pensaba.

-No estoy acostumbrado a tanta comida, estoy lleno. Señor, si no le importa, ¿puedo guardar la comida para el almuerzo?-Seth era el ejemplo de cortesía, tan diferente de la mayoría de los dominantes que se destacaban por sus malo modales.

-Por supuesto que puedes, es tu comida-Respondió el dominante con ternura. Seth procedió a llenar su plato con huevos y carne; corrió al baño para ocultar su generosidad, era como oro en huelga.

Volviendo se acercó tímidamente Quil mientras que el dominante despejaba la mesa. Se puso de pie junto a Quil que sintió una presencia junto a él, giró la cabeza para mirar al cachorro.

-Señor, quería agradecerles a usted y a Edward por cuidar de mí ayer; estoy, especialmente agradecido porque se quedo aquí conmigo toda la noche. No creo que hubiera sobrevivido si los dos me encontraban de nuevo-A pesar de que el día anterior tuvo la resolución de poner fin a su miserable vida, el nuevo día trajo consigo la esperanza de algo mejor, incluso si era sólo en su imaginación.

-No hay necesidad de darnos las gracias cachorro, que era la cosa decente por hacer. Si tú realmente quieres mostrarnos lo agradecido que estás, nunca considerares poner fin a tu vida. Tú eres demasiado precioso y, yo no sé por qué, pero tiene que haber una razón para que puedas seguir estando con nosotros. ¿Te das cuenta de que eres el único de los sumisos de Jacob que ha llegado a más del mes? Por favor, Seth, para quedarme tranquilo, promételo-Se declaró Quil como ningún dominante nunca se habían declarado a un sumiso en ese mundo post-apocalíptico.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo prometer eso señor, yo estaría mintiendo si lo hiciera, estoy tan cansado... Tengo más cicatrices que piel sana y yo simplemente no tengo la energía para pelear más-Explico Seth con sus ojos caídos, la expresión torturada en su rostro juvenil; un claro testimonio de todos los horrores que enfrentó desde la transformación por primera vez.

Usando su dedo índice Quil inclino la cara de Seth hacia arriba de modo que él podría enfrentar. Por respeto y miedo el sumiso mantuvo la mirada baja casi, cerrándola en un esfuerzo por no ver los ojos con el dominante:

-Por favor, mírame, yo nunca te haré daño para mirarme a los ojos. Nunca pierdas la esperanza... Que es lo que nos queda-Quil acerco a Seth hacia él y él encerrado en un abrazo, besando la parte superior de su cabeza como lo había hecho muchas veces con su hermano. El sumiso se tensó con la sorprendente muestra de afecto, pero se obligó a relajarse en cuenta que el dominante en la habitación había sido más que cariñoso con él. Seth sabía que con Quil estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora-Cachorro, tu amo estará aquí al mediodía, será mejor darte prisa si va a conseguir la habitación a su altura-Por suerte para Seth, había hecho una gran cantidad de trabajo el día anterior y no tenía mucho más que hacer.

Después que Quil le dejó llevándose los platos del desayuno, Seth corrió a hacer su trabajo, en busca de cualquier suciedad oculta que su amo podría detectar fácilmente. Había sentido el puño de su amo en su cara en más de una ocasión por la misma infracción. Cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto Seth se encontraba esperando ansioso el regreso de su amo. Él estaba acostumbrando a esperar lo peor, él no quería ser pesimista pero la vida le mantuvo lanzar bolas curvas y sólo pudo atrapar tantos.

Como en el momento justo Jacob entró descalzo y parcialmente cubierto de barro. Caminó hacia Seth que estaba de rodillas en el suelo a la espera de órdenes de su amo.

-¡Levántate!-Ordenado Jacob.

Al igual que un animal, Jacob afirmó a Seth tratando de encontrar el olor de cualquier dominante. Había advertido a su sumiso de no actuar como una puta y necesitaba para verificar que no lo había hecho a pedido.

-Mierda Apestas a Quil, pero sé que no te cogeria. Que sorpresa, no puedo encontrar ningún olor ajeno a ti. Se las arregló para mantener sus pantalones mientras yo estaba fuera. Maldición hueles jodidamente bueno. Tan pronto como este fuera de la ducha te quiero a cuatro patas en la cama -Seth sintió un rubor arrastrándose hasta su rostro; era más una reacción nerviosa que cualquier otra cosa. Su amo por otro lado pensaba que la coloración rosa en sus mejillas parecía adorable y había nadie eternamente agradecido sabía lo que había en su mente retorcida.

Como era de esperar al momento en que estaba fuera de la ducha tomo a Seth, compensado las veinticuatro horas que estuvieron separados. Él era un hijo de puta caliente, pero ni siquiera eso podría explicar su comportamiento hacia su sumiso. Era algo más, algo que se negó a considerar siquiera. En su mente, era absolutamente imposible. Jacob necesitaba su sumiso; y no cualquier sumiso, necesitaba a Seth. No era una cuestión de tener a alguien a la mierda; era una necesidad de intimidad. Era muy consciente de que su sumiso lo odiaba, después de todo él era un monstruo, pero ese pequeño perro tenía un control sobre él como nadie más.

-Sam viene mañana, que tiene algo de mierda que hacer, y me quedó atascado de tener que cuidar a su sumiso. Sabe que papá no nos va a comprar otros nuevos; no le queda otro remedio que mantener vivo a su sumiso, la última vez que lo dejo por unos días pasaron a su sumiso alrededor de todo el mundo para divertirse, no puede correr el riesgo de que vuelva a ocurrir-A pesar de que las palabras de su amo era muy difícil de escuchar, el instante que Seth oyó hablar de Embry iría sintió que sus manos temblaban de emoción y su corazón se encogió-No te emociones tanto sumiso-Bramo Jacob airadamente mientras que agarrar la cara de Seth dolorosamente. El rostro del sumiso se contorsionó en el dolor a lo que el amo sólo se rió burlonamente-Tendrás que compartir toda la comida con ese perro, yo no te daré cualquier accesorio. Él tendrá que ganarse el sustento trabajando como me parezca ¿Soy claro..?

-Sí señor-Respondió Seth empujando su emoción profunda dentro de él.

El resto de la tarde consistió en las tareas habituales de Seth mientras que Jacob estaba encerrado en su oficina. Esa noche Seth ni siquiera le importaba que su amo estuviera siendo especialmente brutal, pensando en ver a su único amigo y compartir ese espacio con él compone su última fantasía, uno que con mucho gusto para escapar, mientras que su amo le utiliza como vio en forma.

A la mañana siguiente Seth estaba despierto incluso antes de que Edward entrara en la habitación, demasiado emocionado para dormir. Saltó en la ducha casi tarareando una melodía de edad; que no podía esperar a ver a Embry llegar. Necesitaba toda la voluntad de su corazón para frenar antes de enfrentarse a su dominante, podría ponerse feo si no lo hacía. Jacob era un lobo muy inestable que a la menor provocación arremetería contra él y lo último que quería era dar la bienvenida a Embry con el rostro y el cuerpo cubierto de hematomas.

A media mañana, el sonido de voces que venían por el pasillo llamó la atención de Seth. Reconoció la voz de su amo, había otra voz masculina y tres conjuntos a medidas. Tenían que ser ellos, era su mejor conjetura. El grupo entró en la habitación para encontrar a Seth en su posición sumisa. A pesar de que no podía verlos reconoció el olor de Embry el momento en que entró por la puerta.

-¿Así que esto es lo que quedó atascado? ¡Maldita sea Jake!, me pareció que el mío era malo, pero eso es una excusa lamentable para un sumiso-Su mejor amigo se unió a él mientras se reían burlonamente de Seth y Embry. Seth mantuvo los ojos clavados en el suelo, si un sádico dominante era malo; dos en la misma habitación era un desastre a punto de ocurrir.

-Podría ser lamentable pero él es un muy buen polvo.

-Sabía que tenía que haber una razón para que eligieras este Chihuahua.

-Seth, Embry mostrar las cuerdas-Los dos dominantes salieron de la habitación hablando de una manera animada. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró Seth se levantó de un salto y corrió a Embry que se reunió con él a mitad de camino, ambos sumisos que fundieron en un abrazo que podría disolver un diamante. No podían dejar de sonreír mientras se examinaban el uno al otro como un ciego que ve por primera vez.

Embry corrió una de sus manos sobre la cabeza calva con el ceño fruncido de Seth.

-¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu cabello?

-Mi amo tiene una cosa sobre que sus sumisos no tengan pelo; tengo que afeitarme todo, incluyendo mi cabeza.

-Maldito, que se ve muy divertido-Embry tenía una sonrisa sincera plasmada en su hermoso rostro.

-Vete a la mierda Embry-Fue la respuesta de Seth en buen humor.

-No, gracias, me dan un montón a partir de Sam-El comentario de Embry momentáneamente puso un obstáculo en su entusiasmo. Afortunadamente estaban tan felices de estar juntos que no duró mucho tiempo y que sólo se contemplaron el uno al otro, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

-Em, ven, tengo que mostrarte lo que te espera aquí. No quiero que mi amo te castigue-Seth le mostró a su amigo, donde se encontraba todo, sin nunca soltar su mano. Sus dedos entrelazados en un símbolo de la amistad que compartían con independencia del hecho de que habían pasado sólo unos días juntos.

-Seth, ¿es malo para ti?-La voz de Embry era un ejemplo de la preocupación por su único amigo. No se le escapaba la cantidad de contusiones en la cara y los brazos de su amigo.

-Sí, Mike tenía razón, él hace cosas de pesadilla ¿Cómo es el tuyo?

-Acerca de lo misma, gracias a dios por mi don o estaría muerto ya. Es muy conveniente sanar más rápido que el lobo promedio. Siempre se sorprende cuando ve que he sanado rápidamente, desgracia que le gusta experimentar y me gana de nuevo. Sólo para ver lo rápido que me curo.

-Em esto es tan injusto, ¿qué hemos hecho para merecer esto?

-Nacer supongo, si yo fuera religioso diría que estábamos siendo castigados por los pecados de nuestros antepasados.

Como su amo no iba a cenar en su habitación, Seth instruyó a Embry para cerrar la puerta tan pronto como él salió y fue a buscar algo de comida para ellos. Edward, consciente de su visitante, trató de darle un poco más de lo habitual, pero que estaba siendo observado por Harry y no podía proporcionar alimentos suficientes para ellos. Seth estaba todavía agradecido, aunque la vida le entregó los limones, se negó a ser amargo.

De vuelta en la sala de los dos sumos juntos descansando la espalda contra la pared y compartido la poca comida que tenían. Como pasaba el tiempo la luz fuera de la ventana se estaba extinguiendo sólo para dejar atrás la mortaja oscuridad de la noche. Dicen que la mayoría de los monstruos salen por la noche; esto había sido probado falso por el infierno que los sumisos soportaron a cualquier hora, pero esa noche específica traía consigo un monstruo. Jacob caminó de vuelta en la habitación esa noche para encontrar Embry y Seth en sus rodillas que se someterían a sus deseos.

-Estoy tan jodidamente caliente, y nunca tuve dos sumisos en mi completa disposición-A Seth no le gustaba el sonido de eso ni un ápice, que sabía lo que su amo era capaz de hacer y que le aterrorizaba incluso comprender la idea de tener que ver como Jake lastimaba a Embry-He estado pensando en esto desde que Sam dijo que me iba a dejar a su sumiso. Ustedes dos ganarán su torre del homenaje esta noche, que me entretendrá-Lo dijo con la voz más vil que pudo-Si al final de la noche no estoy contento les aseguro que no será bastante para ninguno de los dos.

Jacob estaba mirando de un sumiso al otro, su mente a mil kilómetros por hora. Sintió la agitación demasiado familiar en sus pantalones tras la imagen que fue creada por su imaginación hiperactiva.

-¡Sumisos a la cama, los dos!-Ordeno el dominante.

-Embry, quítate la ropa-Susurró Seth en el oído de su amigo. Ambos se retiraron los trapos que pasaban como su ropa y se metieron en la cama de rodillas junto al otro. Sus piernas apenas se tocaban pero incluso este ligero contacto les hizo sentir la cercanía que tenían en sus corazones. Seth mantuvo su mirada en Embry, avergonzado con la desnudez del hombre que amaba como a un hermano.

Jacob se quitó los pantalones cargo y el botón de la camisa que llevaba puesta y se metió en la cama con ellos haciendo la cama hundirse bajo su peso. Su forma masiva eclipsando los cuerpos menudos de los dos sumisos.

-Esto es lo que va a suceder, tú…-Dijo señalando a Embry-Vas a joder a Seth primero-Embry apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, preocupado, enojado y asustado de no creer. Nunca antes en su vida había sido invitado a hacer algo tan vil y para empeorar las cosas a la persona más gentil y amable que jamás había conocido. Embry tomó una mirada de reojo a su amigo, que permaneció impasible.

Los ojos de Seth se centraron en la sábana debajo de él mientras su mente se alejó una vez más. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando Embry lo tocara? ¿Se suponía que iba a disfrutar de ello o permanecer en silencio e inmóvil? Este fue un nuevo mínimo para él, la idea de tener sexo con Embry le hizo experimentar una nueva sensación enfermiza en lo profundo de su ser. Fue incestuosa, cruel y humillante para los dos.

Embry fue igualmente perturbado; no podía comprender la razón de esta orden. Le hacía sentirse mal del estómago como sabía, Seth invariablemente resultaría herido. Además de todo esto, Embry nunca había rematado a nadie y aunque él sabía lo que había que hacer, que sólo tenía una vaga idea de cómo hacerlo sin perjudicar a Seth. No era como un dominante, nunca había sido consciente de sus necesidades, así que no tenía buen ejemplo en cuanto a qué hacer.

-¿Están idiotas los dos, van a permanecer allí toda la noche? ¡Manos a la obra!-Reclamo Jacob mientras se apoyaba contra las almohadas preparándose para disfrutar del espectáculo.  
Lentamente Seth se acomodo, colocándose de espaldas a la cama, la sábana fría pegado a su espalda. Embry, indeciso sobre cómo acercarse a este, se cernía sobre su lugar, si fuera al revés, sería fácil, eso es a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Él nunca había hecho daño a nadie y no tenía intención de empezar ahora.-¿Qué estás esperando? ¡¿No sabe cómo carajo?!-Rugió Jacob.

Temiendo por el bienestar de su amigo Seth extendió su brazo y agarró la mano de su amigo que estaba cerrada en un puño apretado. Embry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su lenguaje corporal estaba regalando su estado mental hasta que Seth lo sacó de su estupor. Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos torturados y ambos renunciaron a su cruel destino. Seth pronunció las palabras que está bien y acerco a Embry hacia él.

Con mucho cuidado Embry maniobró su cuerpo por lo que estaba acostado en la parte superior de Seth, pero sin poner todo su peso sobre él. Junto a ellos Jacob pasó la lengua por los labios en anticipación del pequeño espectáculo que iba a disfrutar. Embry descansaba en los brazos inferiores, uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Seth. Ambos eran muy pequeños en comparación con los dominantes, pero Embry era cinco centímetros más alto que Seth. Usando su mano derecha Embry inclinó la cabeza de Seth para darse un camino claro, luego acercó su rostro en sus labios al oído de Seth, su aliento caliente acariciando la capa exterior de la oreja y enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-Te prometo que voy a hacerte sentir bien-Susurró Embry en el oído de Seth. La anticipación de hacer el amor por primera vez en su vida confundió a Seth, parte de él estaba feliz por llegar a experimentarlo al menos una vez. Ambos habían estado esperando durante tanto tiempo para hacer el amor, ni siquiera por un momento para tener la oportunidad de sentir que importaban, a sentir como si hubiera alguien que se preocupaba por ellos. Lamentablemente una gran parte de él fue rechazado por la idea, sobre todo porque iba a ser una de las dos personas que le importaba más.

Los labios de Embry encontraron la piel recalentada del cuello de Seth y comenzaron a besarla y pellizcando su punto de pulso. Se sentía celestial, algo fuera si este mundo, algo tan nuevo. Los besos eran cortos y dulces, sólo pequeños picotazos que llevaban con ellos un gran golpe. Ni uno de ellos emite ningún sonido; el único sonido en la sala de vino de su respiración, el fruncido de la sábana y los labios de Embry en el cuello de Seth.

Seth puso sus brazos en la espalda de Embry sin cerrarlas todas partes. Esta simple acción dio Embry el estímulo que necesitaba para continuar. Él resistió sus caderas haciendo un poco de contacto con el sexo de su amigo por primera vez en la historia. Seth estiró su cuello y le mordió el hombro a Embry y hacer que tire suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir a la ligera. Embry acercó su rostro hacia Seth, pero en lugar de ir por su cuello, sus labios entreabiertos se derritieron contra los de Seth. El beso se llenó con el hambre y la pasión, que estaba lleno de amor.

Embry rompió el beso, buscando los ojos de Seth para comprobar si había signos de rechazo o malestar, pero no encontró ninguno. Su amigo le dio una minuta sonrisa que alcanzó el corazón de Embry. Estrelló sus labios de nuevo con su amigo. Ambos se deleitaban en la suavidad y calidez de los labios del otro. De repente, sus lenguas estaban en guerra. Seth movió sus manos para aferrarse a la cintura de Embry, sus cabezas cambiaron de posiciones para darles un mejor alcance y acceso. Los ojos de ambos sumisos estaban cerrados, sus mentes centradas en una sola cosa, el cuerpo que estaban tocando y disfrutando.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Jacob mientras observaba la lengua rosada de Seth asoma a invadir la boca de Embry en una danza sin fin. Había una sensación de desesperación en sus besos, tal vez eran nervios, tal vez fue la idea de que si esto iba a ser la única oportunidad que conseguirían para hacer el amor que necesitaban para que sea memorable. Si este era el último momento de sus vidas tuvieron que hacer una memoria que seguiría por el resto de la eternidad. Los besos de Embry comenzaron arrastrándose abajo del cuello de Seth a su pecho. Él juguetonamente tomó un pezón en su boca atacándolo con voracidad, haciendo Seth arquear la espalda en el placer y por primera vez en su vida un gemido satisfecho escapó de sus labios. Seth raspado ligero espalda de Embry con las uñas, sumisoiendo y bajando en un movimiento ondulatorio suave.

Seth agarró un puñado de pelo de Embry y sacó la cara hacia abajo, hacia su cuello. Embry entendió el mensaje perfectamente y se puso a trabajar en su cuello. Seth nunca supo que su cuello era tan sensible, probablemente porque nadie lo había incluso besado. El sonido del chocar contra su piel llenó la habitación haciendo una mezcla tóxica de excitación y deseo. El rose de su sexo estaba haciéndole quemaduras en la piel, sus cuerpos ondulantes el uno contra el otro. No había nada más en el mundo, sin dominantes, sin dolor, sin ira, sólo el amor y el sexo.

Ambos sumisos estaban memorizando cada sonido, aroma y sentimiento, querían recordar ese momento para el resto de sus vidas. Eso les daría algo para continuar durante las oscuras y frías noches de sus vidas. Seth sentía los músculos de su amigo en el esfuerzo y la sangre corriendo frenéticamente en sus venas. Una vez más los labios de Embry vagaron bajando y lamiendo sobre Seth entre sus pectorales simétricos y su abdomen plano.

Embry detuvo sus movimientos para observar de cerca y sexo de su amigo. Además de la evidente falta de pelo, Seth era un ejemplo perfecto de todo lo que Embry vería en una pareja:

-Seth, eres hermoso…-Susurro Embry mientras admiraba la belleza simple del cuerpo de su amigo traspasando el alma del sumiso. Él tomo las piernas de Seth aparte y se arrodilló entre ellas. Embry mordisqueó la suave piel del miembro de Seth, degustando de la gota de líquido preseminal que ya se había formado. Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la base descendió sobre él como si su vida dependiera de ello. La polla se hinchó y se cebó latiendo constantemente a medida que se articuló la misma.

-¡De eso estoy hablando!-Exclamó Jacob con voz ronca y respiración superficial. Eso era exactamente lo que quería, una escena de la mejor película porno, pero sólo para él, su propia proyección personal. Sus ojos siguieron la boca de Embry como la carne que estaba saboreando aparecía y desaparecía en la misma. Nunca había visto la polla de Seth tan dura y gruesa. Recordando a Seth, sus ojos vagaron hacia arriba, hacia el rostro de su sumiso. Tenía los ojos cerrados; sus labios entreabiertos secos de la inhalación y la exhalación rápida. Si alguien levantara la vista en un diccionario la palabra "dicha", estaba seguro de que hubiera encontrado una foto de Seth cómo se veía justo en ese instante.

Embry deslizó un dedo húmedo a través de la entrada de Seth aliviando lentamente la punta en su miembro rosa, su esfínter inmediatamente relajado y fue capaz de empujar la longitud de su dedo dentro. Mientras mantenía la cabeza de la polla en su boca y chupaba Embry tragó toda la sensible carne, todo el tiempo moviendo su dedo dentro y fuera de Seth. Pronto fue agregando un segundo dedo y un tercero, necesitaba preparar a su amigo, él hizo una promesa e iba a mantenerla. Seth se retorcía en las manos de su mejor amigo, las sensaciones combinadas amenazando con correrse en la boca de Embry.

Seth quiso corresponder y dar a su amigo un poco de placer, pero no pudo, viendo que Embry estaba entre sus piernas mientras le hacia una mamada. Sus brazos no eran lo suficientemente largos. Tuvo que contentarse con acariciar la cabeza de Embry mientras se balanceaba arriba y abajo de su longitud. Seth estaba llegando al punto de no retorno más rápido de lo que los ángeles vuelan. Paso los dedos por el pelo de su amigo disfrutando de la sensación. Era suave y sedoso, su flequillo ocultando parcialmente sus ojos. Seth gemía descaradamente sintiendo la humedad rodeándolo.

-Basta de esa mierda, ¡méteselo él ya!-El humor de Jacob estaba cambiando drásticamente; él ya no sentía la necesidad de ver a los dos sumisos tener relaciones sexuales, pero no diría que se detuvieran. Era como ir por un accidente, no podía dejar de ver y odiarse a mismo para hacerlo. No podía negar que estaba emocionado, su polla dolorosamente dura y chorreando gotas de líquido pre seminal. Él no podía, o no quería, reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo. El infierno si supiera…

Suspirando profundamente Embry sacó sus dedos. Seth comprendió lo que iba a pasar e intento ponerse sobre su estomago, pero Embry lo detuvo:

-Quédate sobre tu espalda, yo quiero que veas que soy yo, Embry, nadie más-Seth asintió y pasó los dedos tiernamente por el cabello húmedo de Embry. En la penumbra de la habitación los ojos del sumiso conectados, un acuerdo tácito que pasa entre ellos.

De rodillas, Embry tomó una generosa cantidad de saliva y la extendió por todo su miembro. Tomó una de las piernas de Seth y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura mientras se doblaba hacia adelante para besar a Seth profundamente. Sin rompía el beso se mantenía con una mano usando la otra para mantener la base de su miembro y dirigirla hacia la entrada de Seth. Muy lentamente Embry comenzó a empujar, invadiendo el cuerpo de a pulgadas en su amigo. Sus movimientos eran sensuales, deliberados. Él era un hombre con una misión para proporcionar a su único amigo un placer que ninguno de ellos había experimentado.

Poco a poco y de manera constante Embry empujó su longitud, casi convirtiéndose en la sensación de calor y lo apretado de Seth que le rodeaba. Debido a su falta de experiencia que tenía problemas para conseguir un buen ritmo, después de la penetración inicial sus movimientos eran espasmódicos y no placenteros para ninguno de los dos. Al sentir la frustración de su amigo, Seth detuvo su movimiento agarrando sus caderas más o menos. Los ojos de Embry se abrieron de miedo de haber herido a su amigo, que era la última cosa que quería. Él amaba sentir su pene dentro del cuerpo de Seth, era sedoso y húmedo, el apretado anillo de músculos alrededor de la entrada le agarraba tenazmente.

-Embry ir lento, me encuentro a mitad de camino-La voz de Seth tenía un timbre que ninguno de los tres hombres en la habitación había oído nunca. Llevaba consigo una sensualidad que ni siquiera él entienda. Embry se tomó las cosas con calma, Seth respondió a su acción con la reacción perfecta. Muy pronto tuvieron un ritmo perfecto ir y ambos se perdieron en él-Maldita sea Seth, te sientes tan bien-No había espacio para bromas, había dos hombres en la flor de su vida disfrutando de los placeres de la carne por primera vez. Embry se deslizaba lentamente en el olvido; era un lugar peligroso para un sumiso pero con Seth debajo de él, no le importaba. Él gruñía mientras apretaba su pelvis hundiéndose en el sumiso cada vez más.

Embry se tiró atrás para admirar el rostro de su amigo. Seth estaba decepcionado por la pérdida de los labios de su amigo; su decepción duró poco ya que su amigo lo embistió con su polla profundamente. Suaves gemidos escaparon de los labios entreabiertos de Seth mientras sus ojos se fijaron en los orbes que estaban a pocos centímetros de él.

-Joder Embry eres increíble-Sopló Seth haciendo que los labios de su amigo se curvaran hacia arriba. Se movían como una sola entidad, Embry empujando profundamente mientras las caderas de Seth ondulaban en un baile erótico.

Jacob les miraba atentamente, hipnotizado con la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Muy dentro de él una ira viciosa burbujeaba amenazando con salir a la superficie. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué esos sucios sumisos eran capaces de obtener tanto placer, cuando él apenas era capaz de correrse cuando cogía a sus sumisos? Se movía de un lado de su cuerpo al otro, alternando entre mirar como la polla de Embry desaparecía dentro del culo de su sumiso y viendo la mirada de puro éxtasis en sus rostros. Él quería eso, quería éxtasis; él quería sentir algo, pero la repulsión de sí mismo.

La mente de Embry era una neblina de niebla, esa maravillosa tensión muy dentro de él se acumulo. No podía retrasar por más tiempo, Embry arqueó la espalda, con la cabeza inclinada en la misma dirección, mientras que su puesta en libertad lo llevó al cielo. Perdió la noción del espacio y el tiempo; sólo conocía la sensación de su semen dejando su cuerpo y llenando a su amigo. Él seguía bombeando lentamente dentro y fuera, incluso después de disparar su semilla. Los gemidos de Seth eran sexis y adictivos, que deseaban para que eso no terminara nunca.

Como las olas de euforia se calmaron, ambos sumisos sintieron una sensación de intimidad y finalización. Ellos estaban jadeando y abrazados. Eso era algo que nadie podría tomar de ellos. Vivían ese momento juntos y no importaba lo que pasara con ellos en el futuro que tenían a esa maravillosa memoria para llevarlos a través de la noche más dura. Su pasión fue suficiente para que temporalmente se olvidaran de quiénes eran y cuál era su propósito en la vida. Como lucharon para recuperar la capacidad de pensamiento racional, se deleitaron en las sensaciones que todavía estaban experimentando, su sudor cubría sus cuerpos todavía temblando. El miembro de Embry todavía palpitaba dentro de Seth. Ellos no se atrevían a moverse, si lo hacían eso significaría que el momento había terminado.

Embry salpico el rostro de su amigo de besos; los ojos de Seth eran como abrazar su sonrisa. Embry había poseído su carne como ningún dominante jamás podría. Al menos podía decir que les debía algo a los dominantes, si no hubiera sido por Jacob y Sam, no habrían podido disfrutar de unos a otros de la manera en que lo hicieron.

-Embry, nunca olvidaré este momento, siempre serás especial para mí y estarás en mi corazón para siempre-Después de su declaración, picoteo a Embry en los labios. Ambos entendían que el amor de Seth para Embry no era romántico; que tenían un vínculo especial, que sería irrompible. Los sumisos se fundieron en un abrazo de amor, alegría y fraternidad. Eran esclavos, pero para ese breve momento, se les dio su libertad.

Los ojos de Jacob se perdieron, casi vidriosos mientras trataba de dar sentido a lo que acaba de pasar frente a él. Había sido su intención dar a los sumisos una humillación más que se podría añadir a la larga lista de torturas y la degradación que cada uno de ellos poseía. En su lugar, fue el que había sido humillado, al darse cuenta una vez más que él no era nada. Sólo un cobarde que se aprovechaba de los que él considera débiles, al igual que... Tuvo que dejar su tren de pensamientos, se comenzaba a llorar podrían sellar ese momento como uno de los peores en mucho tiempo.

Para colmo de males Jacob se dio cuenta del pequeño charco a unos pocos centímetros de él. Había estado en trance, cuando el frenesí de los sumisos hizo que él se viniera sin siquiera tocarse a sí mismo. Observó como los sumisos se besaron y acariciaron tiernamente. Su mente le estaba torturando, diciéndole lo que no quería oír. En lugar de mirar a ambos sumisos, se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban obsesionados con Seth, el resplandor del sexo que lo hacía lucir aún más hermoso. Espero, pensó, ya que cuando él encontró a su sumiso hermoso, era una locura, que tuvo que ser delirante. El estrés y el exceso de trabajo le estaban afectando. Sí que tenía que ser eso…

-¡Fuera de mi cama puta!-Rugió Jacob, la rabia y los celos que poseía su alma oscura. Él llevó a cabo el brazo de Embry mientras empujaba Seth de la cama-Arrodíllate junto a la cama del perro, quiero que veas lo que voy a hacerle a tu amigo especial.

**EY! Hehehe no se ustedes, pero yo con cada capítulo odio mas a Jacob (Si, y aun nos quedan MUUUUUUUUCHOS capítulos por delante) creo que al final terminaremos queriendo verlo muerto (pero es el prota así que no podemos pedir mucho hehehe)**

**Me muero por leer sus Reviews! ¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quien diga que traducir es cosa fácil: se merece un par de boletos para un crucero por el triangulo de las bermudas ¬_¬**

**Ahora, chicos en serio, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero estoy terminando semestre, espero que en un par de semanas ya pueda respirar más tranquilo. Entonces poder actualizar más seguido. Por ahora, espero que les guste este cap n_n**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Seth se sacudió mientras se arrodillaba junto a la cama sintiendo como el semen goteaba entre sus muslos. El pánico estaba grabado en los rasgos de Embry, sabía que esto podría suceder, sintió el cambio en la disposición de Jacob, pero nunca en un millón de años pensó que sería castigado o incluso asesinados por seguir órdenes. Los dos sumisos estaban a merced de un ser desquiciado sin alma.

Jacob enrosco los dedos en el pelo de Embry tirando tan fuerte que la cabeza del sumiso quedo inclinada hacia atrás y Jake se quedó con un mechón de pelo enredado en sus dedos. Embry ladeó la cabeza tratando de evadir la primera afrenta de Jacob. En esa posición podía ver el rostro torturado de Seth y las lágrimas que se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-¡No lo mires a él!-Ladrado Jacob, lo único que quería era matar a la criatura insignificante frente a él. Sólo había odiado un par de veces a una persona más de lo que odiaba ahora a Embry. Lo peor de todo era que él realmente no entendía por qué sentía ese odio hacia el sumiso de Sam. Todo lo que sabía era que el sumiso hizo que Seth irradiara alegría y satisfacción por todos los poros follando, y lo odiaba.

Jacob giro la cabeza para mirar a Seth y llegar a ver una lágrima solitaria, ya que se escapó y se deslizó por su rostro agonizante. Al instante sintió una satisfacción que debería haber sido suficiente, no tenia que castigar a su sumiso, viendo sufrir a su amigo iba a ser suficiente castigo. Pero que la satisfacción era sólo la superficie, muy dentro de él, en el lugar que ni siquiera su espíritu se atrevió a mirar, se sentía culpable. Él sabía lo que era la crueldad, la vivió; él lo sufrió a manos de los hijos de puta que mataron a su madre. Incluso a una edad tan joven era capaz de entender su razonamiento, sólo hay unas pocas formas de tortura más crueles que utilizar a la persona que amas en tu contra. En el momento en el espíritu de su madre dejó su cuerpo juró no volver a amar, a convertirse en un ser hueco, existir, pero nunca vivir. Amar era debilidad, la sensación se sobrevaloraba; era un desperdicio de espacio dentro de cualquier persona, sobre todo a sí mismo.

Como no quería perder más tiempo, Jacob levantó el brazo y se preparó para aterrizar un golpe potencialmente fatal en Embry. Un suave gemido escapó de los labios del sumiso mientras apretaba sus ojos con ganas de no ver lo que venía. Pensó que al menos su última memoria no sería de la mano de Jacob yendo hacia él.

El golpe no llegó; él no estaba herido, lo más importante que aún respiraba. Lentamente Embry abrió los ojos sólo para presenciar algo tan imposible que no podía ser real. El brazo de Jacob se encontraba detenido en el aire por un Seth temblando, con la cara roja por el esfuerzo:

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?-Preguntado Jacob, su tono fue de sorpresa e indignación.

-Por favor, amo, no le haga daño-Rogo Seth.

-¿Por qué no? Por favor ilumíname-Se burló Jacob sarcásticamente.

-Debido a que no hizo nada malo-Jacob se quedó perplejo con la audacia de Seth; nunca antes ningún sumiso se había atrevido a cuestionar sus motivos.

-Siento disentir-De ninguna manera Jacob estaba tratando de razonar con Seth, todo esto era un juego para él. Los sumisos eran sólo las piezas del juego que movía a su antojo.

-Amo, sólo estábamos haciendo lo que pedio; si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo. Yo soy el que actuó como una puta de dos centavos. Sé que necesitas castigarnos, lo único que pido es que me den ambas penas-Seth hablaba tan rápido como podía sabiendo muy bien que su amo lo entendería, que necesitaba para conseguir suplica a cabo. Sabía que la única razón por la que el brazo de Jacob permanecía todavía era porque él era apenas presenta Seth con cualquier resistencia, fue como si parte de él quería ser detenido.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿quieres que te castigue y le dejé ir?-Seth asintió en respuesta. Un suspiro audible escapó de los labios de Embry mientras trataba de entender las acciones de Seth. No tenía ninguna intención de permitir que Seth muriera por él; que tenía que encontrar la manera de evitar eso. Tal vez si él atacó Jacob sería empujado a hacerle pagar y no Seth-¿Incluso si tengo la intención de matarlo?-Una vez más, Seth asintió, aceptando cualquier destino que viera su amo. Jacob pensó que Seth vacilaría en su intención pero era así, el pequeño sumiso tenía más agallas en su dedo meñique que Jacob en todo su cuerpo.

Preocupado de que su mensaje no llegara, Seth dio un paso más allá. Puso una rodilla en la cama suavemente y se acercó a su amo. Moviendo su mano hacia la mano de Jacob que besó suavemente a la vez que gotas pesadas cayeron de sus ojos en la cama. Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que quería decir el beso de Seth. ¿Estaba tratando de haer cambiar de opinión a Jacob con romanticismo? ¿Estaba diciendo adiós? Se descubrió el cuello a su amo y se coloca la mano de su amo en su cuello vulnerable, en una silenciosa petición de su amo para romperle el cuello y aplacar su ira.

Las acciones de Seth desarmaron completamente a Jacob; Él había sido cuestionado en un nivel que era totalmente ajeno a él. La suavidad de los labios del sumiso en su mano presenta un marcado contraste con el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda cuando Seth dio su cuello en el pago por un crimen que no cometió.

Embry trató de moverse, a hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de Jacob lejos de su amigo, pero él se mantenía en su lugar por la pequeña mano de Seth.

-Por favor, no, mi tiempo se ha terminado hace mucho tiempo, creo que sólo esperé un momento en que iba a hacer una diferencia.

La mano de Jacob tembló contra la piel ligeramente más fría de su sumiso. No quería perder la cara delante de los sumisos, pero él no se atrevía a romper el cuello de Seth. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada malo, en realidad hicieron exactamente lo que se les pedía, le entretuvieron. Por otra parte no podía dejarlo; Seth había sido francamente irrespetuoso, incluso se atrevió a tocarlo sin permiso.

-Por favor, señor, el hombre fuerte es el que hace lo correcto, ¿sabe lo que es eso y matar a Seth no es qué?-Declaró Embry, tenía que intentarlo, aunque Jacob lo matara por hablar sin permiso. Jacob creció creyendo que los sumisos eran criaturas estúpidas sin razonamiento. ¿Cómo era posible que los dos perros pequeños delante de él fueran capaces de leerlo como un libro? ¿Cómo sabían lo que le estaba torturando? ¿Qué inseguridades reposaban bajo su piel?

-¡Al diablo con esto!-Empujar hacia atrás a Seth y Jacob saltó de la cama. Embry y Seth se miraron con incredulidad total, no se atrevían a moverse, y que sabían qué hacer. Unos minutos más tarde Jacob salió de su habitación vistiendo sólo un par de pantalones cortos de baloncesto-¡Limpia ese lío!-Ordenó apuntando hacia la cama-Vuelvo en un par de horas; es mejor que no hagan nada estúpido.

Seth y Embry se alzaban como dos estatuas, sólo se movieron después de un par de minutos y Jacob no había vuelto. Ellos dejaron el aliento mientras sus corazones recuperaron su ritmo normal. Seth se acurrucó a Embry que seguía tumbado en la cama y lloró desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-No podía dejar que te matara Embry, no pude-Las palabras de Seth se mezclaron con sollozos tristes cuando empezó a calmarse.

-No deberías haber puesto tu vida en la línea por mí, tal vez era mi número de la que era de todos modos yo no sé lo que pasó aquí, pero estoy feliz de que él todavía tiene una pizca de humanidad en. El alambre de púas que conforma su corazón-Embry celebró su amigo tratando de consolarlo y a su vez tener un poco de paz. Después compartir aquel momento maravilloso Jacob tuvo que ir y arruinarlo para ellos, no era justo. ¿Por qué no podían tener un minuto de paz?

-Estoy bien ahora, vamos Embry tenemos que cambiar la ropa de cama y ducharnos-Seth se arrastró fuera de la cama y sacó Embry a sus pies. Antes de que él fuera a buscar ropa limpia Seth puso sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Embry con las manos apoyadas en la espalda superior. Embry respondió a esta acción por envolviéndose en Seth y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Estaremos bien Seth, yo no te puedo decir cómo lo sé; yo sólo ciento en mis entrañas-Embry tenía una sonrisa sincera en su cara que puso la mente de Seth en tranquilidad.

Ellos tenían que turnar para ducharse ya que la ducha era tan pequeña, pero en ningún momento que estaban vestidos y más que dispuestos a poner ellos día tras ellos. Se sentaron juntos en el suelo, Seth no sabía si debía adjuntar la cadena a sí mismo ni a Embry así que él dejó a su amo para decidir. Embry se acostó en su lado, a ras Seth detrás de él básicamente de cuchara. Se sentía tan bien tener a alguien a su lado, incluso si se ha quedado tendido en el suelo frío y duro, la compañía era simplemente perfecta.

Embry se quedó dormido de inmediato, pero Seth quería disfrutar del momento un poco más. Se acurrucó inhalando profundamente y llenando sus pulmones de aire impregnado en olor de Embry. Olía como el ámbar suave con un tono cítrico crujiente. No sabía por cuánto tiempo tendría a su amigo a su lado y decidió aprovechar cada segundo. Permitiendo que cada uno de sus sentidos para convertirse estimulado por el hombre maravilloso delante de él hizo. Fue muy relajante para perderse en el momento, ignorando el dolor de su vida diaria.

Seth sintió su rostro más caliente de vergüenza cuando se encontró el anhelo de un aroma muy diferente. El olor almizclado de su amo sólo podía compararse con la intensidad de su dominio y este dominio sólo era superado por su lujuria y su ira. Tuvo que detenerse y pensar cuál era la fuerza impulsora detrás de todos los abusos a los que sometía a sus sumisos. Seth pensó en ello muchas veces antes, las acciones de su amo anterior haciéndole estante su mente en busca de respuestas. Jacob nunca se significa a su manada, era estricto, pero nunca abusivo. ¿Podría ser porque él no era más que un matón que se aprovechaba de los débiles sin saber que era más débil que cualquier sumiso? Al darse cuenta de que todo era inútil, decidió dormir delante de su señor regresó con sólo Dios sabía que ideas.

Varias horas más tarde Jacob caminó de vuelta en su habitación, la única luz venia de una pequeña lámpara. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una capa de sudor por la carrera cuatro horas que le tomó a él para ordenar sus pensamientos. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por dejar que todo lo que bajar a la decisión de matar a un sumiso que ni siquiera pertenecia a él ni a su propio sumiso que él no más de lo que no podía matar. Siguiendo el sonido de los ronquidos suaves de los sumisos se acercó a las dos formas durmientes una sobre la otra en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos estaba encadenado a la pared y él no sabía si debía molestarse en hacer eso en absoluto. Una vez más sintió su piel de gallina al ver el brazo de Seth sobre el cuerpo de Embry, ¿por qué siquiera le importa? Se debatió durante unos minutos sí o no arrastrar Seth a su cama y follarle hasta que no pudiera caminar, pero no, él no quería hacer eso. Jacob estaba cansado de herir a su sumiso y luego sentirse como una mierda por hacerlo. Era como si estuviera torturando, castigándose y el sumiso de lo que hacían los demás. En su lugar, se dirigió al baño para ducharse antes de llamar a una noche.

A la mañana siguiente los sumisos despertaron ante el amo. Seth sacó Embry hacia el baño donde Embry consiguió un tiempo extra para dormir sentado en el suelo esperando a Seth. Mientras salían del baño Edward estaba poniendo el desayuno en la mesa. Miró a los sumisos con compasión y preocupación antes de dar vuelta en sus talones y salir sin decir una palabra. Edward no sabía Embry, para todos los propósitos prácticos Sam o cualquier otro dominante podrían estar usándole como espía. Sus muchos años en el ejército enseñaron a Edward a desconfiar.  
Jacob se agitó en su cama mirando a su izquierda para ver si su desayuno había llegado. Tembloroso y con el sueño todavía atrapado en los ojos, se acercó a la mesa donde se dejó caer en una silla, desnudo como el día en que nació. Los sumisos se arrodillaron detrás de él esperando ser alimentados. Sin volverse Jacob llamó a Seth quien rápidamente se le acercó y observó como su amo le dio una cantidad de comida que era apenas suficiente para una persona.

Los sumisos compartieron la torta y la salchicha que Jacob les había dado. El dominante se volvió en su silla para observar como los dos sumisos dividían la comida por igual, ni uno de ellos se atrevió a tomar más de su parte justa. Lo mismo sucedió durante el almuerzo con Jacob preguntándose qué hizo a estos pequeños perros tan atentos y considerados con los demás. Tenía muchos amigos pero ninguno que estaría dispuesto a compartir con él sobras de la mesa si ese era el caso. Después del almuerzo Jacob dijo ordeno a Embry limpiar la sala y después de cerrar el separador de ambientes tomó a Seth a la cama donde lo llevó por primera vez en el día. Seth había estado preguntándose si había algo que hacer con su amo, ya que nada más llegar el Black allí no había sido una jornada en la que su amo le permitió tanto tiempo para pasar entre sus encuentros sexuales.

Acostado boca abajo sobre la cama, Seth reflexionó sobre el hecho de que su amo no estaba siendo ni la mitad de brutal como siempre era. Tal vez él quería parecer como un buen chico delante de Embry, luego otra vez ¿por qué iba a importarle lo que piensa un sumiso de él?  
Como la noche se cernía, los sumisos se pusieron cada vez más nervioso pensando en la retorcida idea con la que Jacob vendría. Por suerte no era nada fuera de lo normal; cenaron, después de que Seth fue tomada de nuevo por su amo. Esta vez Embry se le ordeno a sentarse junto a la cadena de Seth, de espalda a la cama sin querer presenciar lo que estaba ocurriendo a pesar de que podía oír maldiciones y gemidos de Jacob.

Tres días pasaron antes de que fuera hora de Embry para ser devuelto a su propietario. Desde Jacob tenía que reunirse con Sam para obtener el informe sobre su viaje que iba a caminar Embry de vuelta a casa. Los sumisos se fundieron en un abrazo de adiós. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo ni si iban a verse de nuevo y ese hecho daño a sus corazones ya sangrantes. Se sonrieron tristemente el uno al otro mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas. Impaciente Jacob corrió a Embry; los sumiso compartieron un último beso inocente antes de decir su último adiós.

Seth corrió a la ventana para observar las formas de su amo y su mejor amigo que se retiraban. Le quitaron la ropa y después de que Jacob le quitó el collar a Embry ambos cambiaron gradualmente y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la finca de Sam. Seth suspiró profundamente y después de decir una breve oración por su amigo se puso a trabajar con sus tareas diarias.

Después de separar la cama y recoger las toallas usadas Seth listo para dejar todo fuera en el pasillo, es decir, hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora. Demasiado ocupado con sus adioses que perdió la noción del tiempo y no se propuso la ropa sucia. Él sabía que iba a ser un infierno para pagar cuando su amo se diera cuenta que la lavandería se había acumulado. Decidido a no ser castigados por eso, Seth agarró la canasta para llevarla a la sala de lavandería el mismo. Esperando que no fuera a chocar contra los pervertidos de nuevo hoy, pero nunca había tenido suerte.

Iba a ser una hora antes de que llegara el borde exterior de la finca de Sam. Embry estaba tratando de mantener sus pensamientos protegidos de la gestión dominante junto a él, pero sus emociones lo traicionaron. Blindar tus pensamientos no era fácil; por lo general los sumiso serían mucho mejor en él al ver que muchas veces su supervivencia dependía de su capacidad para ser discreto. Las emociones eran casi imposibles de ocultar y los que estaban revelando verdadero estado de la mente de Embry. Sólo habían pasado minutos pero ya extrañaba a Seth, los pocos días que pasaron juntos habían sido los más felices que Embry había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Temía la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su amigo de nuevo. Observando el tratamiento de Jacob para con Seth, Embry se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo, sin duda tuvo la peor parte de los dos. A pesar de que Sam tenía una fascinación perversa y oscura con probar las capacidades curativas de Embry tenía más autocontrol cuando se trataba de sexo. Sam era un perro bocina, no había duda de eso, pero no era nada comparado con Jacob.

-¿Quieres dejar el maldito refunfuñe que está recibiendo me deprimido?-Retumbó Jacob haciendo que Embry se inmutara cuando la voz del dominante sonó en su cabeza-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Vas a perder tu compañero de mierda?-Se burlaba Jacob-¡Maldita sea! ¡Respóndeme!

Si era posible su voz mental se hizo aún más fuerte:

-Voy a echarlo de menos, ya lo hago. Él es mi único amigo-Incluso en su cabeza la voz de Embry era apenas un susurro, sólo un poco más fuerte que un suspiro.

Jacob trató de pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa para burlarse del sumiso aún más, pero no pudo llegar a nada ni remotamente satisfactorio. Tomó una mirada de reojo al pequeño lobo, además de él y vio la cabeza gacha y lo que podía haber jurado era una lágrima deslizándose por la piel de su rostro. Jacob no sabía si para consolar a la sumiso o vencer a la mierda de él para recordarle de su propia vida patética.

Él tenía un padre que vivía avergonzado de tenerlo como hijo. Hubo un tiempo hace mucho en el que Jake había sido el orgullo y la alegría de su padre, pero después de que su hijo demostró ser un cobarde todos esos sentimientos quedaron encerrados dentro de una caja y arrojados al fondo del océano. Jake tenía una manada que no eran más que subordinados, que habían dejado de tratar de ser su amigo después de que él los rechazó demasiadas veces. Finalmente tenia a Seth; el pequeño sumiso era más un motivo de confusión que otra cosa. Sí que era una gran mierda, eternamente apretado y más experto en el arte de la felación. Él era una gran ama de llaves; La habitación de Jake nunca estado tan limpia. Seth tenía casi un sexto sentido a la hora de reconocer las necesidades de su amo y ver que se cumplieran. Su sumiso era perfecto.

El rostro eternamente joven de Seth llegó a sus pensamientos, como un cuadro que comienza ilegible hasta que se aclara para revelar la belleza oculta en su interior. Sus ojos grises de acero eran como ningún otro, una combinación de tristeza y misticismo. Tenía la piel radiante y la sombra más perfecta. Todo en él en perfecto equilibrio, de sus altos pómulos y nariz de botón a sus finos labios rosados. La belleza de Seth era única e imposible de igualar. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos pudo ser visto por cualquier persona que negó con la cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen del sumiso de sus pensamientos. Jacob resopló con frustración al sentirse expuestos al mundo.

Perdido en sus propios pensamientos, el tiempo pasó rápidamente y antes de que cualquiera de ellos se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a la casa de Sam. Se transformaron y después de poner el collar de Embry se vistieron y se fueron en el interior. Jacob no tuvo necesidad de tocar; después de todo, él había conocido a Sam desde que eran cachorros. Tan pronto como Embry reconoció el olor de su amo como acercarse a ellos cayó de rodillas en respeto. Fue más o menos detenido por Sam que plantó un beso descuidado en los labios de su sumiso, mientras amasando su culo.

-Maldita sea Sam, tenlo en el dormitorio-Se quejó Jacob, molesto y avergonzado por la pantalla obvia de... lo que sea, que no tenía idea.

¿Qué? No he cogido nada en tres días, me estoy volviendo loco y caliente-

-¿Por qué? ¿No pudiste encontrar ninguna cabra en el camino de vuelta?-

-Cállate Jake, tú sabes que yo prefiero las ovejas, las cabras son lo tuyo, no mío-

-Mierda Sam que es repugnante-Jacob pretendía amordazar riendo de buena gana poco después.

-Vamos a ir a mi oficina tengo un par de cosas que informar. Tengo que decirte que me estoy preocupando, esta situación es cada vez más volátil todos los días-Sam llevó a su amigo a su oficina, pero no antes de ordenarle a Embry ir a su habitación, lavar y esperarlo.

Después de su reunión Jacob volvió a casa e informo a su padre de los resultados de Sam que perturbaban, por decir lo menos. Todos los días la manada desde el oeste se estaban poniendo más atrevidos, la violación de la frontera, el robo de alimentos e incluso el equipo, básicamente, creando el caos en el ya delicado equilibrio de poder. Uno de los informantes de Jacob había sido encontrado muerto, sus restos fueron repartidos en un vasto campo como una advertencia de que eran ellos y para desalentar cualquier lobo de siquiera intentar traicionarlos. La traición se había convertido en un delito castigado con una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Había dos lados en cada historia y esta no fue la excepción. De acuerdo con el paquete desde el este que habían ganado la guerra y el derecho a reclamar la mayor parte de la tierra y el ganado. El paquete desde el oeste al este insistido luchado sucio y no tenían honor. Afirmaron mismos vencedor sin haber ganado esa distinción.

Entrando en su habitación Sam encontró a Embry sometido a él como a le gustaba. Ya estaba arrodillado desnudo junto a la cama esperando a su amo. Se puso de pie antes de su sumiso inmediatamente callera y tirando de la cara de Embry hacia su entrepierna. En el instante en que los labios de su sumiso estaban envueltos alrededor de su pene, suspiró con el efecto relajante de poder de su sumiso alrededor de su miembro tenía sobre él. En unos pocos minutos le explotó en la boca, Sam generalmente no tenía una mecha tan corta, pero su necesidad de liberación era demasiado grande.

Después de acostarse en su cama Sam hizo un gesto a Embry hasta que cumplió al instante.

-Manos a la obra, que me duro otra vez-El sumiso puso su boca para lamer trabajo, chupando y mordisqueando descaradamente su llave de paso general. Lo sabía todo lo que a Sam le gustaba; sus acciones estaban dirigidas a dar su placer amo y mantenerlo feliz para que no se vea en la necesidad de hacerle daño-Así que, ¿cuántas veces Jacob te saco la mierda? Responde-Sam pidió entre gemidos de luz.

Embry sacó la polla cojera de Sam de su boca, pero continuó acariciándolo mientras él respondió:

-No me cogió, amo-Sam arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente, su expresión se oscureció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le agarró un mechón de pelo de Embry haciéndole gemir en dolor.

-¡No me mientas, mierda!- Sam golpeó el sumiso través en la cara haciendo que su cabeza hacia atrás sacudimiento-Vamos a intentar esto de nuevo, ¿cuántas veces Jacob puso te su polla en la boca o en el culo? ¡Responde!-

-Amo que no miento, no me toco, me pidió que cogiera con su sumiso mientras nos miraba-La expresión oscura de Sam cambió a una de diversion.

-¿Cuál es su problema, no las puede levantar?-Pregunto Sam burlonamente.

-Se folla su sumiso dos o tres veces al día, pero no ponía un dedo en mí-Dijo de Embry, sabiendo muy bien de no añadir a su amo comentario despectivo.

-Voy a estar maldito; el lobo está llena de sorpresas-Sam sonrió contento y satisfecho con la declaración de Embry. Él se encontró difícil de creer pero Embry nunca le había mentido y no había ninguna razón para que él protegiera a Jacob. Un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios del dominante cuando su polla se hizo de nuevo con fuerza gracias a la boca de Embry.

Sam sacó Embry sobre él y se besaron profunda y lentamente. El dominante estaba de buen humor lo que siempre fue una buena noticia para Embry; lo más probable era terminar la noche sin ninguna herida. Comenzaron rectificado sus caderas juntas, el sumiso concentrado en la sensación de ser capaz de tener una erección. Su amo disfrutaba del sexo mucho más si Embry al menos fingía que le gustaba.

Entre gemidos y suspiros Sam continuó su interrogatorio; Embry se confundió en el extraño comportamiento de su amo.

-Dime, ¿has oído algo acerca de la guerra fría que está gestando entre Oriente y Occidente?-

-No señor, nunca habla con su sumiso y mucho menos a mí. Seth me dijo que su manada se reúne habitualmente en su oficina, pero mientras estuve allí, no lo hicieron. Lo siento, no tengo ninguna información-

-Eres tan inútil Embry, me sirve la derecha para enviar un sumiso para hacer el trabajo de un lobo-Desprecio Sam.

-Después hemos terminado hace algo útil y ejecutar sus manos sobre mí, mis músculos duelen de todo el puto corriendo me estoy tan cansado de la mierda del Black; no soy nada más que un repartidor de periódicos para ellos-Con ira asomando dentro Sam apisonada en el cuerpo de la sumiso sin ninguna consideración o preocupación. No le importaba si le dolía y sabía Embry sanaría antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. La razón principal de que Embry estuviera con vida era su don. Su súper mejorada curación vino muy práctica y su dominante había llegado muy utilizado para el toque sanador de Embry como él la llamó. No entendía que era su don de ver que un lobo que tiene cualquier tipo de poder especial era algo inaudito, y mucho menos un sumiso.  
Relajado y saciado Sam se acostó en la cama mientras Embry se pasó las manos suaves sobre el cuerpo de su amo. Entre sabiendo que Billy no le conseguiría un nuevo sumiso, la capacidad de Embry y los masajes, Sam estaba decidido a no perder a Embry. Él nunca se preocupó por cualquier sumiso y que no le importaba Embry tampoco, pero él era un usuario, que utiliza la gente para su beneficio y el sumiso había demostrado ser muy útil.

El toque fue muy íntimo por decir lo menos, y en muchas ocasiones que era un preludio al sexo. Embry había vuelto muy hábil con su anterior propietario. Amaba a ese hombre tanto y se lastimó profundamente cuando él sólo lo dejó a un lado como un pañuelo de papel usado. Para cualquier persona la idea de enamorarse de su propietario sería absurda pero para Embry era tan normal como respirar. A pesar de que su dueño no era necesariamente bueno con él Embry espera que un día él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba y devolviera sus sentimientos. El tiempo pasó y el sexo era sólo sexo, un acto incluso un animal podía realizar. Sus castigos nunca habían sido extremos pero estaban siempre allí sobre sus cabezas. Como era de esperar su dueño nunca desarrollado sentimientos por él ¿y por qué lo haría? Embry no era nada más que un esclavo sumiso, el más bajo de lo bajo, un ser repugnante a los ojos de todos.

Vivir con Sam fue no nada fácil; con él Embry aprendió el significado de la palabra dolor. Su dueño tenía una vena sádica que no podría ser satisfecha con cualquier cosa. La única vez que Sam quería hablar con él era que le diera instrucciones u órdenes. Al menos desde que Embry empezó a darle masajes a su amo había madurado lo suficiente como para hacer su vida soportable. Sabía que en cualquier momento su amo podía decidir deshacerse de él, pero él estaba resignado que no había nada que hacer, salvo desear por un día más.

Después de discutir con su padre los hallazgos de Sam Jacob se dirigió a su habitación para una sesión muy necesaria con Seth. Jacob era una cabra en celo y su sumiso le proporcionó mucha liberación necesaria. Caminar dentro de su habitación lo primero que notó fue la oscuridad total. Pensó que tal vez Seth ya estaba durmiendo, pero eran sólo las nueve y Seth sabía muy bien que su amo le tomaría antes de dormir. Algo estaba mal; olfateando el aire Jacob confirmó sus sospechas. Aroma de Seth era débil; él no estaba en la habitación.

Jacob sintió la ira creciente en el interior de él. Si Seth había escapado lo encontraría y el pequeño sumiso desearía nunca haber nacido. Jacob encendió todas las luces y buscó en su oficina y el cuarto de baño. No podía creer que su sumiso era tan estúpido como para intentar algo tan inútil y arriesgado. Al igual que un toro furioso el alfa salió de la habitación preparado para matar a alguien en su camino. Necesitaba encontrar a su perro estúpido.

Después de buscar en la cocina Jacob se dirigió en la dirección de la gran sala, el piso vibraba con sus pasos pesados, quería sangre. Él estaba enojado de no creer, mucho más de lo que había sido en años. Distraído con su pensamiento ni siquiera se registró cuando uno de los lobos hablado con él.

-Jake-No hubo respuesta.

-Jake!-Gritó Paul frustrado con la falta de atención de su alfa.

-Ahora no Paul, estoy ocupado-El rostro de Jacob lleva toda la furia que envenenó a su hogar. Su expresión era de pura rabia, sus cejas flexionadas, con los ojos cerrados en rendijas, fosas nasales y la boca temblorosa. Sus palabras salieron casi ininteligibles.

Todo el mundo sabía darle un gran rodeo cuando estaba enojado, podía llegar a ser violento en cualquier momento y sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que podía curar a nadie rápido disfrutaba conseguir sus narices rotas por la simple razón de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Sus manos estaban preparadas para un asalto, cerradas en puños apretados. No sería prudente ponerse en su camino, pero incluso entonces Paul insistió en conseguir su atención.

-Jake, necesito hablar contigo, se trata de tu sumiso-La última palabra que Paul emitió llamó la atención de Jacob y él se detuvo en seco girando la cabeza en la dirección de la voz venía.

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Sabes dónde está?-Jacob no pudo mantener la ansiedad nerviosa lejos de su voz. No era sólo enojo, estaba asustado y triste. No quería perder a Seth y aunque él no merecía ninguna lealtad, se sintió traicionado por su sumiso.

-Sí lo sé, lo eché en el agujero después de castigarlo por tratar de escapar.

-¡Lo sabía!-Exclamó Jacob.

-Sí, lo encontré merodeando alrededor de la zona de servicio, dijo que venía de la lavandería, pero yo no le creí. Soy muy consciente de la rutina y la ropa es siempre lo primero en ser recogido en el mañana.

-Tienes razón Paul, creo que la pequeña perra ha estado preguntando por el tiempo suficiente-Jake estaba convulsionando casi con rabia, que había sido una bala perdida durante mucho tiempo y Seth iba a ser su próxima víctima.

Jacob descendió a través de las estrechas escaleras seguido de cerca por Paul. El hedor de las mazmorras les llegó cuando aún estaban a cierta distancia. Pero ellos no iban a las mazmorras; iban aún más profundo, hasta los abismos del infierno. El agujero era nada más que eso, un agujero en el suelo donde se arrojaba lo peor de lo peores. Incluso para alguien tan pequeño como Seth era un espacio muy constrictivo, uno en el que la persona no podía ponerse de pie o sentarse. El prisionero, básicamente, se sentó en un charco de sus propios residuos por la muerte para tener piedad de ellos. La mayoría de las veces cualquier lobo que fue condenado a sólo dejaría después de muerto; sólo había un puñado de criminales que sobrevivían a la caja de la tortura.

Al llegar al lugar abandonado por Dios, Jacob ordenó a Paul a abrir la puerta en el piso que proporcionaba el único acceso. El chirrido grito de las bisagras oxidadas hizo dolor en sus oídos de lobos, y ellos que estaban en el exterior, no podían ni siquiera empezar a imaginar lo malo que era para el lobo adentro. La puerta se abrió a un lado y el hedor de vapor se elevó como una nube verde de maldad. Dentro los ojos asustados del sumiso se conectaron a los de su amo por una fracción de segundo. Jacob metió la mano y agarrando el brazo de Seth tiró de él fuera de la fuerza.

En el momento en que estuvo fuera, Seth cayó de rodillas sosteniéndose con las manos para no caer de bruces. Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron al ver frente a él, su ira poco disipada. No sabía a quién matar primero, a su sumiso o a su beta. Si las acusaciones de Paul le dieron la razón, no tendría más remedio que deshacerse de Seth. Pero su beta no estuvo exento de culpa; que había roto una regla de la casa muy básica. La flagelación estaba estrictamente prohibida en el hogar Black.

La espalda de Seth parecía que había sido pasada a través de un rallador; era una colección de cortes horizontales y carne expuesta. La piel estaba mayormente ausente con algunos trozos de tejido que colgaban libremente de algunas de las heridas. Algunas de las cuales ya se estaba curando, pero la mayoría de las heridas estaban todavía abiertas y sangrientas. La humedad y la suciedad interfirieron con la curación así prolongando la agonía de Seth.

-Paul quiero saber algo, ¿cómo le castigaste?-Gruñó Jacob con los dientes apretados.

-Treinta latigazos- Paul respondió con aire de suficiencia. Jacob sintió una racha fría correr desde la base de su cabeza por la espalda y terminando en los pies. La flagelación era el único tipo de castigo que el alfa nunca usaría a nadie.

-¿Se te olvidó un pequeño detalle o sólo se preocupan por las reglas?-Silbó Jacob, los bordes de su cuerpo comenzaron a desdibujarse.

-Me temo que no entiendo a Jake-

Olvidando el pequeño lobo por un momento Jacob caminó hacia su beta. Paul se retiró al darse cuenta poco a poco de su error y resignado a aceptar su castigo:

-¡Sabes mejor que nadie que la flagelación está estrictamente prohibido en esta casa!-Ladró Jacob haciendo gotitas de saliva a la lluvia en el rostro de su beta.

El aliento quedó atrapado en la garganta de Paul sabiendo que había sido atrapado. Él ejercía muy poco juicio, no era como que tenía que impresionar a su alfa, que ya tenía la posición más alta de la casa, sólo superado por Billy y Jake:

-Lo siento Jacob, pero creo que el crimen requiere un castigo muy severo. ¿Por qué estás discutiendo conmigo en lugar de resolver los asuntos con el perro?-

-Voy a llegar a él cuando llegue a él, ¡no me digas qué hacer!-Rugió Jacob haciendo estremecer al beta y al sumiso.

-Paul estoy muy tentado de bajar de categoría a omega, sé que hay un montón de lobos que les encantaría tener tu posición y que respeten nuestras normas. Joder Paul tenemos algunas reglas simples ¿y que ni siquiera podrías seguir un?

-Jake lo siento. Yo no creo que …-Jake interrumpió su beta:

-Estás en lo cierto, que no pensaba. ¿Me necesitas para darle el juego por el juego de por qué no se permite la flagelación?-Jacob avanzó hacia su beta que se retiró lentamente en una esquina.

-No, yo no-Murmuró Paul, su mirada baja, hombros caídos y una ola de remordimiento que lo ataca en la memoria de la tortura y la muerte de la que fue testigo más de una vez en los recuerdos del alfa.

Caminando de regreso a donde el sumiso aún descansaba sobre sus manos y rodillas Jacob llamó su atención.

-Seth, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? ¡Habla!

-Yo regresaba de dejar a la ropa sucia amo, me olvidé de colocar las cestas de la ropa afuera de esta mañana y tuve que cargar con ellas yo mismo-La voz de Seth era ronca de tanto gritar durante su castigo y no se le permitió beber agua. El espíritu de Jacob se agita dentro de él tratando de despertar una parte de él que había estado dormida durante muchos años. La parte de su alma que él decidió esconderse en su interior no puede deshacerse por completo de ella. Era la parte de él, donde residía su compasión.

Jacob volvió su atención una vez más a su beta.

-Paul, ¿le has preguntado al personal de la lavandería si esto era cierto?-

-No lo necesito a Jake, que, obviamente, está mintiendo-

-¡¿Me causaste toda esta agravación y no estás cien por ciento seguro?!-

-Estoy casi seguro-

-¡Casi no es lo suficientemente bueno, ve a buscar a cabo antes de que haga algo que podría lamentar!-Dejando a toda prisa, el amo y su sumiso podían oír los pasos apresurados de Paul corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el área de lavandería.

-Dame una buena razón para no matarte-Jacob trato de no ser completamente sarcástico; una gran parte de él no quería deshacerse de su sumiso. No era sólo el sexo, o su capacidad de limpieza, era algo más, algo importante y único.

-Amo si me matas tendrá en sus manos la sangre de un hombre inocente. Yo no hice nada, pero tiendo a mis deberes-Explicó el sumiso en una voz extrañamente tranquila. Eso fue apenas una buena razón; las manos de Jacob estaban manchadas con la sangre de muchos sumisos antes de Seth, muchos de los cuales también eran hombres inocentes.

Jacob miró hacia otro lado esperando el regreso de Paul con la información que determinaría el destino de su sumiso. Silenciosamente rezó para que Seth estuviera diciendo la verdad, incluso si él no quería tendría que tomar el asunto en sus manos, en su defecto hacer que le haría parecer débil a su manada. La respiración del sumiso era dificultosa debido al dolor paralizante originado en su espalda. Él se sentó lentamente, cada movimiento intensificaba el dolor. El amo se le acercó y sin siquiera pensar pasó el dorso de su mano en el lado de la cara del sumiso. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que actuó medianamente decente hacia nadie pero su cuerpo lo recordaba.

Los pasos de Paul hicieron eco en la escalera haciendo a Jacob retirarse a un rincón en un esfuerzo por parecer completamente separado de la situación.

-Así que, ¿cuál es el veredicto, beta?-Pregunto Jacob bruscamente.

-El perro estaba diciendo la verdad-Paul gimió sin hacer contacto visual con su alfa.

Dentro de él, Jacob dio un suspiro de alivio; casi se dejó llevar por las acusaciones de Paul y agradeció a su buena estrella decidió dar al sumiso el beneficio de la duda. Una vez más el pequeño perro se escapó de una muerte segura; que realmente tenía más vidas que un gato. ¿Cuántas vidas podrían haber sido evitadas si Jacob tenía la misma cantidad de auto-control con sus esclavos anteriores? Las cosas serían diferentes, él no estaría disgustado por sus acciones y su padre no lo odiaría. Por otra, Jake siempre podía encontrar razones para odiarse a sí mismo.

-Así que el Sr. Lahote, sólo has ganado un billete de ida a doblar turnos para el resto de la semana y no hay días de descanso durante dos semanas. Y antes de decir nada, si Emily tiene un problema con mi decisión dile que venga a hablarme, estaré más que feliz de decirle que el grado de estupidez de su marido-No hubo palabras que escaparan de los labios de Paul; él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta-Paul, considérate afortunado, estás saliendo con un tirón de orejas, si hay una próxima vez, puedes decir adiós a la posición, el estado y la comodidad que implican.

Después de que Paul se fue y sus pasos no pudieron ser escuchados por los lobos en la sala, Jacob abordo a Seth una vez más:

-A menos que quieras pasar la noche aquí ven conmigo, tienes tener esas heridas limpias para que cicatricen-Seth se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó detrás de su amo en la dirección de su habitación. El hecho de que estuviera desfilando desnudo apenas le afectaba; era demasiado dolor a la atención.

-Metete en la ducha y enjuaga la espalda con agua tibia. No utilices agua caliente, eso perjudicaría como una perra-Como siempre Seth obedeció sin cuestionar su amo durante un segundo. Eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que iba a picar el agua, que había pasado por el dolor lo suficiente por un día. Lo único que quería era ir a dormir y poner todo ese día horrible detrás de él. Se quedó fuera de la ducha debatiendo qué hacer, sabía que estaba sucio; estaba cubierto de lodo que pertenecía a él ya Dios sabe cuántos hombres antes que él. Pero estaba cansado del dolor, parecía que siempre le seguía a todas partes, en busca de una oportunidad para atacarlo y ponerlo de rodillas.

-Seth simplemente mirar el agua no va a ayudar, yo sé cuánto va a doler, me puedes creer, pero lo que necesitas es tus heridas limpias o no van a sanar-La voz de Jacob tenía una suavidad que Seth no reconocía, era suave y casi melódico. El amo intentó dar a su sumiso un codazo para hacerle llegar en la ducha, pero no pudo encontrar una parte de la piel sana en su espalda.

Los pasos de Seth temblaban mientras caminaba dentro de la ducha sintiendo un escalofrío cuando su cuerpo golpeó el agua tibia ya que a él se sentía como hielo. Tomando el jabón limpio la parte delantera de su cuerpo, mientras que llevado por el valor de dar la espalda al agua. Tomando el toro por los cuernos se dio la vuelta y se sentía como la piel fue una vez más que se despojó de su cuerpo. Su grito de dolor llegó a oídos de su amo que estaba sentado en su oficina tratando de evitar escuchar los gritos que seguramente sabía que estaban llegando. Jacob se tapó los oídos tratando desesperadamente de bloquear los gritos desgarradores provenientes del cuarto de baño. Sintiendo sus piernas dan debajo de él Seth se arrodilló en el suelo de la ducha mientras que el agua y la sangre se arremolinan a su alrededor.

Al salir de la ducha trató de agarrarse a su vieja toalla áspera, pero en su lugar se detuvo en seco al ver a su amo de pie junto a la puerta:

-Date la vuelta-Pidió Jacob. Grito silencioso Seth era la única prueba de que el dolor y la ira dentro de él. Incluso después de todo lo que había sido a través de este monstruo iba a llevarlo. ¿Qué clase de bastardo insensible haría algo así? Ni siquiera el depredador más peligroso podría comportarse de tal manera. Preparándose para el dolor ardiente de como su amo le empalaba se sorprendió cuando en vez eso sintió algo, palmaditas muy suaves y esponjosa secando su espalda. Su amo había tomado una de sus propias toallas y muy suavemente le fue secando la espalda.

Por primera vez en años Seth sintió compasión dirigida a él e incluso se sentía culpable por pensar tan mal de su amo a sólo unos minutos antes. Después que el alfa termino con la espalda le entregó a Seth la toalla para que pudiera terminar el resto.

-No te vistas, la ropa se pegara a las heridas y al momento quitársela la piel se puede pelar de nuevo. Trae la toalla y ponla en el suelo, de esa manera si te mueves durante la noche espalda sentará contra algo blando. Voy a ir a buscar algo de comer, no te vayas a dormir te alimentaré cuando vuelva.

Sin ni siquiera mirar en la dirección de Seth Jacob salió del cuarto de baño pequeño. Seth oyó el clic de la puerta cuando su amo cerró tras de sí. A su regreso Jake encontró a su sumiso de rodillas en el suelo desnudo y frío. Ofreció el sumiso un pedazo de pan, queso, una manzana y un vaso de leche. No era mucho, pero Seth estaba agradecido, no obstante. Después de terminar su comida Seth enjuago los platos y los puso sobre la mesa en la que Edward seguramente les recogería al día siguiente. El sumiso sentía los ojos de su amo quemando su piel mientras desnatada su forma desnuda de pies a cabeza.

Seth se acostó en la toalla en el suelo rezando que su amo no le haría daño, estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado adolorido. Sus oraciones no fueron escuchadas cuando su amo se le acercó y se arrodilló junto a él. Seth se sentó y renunció a los planes que su amo tenía para él. En vez sintió el frío metal en el cuello y se dio cuenta de Jacob estaba colocando el collar en su lugar después de que Paul se lo quitó para evitar que la eliminación gradual mientras se usa cuando estaba siendo castigado.

-Duerme ahora, necesita descansar para curarte.

Seth se atrevió a hablar tímidamente:

-Gracias amo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por cuidar de mí-

-De nada-Los labios de Jacob amenazaron con acurrucarse pero le apretó los labios y se alejó. ¿Por qué no podía siquiera dar a esa desafortunada alma una sonrisa?

Tanto el amo como el esclavo dieron la bienvenida al descanso muy necesario. Ellos necesitaban escapar a un mundo mejor, incluso si era por unas horas. Para visitar un reino donde no había dolor, injusticia ni odio. Para el tipo de lugar que soñaron sus hijos crecerían. Aunque sólo fuera por unas horas, no serían un amo y un esclavo; que sólo serían dos hombres que viven una vida de alegría.

* * *

**Wao, ya era hora de que ese bastardo empezara a mostrar un poco de sentimientos ¬_¬**

**Ya, para el siguiente Cap aprenderemos un poco mas de los demás personajes: si hay algo que me gusta de este fic es que el romance es lento e intrigante. ¿No sienten lo mismo? Hahahaha**

**Espero sus Reviews con ancisas n_n**


End file.
